


Tokyo Ghoul x Avengers One Shots

by RedRosey10



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Normal Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 61,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRosey10/pseuds/RedRosey10
Summary: Just as the title says. These are just one shots of any Kaneki hanging with the Avengers on a normal day or in the midst of battle.





	1. Cutest Member

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had this idea for a while now but didn't know whether to do this. This is going to be random shots with any type of Kaneki. I also take requests so go wild. You want me to make him a cross dresser? Sure! Transform him into Catipede? No problemo! The limit is your imagination. (Keep in mind that I may not do all of them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had this idea for a while now but didn't know whether to do this. This is going to be random shots with any type of Kaneki. I also take requests so go wild. You want me to make him a cross-dresser? Sure! Transform him into Catipede? No problemo! The limit is your imagination. (Keep in mind that I may not do all of them)

Avengers Tower

"Yahtzee," Kaneki says and the guys groan in response.

"Again?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"You're cheating, man!" Clint accused, annoyed.

"This is your 4th consecutive win," Bruce points out.

"You truly are a master at this game," Thor complimented.

The Avengers is currently in the Avengers Tower in the living room. Kaneki, Steve, Clint and Bruce were playing Yahtzee with Thor watching the match between them while Natasha watched the news beside them on the TV. Tony was still asleep in his room.

"Not my fault you suck ass," Kaneki shot back, smirking.

"I still think you're cheating," Clint repeats. Kaneki shrugs in response, not caring.

"Mornin," Tony exclaims, happily as he practically skips down the stairs. Everyone stares at him, incredulous. "What?"

"You just woke up yet you're in a good mood and you haven't even drunk your coffee," Bruce explains what everyone was thinking.

"It's not that strange," Tony replied, not really bothered by his teammates' shock. The team stared at him a little longer until Clint had an idea on what was going on.

"Oh, you were with Pepper last night," Clint drawled, giving Tony a knowing look.

"Yep," Tony answers without shame. "Last night was amazing."

"God, Tony I don't wanna know," Steve groaned.

"Gross," Kaneki stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Kaneki, your opinion doesn't really matter on this topic since you're young," Bruce tells him.

"Yeah, you're a kid!" Clint laughs.

"Am not," Kaneki snapped with what he believed to be angry look but looked more like a pout.

"Aww, how adorable! Wittle Ken's pouting," Clint cooed, teasingly.

"I'll half kill you, Barton, if you don't shut up," Kaneki growls.

"You do look adorable when you pout Kaneki," Natasha agrees.

"Like hell I do! I'm a ruthless, remorseless killer!" Kaneki retorts before letting a small sneeze. Everyone 'awed' which just made Kaneki grumpier.

"You sound like those like the small furry animals behind the window," Thor reminisces the time he passed the pet shop with Jane on their date.

"You need to face the facts Kaneki, you still have baby fat in your cheeks, you have a figure girl would die for and soft ivory skin. You're the cutest member. You might even be cuter than any girl," Natasha teased. 

"You can't argue with facts, Kaneki," Steve affirmed.

"Yahtzee," Kaneki said out of nowhere.

"What?!"

"We weren't even playing! How could you win?"

"Cheater!!"

Next week 

"Tonight's hot topic is the Avengers! We have an exclusive interview with Tony Stark AKA Iron Man!" The audience starts clapping and cheering once Tony comes into the room and sits on the chair beside the interviewer.

"It's great to have you here, Mr Stark," the interviewer says, excitedly.

"You can just call me Tony, Caroline," Tony winks at her.

Caroline didn't blush, already knowing of Tony's flirtatious personality, "Alright, now we have a lot of questions for the Avengers. They are very popular with the world but we don't have a lot of info. Care to share?"

"Of course! Within reason though," Tony adds as an afterthought. 

"A lot of eligible ladies want to know whether or not Captain America is single," Caroline says.

"Yes, ladies, he is," Tony said looking straight into the camera, "don't know why you're interested in an old man. You girls could obviously find someone younger and more fun. He's an ice cube."

"I also have some questions which refer to the Eyepatch, everyone knows him to be the most intimidating and scariest Avenger-" Tony snorts and Caroline stops in confusion. "I'm sorry, did I say something funny?"

"He isn't scary without his mask," Tony tells her.

"Excuse me?"

"He isn't scary without his mask, he's adorable," Tony repeats, "he still has baby fat in his cheeks!"

Caroline raises a brow at that piece of information, "seriously?"

"Yeah! The first time I actually saw him.., I thought he was a girl," Tony admitted, laughing. "Did you know he sneezes like a kitten?"

"Mr Stark, have you been drinking?" Caroline asks, annoyed. She needed a piece of serious and accurate information for the interview, not some rubbish spouted off by a drunk old man.

"No, I haven't," Tony replies, unfazed. "I know it's a little hard to believe but it's true."

"The guy with a Frankenstein-styled gimp mask with a face that looks like a restrained asylum monster? The man-"

"Boy," Tony interjects.

"What?"

"He's 19, still a teen," Tony informs.

"Oh, that's interesting," Caroline notes, happy to get at least one piece of valuable information of the Eyepatch, "so he's the youngest member of the Avengers."

"Yep," Tony answers, popping the 'p.' It was that moment he felt his neck hairs stand up. "Damn, he knows."

"Who knows, what?" Caroline questioned. 

"Ka- I mean, Eyepatch," Tony answers. Caroline was about to ask another question when a 'ping' interrupted the interview. Tony brings out his phone, "ah, he sent me a text."

"What does it say!" The audience demanded so Tony brought it up on the screen behind them.

'WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?! SPEWING C*** ABOUT ME, YOU B******! I AM A COLD, HEARTLESS KILLER, NOT SOME CUTESY KITTEN! F*** YOU, STARK!! SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN, TONIGHT.'

"Sorry to cut this short, but I need to hide for the next 2 years," Tony tells them, slightly nervous. "Goodbye, Caroline!" Tony runs out of the room.

'There's nowhere you can hide, I'll still find you, Tony.'

The next day, the people took Tony's words seriously and Eyepatch was no longer known as the frightening Avenger but the cutest. Meme's started up and pictures and videos were edited with flowers, sparkles and all kinds of cutesy things in them. Kaneki was deeply humiliated that his persona was ruined and glad that no one knew his true identity. As mentioned in his last text, he found Tony and made the man suffer. The image of Eyepatch was ruined forever and Kaneki was now teased by his friends and teammates, S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel also did this but one death glare from Kaneki was enough to make them stop. They valued their life, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki's adorable, that's a fact you can't argue with.


	2. Barbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised no one thought of this. There is only one fanfic but that is because I gave the idea to TheLovers on AO3 using my real name. I mean, Ken! The name of Barbies boyfriend, how could no one make the connection?!
> 
> Please comment on it, it doesn' even need to be that long just put 'I love this' or 'this is good.'

3rd Person's P.O.V. 

"How long until we get home? " Steve asked, exhausted. 

The group had just finished destroying a Hydra base which was manufacturing extremely dangerous laser technology. The lasers were powerful and it took a long time to destroy all of them but the Avengers managed to get it done. 

"45 minutes, Cap," Clint tells him as he bandages Natasha's arm. The group sat in silence for another 6 minutes until it was broken by a British voice.

"Sir, it is now midnight," Jarvis informs Tony before confetti exploded in the Quinjet. 

"What the f***?!" Kaneki exclaimed.

"Tony!" Steve immediately turned to the billionaire after spitting out confetti.

"What's happening?!" Bruce panicked.

"Confetti?" Natasha and Clint questioned.

"We are under attack!" Thor boomed, getting ready to fight with Mjølnir.

"Surprise!" Tony yells out before throwing party hats and shoving party horns in the hands or mouths of the other, whichever was close. 

"What the hell are you doing, Tony?" Bruce asked, tired. He used to Tony's schemes but this was completely unexpected.

"Don't you guys know what today is?" Tony asked as placed 2 party hats on his head which looked like horns.

"No," Kaneki answered, bored. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Tony right now.

"Geez, Dark Lord, it's your birthday," Tony replies, exasperated.

"Wait," Steve interjects, "it's your birthday, Kaneki?"

"Apparently," Kaneki shrugged, not caring.

"Congratulations!" Thor picked Kaneki up and hugged him, tightly. Thank god for his ghoul biology otherwise, his bones would be dust.

"Put me down," Kaneki demanded, rolling his eyes. Thor was like a big Golden Retriever at the most random of times.

"Well, w-why didn't you t-tell us?" Bruce asked.

"Didn't think it was a big deal, I usually go to the bookstore with my best friend then we'd watch and poke fun at movies the whole night," Kaneki tells them.

"Boring!" Tony yawns and Kaneki glares at him for that comment.

"Don't be rude, Tony," Steve scolded.

"Why did you want the party to be in the Quinjet, after a mission, when we're all so tired?" Clint inquired. 

"Details, details," Tony waves off. Everyone sighed in exhaustion, still not used to Tony's antics.

"Do you want your gift, Kenny?" Tony asked, throwing his arm around his shoulder.

"No," he deadpans and shoves Tony's arm off.

"Too bad! Here you go!" Tony shoved a small wrapped present into Kaneki's hands.

"What's this?"

"Your present, duh."

Kaneki unwrapped the present and was surprised to see...

A Barbie doll dressed in a risqué bondage suit, wearing his mask and had a leather whip in her hands.

"What the f*** is this?!" Kaneki asked, horrified.

"What? How could you not recognise your girlfriend, Ken?" Tony teased, overly amused at how red Kaneki's face was. Everyone except Steve and Thor tried to hide their laughter but they couldn't contain it.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Clint convulsed to the floor.

"Ok, that's smart!" Bruce admitted.

"You and your girlfriend have quite the kinky relationship," Natasha chuckled, winking at him.

"I do not understand," Thor discloses, confused.

"I don't either," Steve echoed. (1)

Kaneki's face becomes more flustered at their laughter and hurls the box at Tony, "F*** YOU, STARK!!"

"Don't blame me for the fact your girlfriend ~loves~ it rough," Tony teased.

"That thing is not my girlfriend!" Kaneki practically screamed.

"Kaneki, show your girlfriend more respect," Natasha scolded.

More snickering arises and Tony and Clint soon begin to sing, "Ken and Barbie, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-" Kaneki holds back a screech of fury.

"Forget it," Kaneki tells them before sitting back down and sulking the rest of the journey. 

"Come on, Kaneki," Tony pleads.

"Yeah, there's no need to sulk," Clint adds.

Kaneki just ignores both of them.

"How about we have a proper party back at the Tower? Without the doll," Steve offers, glaring at the two idiots who tried to object.

"Sounds fun," Bruce acknowledges.

"Aha! We can drink till the sun rises!" Thor bellows excitedly.

"Except Kaneki," Steve interjects. 

"Whaaaat?"

"Boooooo."

"Guys, he's still underage," Bruce explains.

"Plus, he can't drink it," Natasha adds.

Kaneki glances back at his friends who were arguing before muttering, "sounds nice." He hadn't had a party ever. His mother could never afford it and he and Hide usually had a sleepover after spending the whole day together. A party sounded nice.

"So I guess I shouldn't give him these," Tony brought out a bunch of miniaturised outfits. Steve whacks Tony's head. "Ow!"

"Ignore him," Natasha tells Kaneki, sitting beside him, "we should start getting everything ready, who do you want to invite?"

As soon as the Avengers reached the Tower they immediately started to plan Kaneki's birthday party. There was a lot of food, drinks and coffee for the group to enjoy. As promised Tony didn't bring or mention the Barbie doll at the party so it was a fun night for all. Unfortunately, Tony brought the doll back the next day and continuously sent Kaneki more and more dolls, humiliating him in front of his neighbours. Soon everyone knew the connection between Kaneki and Barbie and wished the two a happy life together. In response?

Kaneki nearly killed everyone and was forced into house arrest until he calmed down but at least his frenzy terrified S.H.I.E.L.D. into erasing Barbie into nothing. The name Mattel was now a distant memory and thousands of people lost their jobs.

Truly a dark age...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) World War 2 was from 1939 to 1945. The first Barbie doll was launched in 1959 while Ken was launched in 1961 so Steve doesn't know about Mattel's toys and doesn't know the link and Thor's not from Earth. That doesn't really need an explanation.
> 
> We have to admit that we all played with Barbie dolls at least once in our lives, even guys. Mattel shaped our childhood by making us feel like our bodies were imperfect. I shall never forget the importance of Barbie! Mainly, because I ripped all of their heads off as a game.


	3. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki is 23 and Touka's 21.

3rd Person's P.O.V. 

"Where can we get our hands on one of these things?" Steve asks.

"The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall," Sam replies, Steve looks at Natasha who shrugs her shoulders.

"Shouldn't be a problem," Steve throws down the file on the table is a secret military project called Falcon. "Let's go."

"Wait," Natasha interjects, "I think we're gonna need some help." Steve and Sam looked at her in confusion.

"Who?" They asked but Natasha just smirked.

Kaneki's apartment

"Why are we here?" Sam asks as they all exit the car but, again, she didn't answer.

"Natasha, who are we meeting?" Steve inquired as they followed her into the apartment complex. Natasha knocked on apartment 4C and the two males were surprised to a beautiful young woman with black hair cut into a bob and long bangs that cover the right side of her face.

"Agent Romanoff," Touka greeted, she then analysed Steve and Sam before opening the door wider, "Ken's inside."

"Who's Ken?" Sam whispered as they entered the apartment.

"Ken, your Avenger friends are here," Touka called out as she led them to the living room. Kaneki was sitting on the floor, with his daughter in his arm, while the other held a rattle.

"Who?" Kaneki questioned, looking up. He was surprised to see Natasha, Steve and some other guy in his apartment. "Captain, Natasha? What are you doing here?" He asked as he got up from the ground.

"Wait, Kaneki was the mysterious ally?" Steve asked, flabbergasted. He didn't know Kaneki had a family! In fact, he didn't know anything about Kaneki.

Natasha ignored him again and instead went to Kaneki, "Oh! Little Bunny grew the last time I saw her!" Natasha gasped and Kaneki gave his daughter to Natasha. "How old is she now?"

"4 months," Kaneki stated, proudly.

"This is your daughter?" Steve inquired, still in shock.

"Yep, Usagi 'Bunny' Kaneki," Touka answered holding a tray with 5 steaming cups of coffee. They each took a cup as Touka apologised, "sorry but coffee is all we have."

"It's fine," Sam answered. They all sat down.

"Always so stiff, Kirishima," Natasha teased as Bunny yanked on Natasha's hair as she babbled.

"Screw off, Romanoff," Touka retorts.

"Don't start fighting," Kaneki tells them. Bunny looks around once she hears her father's voice and spots Steve.

"Ah!" Bunny puts out her arms, wanting to be held by the blond, everyone turns to her.

"What's she doing?" Steve asked, nervous.

"She wants you to hold her," Kaneki tells him, amused.

"C-Can I?" Natasha just hands him Bunny, he held her up in front of himself, unsure of how to actually hold her.

Sam snorts, "I don't think you're holding her right."

"Just let her sit on your arm and have your other hand support her back," Touka explains which Steve did.

"Babababa," Bunny babbled as she shakes her rattle, squealing in glee at the sound. She ends up chucking it to the ground and coos at the loss of her toy. Sam picks it up and shakes the rattle gently, making her giggle.

"She's adorable," Steve commented, smiling softly.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that she's so happy when she has the grumpiest parents in the world," Natasha jokes.

"Get out of my house, Romanoff," Touka snaps but there was no bite in her words.

"Anyway, why are you here? And who's this?" Kaneki asks as he points to Sam. 

"We need to brief you on what's happened so far," Natasha warned and she explained their current predicament.

"So S.H.I.E.L.D's been taken over by Hydra?" Kaneki summarises, "and you want me to help you kidnap an executive?"

Natasha said 'yes' the same time Steve said 'no.' Everyone turned to face him.

"Kaneki, you're a father now. Shouldn't you stay out of the fight? You need to be here for your daughter," Steve countered.

Kaneki and Touka share a look before Kaneki gives Steve a reply, "True, but right now, the world is in danger. Hydra wants to control the world after eliminating a lot of innocent people. I don't want Usagi to grow up in a world where she has to fear that'd she be killed at any time. She deserves to live with freedom."

Steve didn't know what to say, he didn't expect that "Ok then," he relented before turning to Touka, "are you fine with that.., Mrs Kaneki?" Steve asked hesitantly, once he realised he never heard her name.

"Touka Kirishima. It's not Kaneki yet," Touka answered.

"Still?" Natasha questioned in disbelief, "how long are you going to wait, Kaneki?" Kaneki didn't answer but lifted Touka's hand, showing a ring on her 4th finger.

"February 17th," Kaneki informs them. "Come on, we need to go." They all get up and Steve passes Bunny to her mother as they make move to leave.

"I'm gonna miss this tyke," Sam comments, tickling her cheek. No one expected what she would do next. Bunny spat out vomit onto Sam's shirt. "Gross!" Sam jumped back, lifting his shirt up.

Kaneki, Steve and Natasha try to hide their laughter but Touka flat out laughs in his face, Bunny following her mother.

"You find that funny, huh?" Sam asked Bunny, rhetorically in a joking manner.

"Here," Kaneki throws a roll of tissue at him which he uses to clean the stain.

Kaneki kissed Bunny on the head then kissed Touka on the lips for a little longer before being interrupted, "Boo. Ew. Gross," Sam complains, blandly.

They separate and Kaneki leaves with the group, "Weak, Wilson. Weak," Kaneki countered. 

"Your kid puked on me, I think this counts as even," Sam retorts.

"She probably could tell that you were an a**hole," Kaneki throws back. Steve snorted in response.

"Come on, Cap! You're meant to back me up," Sam accused.

"Sorry, Sam," Steve replies but he didn't look sorry in the slightest.

"Alright, boys, that's enough bickering," Natasha interjects, "save it for later."


	4. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested FoxyAtTheCorner on fanfiction who wanted to the first meeting between Kaneki and the Avengers. Unfortunately, he/she didn't tell me how they wanted it so I used a depressive Kaneki. This may have extra chapters.

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Kaneki was in a bar, downing another drink. He forced the disgusting liquor down his throat and ignored the burning sensation. While alcohol tasted sickening, it still had the same effect of getting him drunk. It's been 3 months since he arrived in America since he arrived in another world.

He failed. He failed to protect his precious people. Everyone was killed during the raid at Anteiku. Touka-chan, Hinami, Yoshimura-san, Koma-san, Irimi-san, Banjou and his friends who had come to help, Tsukiyama-san and even Hide. He went straight to Kishou Arima to die and he thought the White Reaper did, in fact, kill him but here he is, alive and well, in another world.

He didn't want to live. He tried everything to end his life but his regeneration prevented him from dying. He drank a bottle of acid, he clawed at his throat, he impaled himself on his own kagune, he even jumped off a skyscraper **(1)**. Nothing worked. He was forced to live in this world all alone.

While he was brooding, he hadn't noticed that the whole bar had gone quiet when a stunning red-haired woman entered wearing a long black dress with a slit on the side. She struts to Kaneki and sits next to him, he glanced at her for a second before focusing back on his drink.

"Hello," Natasha purrs, throwing him a seductive look as she rests her arms on the table, she leaned forward slightly, exposing more of her cleavage. Kaneki turns his body away in response. "Oh, don't be like that," Natasha replies.

"Get lost," Kaneki glares but it has no effect on her, she just smirks at him. She asks the bartender for a drink and takes a small sip, studying him. She has to abandon her current plan since seduction obviously won't work on him.

"September 7th, Bloomberg Tower, quite a tall building don't you think?" Natasha hints, her seductive demeanour changing into a deadlier one.

Kaneki flinches before he spins around and grabs her arm, holding it in a tight grip and hisses, "What do you know?"

"I'm here to offer you a deal, Cannibal," Natasha tells him, her tone growing sharp, she brings out a file filled with photographs of mutilated bodies. "At the end of each month, you scavenge for the bodies of overdose or suicide victims. Anyone you find dead, you eat. I can have you arrested for your crimes."

Kaneki snorts and Natasha looks amused herself before asking what was funny, "You can't arrest me since, technically, I haven't committed a crime."

"What do you mean?"

"You may consider cannibalism a crime but there is no law which says it is illegal to cannibalise a human," Kaneki taunts, enjoying the flash of annoyance that flickered in her eyes.

"I can't argue with that," Natasha acknowledges, "but that doesn't mean that you're off the hook. You're too dangerous to be left unchecked that's why I was asked to recruit you into the Avengers. You have the necessary skills and abilities to join."

"What skills and abilities?"

"A strong healing factor," Natasha stated, "7 known attempts of suicide all of which you survived without any scars or injuries, you're stronger and faster than the average human. You meet more than basic requirements."

"So you want me to join your band of freaks?" Kaneki asked, rhetorically. "As interesting as that sounds, I decline. I got better things to do."

"Like what?" Natasha inquires.

"Finding new ways to kill myself!" Kaneki cheered, not a hint of shame laced his voice even when he grabbed the attention of every single customer.

"You know you'll be doing a lot good for the sake of humanity," Natasha declares.

"I don't give a flying f*** about humanity anymore," Kaneki retorts.

Natasha raises a brow at that statement, "Really? What about little Riley?" Kaneki freezes before looking away from Natasha.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Kaneki replies, touching his chin without realising it.

"Riley Thompson, 10 years old, lives with both her parents on 6th Street. She was kidnapped straight after school and missing for 5 hours but was returned safely to her parents. She said that she was rescued by a handsome white-haired man who wore a scary mask. Care to explain?" Natasha questions.

"She was just a kid," Kaneki tells her, "an innocent kid who didn't deserve to be in the hand of that pathetic, perverted psycho."

"You rescued her because you cared what would happen to her, despite not knowing her," Natasha theorises the truth. "You say you don't care about humanity, but you believe life is precious which is why you always kill as a last resort."

"Partly correct, I use to care and there are times I still do, but I never spare anyone I deem my enemy. I slaughter them down like the dog they are," Kaneki corrects as he kicks his dry lips, craving his next meal. "Why do you want me to join anyway? I'm a cannibal."

"You are but that doesn't mean you're evil, it's obvious that you can't control your eating habits so you always search for corpses. Never after the living, that's why S.H.I.E.L.D wants you," Natasha explains.

Kaneki ponders on this, joining the Avengers means that he'll finally have a purpose in this world. There's no point in trying to commit suicide again since it'll never work. However, he doesn't know how the other members will react, will they loathe him or will they be understanding like this woman?

'I... I don't want to be alone,' Kaneki remembers the sorrows and aches he suffered from, he is still suffering. He can't get attached to these new teammates, everyone he cares about leaves him. He's learnt his lesson, no more caring for people and no one should care for him.

"Sorry but I have to decline," Kaneki tells her, regretfully.

"Unfortunately, you can't decline," Natasha responds immediately, "my mission was to recruit you no matter what. If you decline to join the Avengers then you'll forcibly be taken into custody where experiments will be made upon your body. Remember that you're too dangerous to be left unchecked."

"I'll join then," Kaneki quickly agrees, he may have an extremely high pain tolerance but he doesn't want to become experimental material, "but I should warn you that I don't trust easily."

"Excellent," Natasha states, "come on."

"What? Right now?"

"Of course," Natasha replies, getting off the seat and walking out the bar with Kaneki trailing beside her. "My name is Natasha Romanoff, also known as Black Widow."

Humans were the same. They don't care about others as long as they get what they want. Kaneki was starting to regret taking up her offer, but he couldn't change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part is done! Part 2 will be started immediately.
> 
> (1) I'm making Kaneki's regeneration even stronger like Noro's. Kaneki could be decapitated yet still be alive and completely regrow his head which is why he was still alive even after falling off a 55 storey building.


	5. Dense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is was requested by Kida-ko on Wattpad who wanted to see the male Avengers compete with each other for Kana's affection so harem fic. She's 20.
> 
> Please enjoy.

3rd Person's P.O.V. 

It was breakfast time in the Avengers Tower, everyone was in the kitchen. Bruce was at the stove, making the last batch of pancakes while the rest sat at the table except for Kana who had just entered for her usual cup of coffee.

"Morning everyone," Kana yawned, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eye as she trudged to the kitchen. Her snow white hair was in a messy state but still complimented her face. She was wearing a black shirt which had a red, broken heart with a golden arrow pierced through one of the halves. The shirt reached mid-thigh.

"Morning, Kana," the rest greeted, happily. She ambled to the marble island/countertops (1) the males couldn't help but stare at the exposing piece of flesh. Natasha cleared her throat, the guys look at her and she gives them a pointed look, brow raised. They immediately set their gaze to their plates, embarrassed to be caught.

Kana flopped onto the chair and rested her head onto her arms, trying to fall back asleep.

'Cute,' all the guys thought, loving her sleeping face.

"Here Kana," Bruce offered a cup of coffee in front of her. Kana lifted her head at the smell of coffee, she took the cup in both hands, inhaled the scent before taking a small sip.

"Mm, you're getting better, Bruce," Kana compliments, completely rejuvenated. She smiled brightly at him, "this tastes like heaven," Kana's back was to the table so she missed the piercing glares of jealousy sent to the Doctor. He just threw his own smug which was very uncharacteristic of him. Thor noticed that Tony was staring at his lap, he took a closer look and saw there was a video feed of Kana's legs on his phone which was going upwards and Thor realised that Tony was trying to get a peek from under her shirt. He grabbed Tony's head and shoved it into his cereal.

Everyone turned to noise and was surprised to see Tony drowning in milk, "Dammit Tony, don't sleep there! Didn't I tell you to get to bed on time?" Kana fussed, grabbing a towel and wiping his face of milk.

"Sorry, but I was on the verge on a breakthrough," Tony told her. The jealous glares now turned to Tony.

Kana sighed, "You say that every night."

Natasha rolled her eyes at their childishness and Kana's oblivious nature, "Kana, are we still on for today?"

"Hm? Oh yeah!" Kana remembered that she and Natasha were going shopping today. "Do you guys want anything?" Kana inquired. The guys shook their heads.

"Get dressed, I will as well as soon as I finish," Natasha told her and Kana leaves the kitchen. "God, you're so obvious. It's a miracle Kana hasn't found out," she complained but was very much amused.

"Let me make this clear, Kana's mine," Clint stated, daring anyone to challenge him.

"Yeah right, Legolas(!)" Tony rolled his eyes, "it's evident that Kana ends up with me, and why wouldn't she? I'm Tony Stark and Iron Man, a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"And that's exactly why Kana won't end up with you," Steve interjects, smugly, "you're a playboy. I may not be up to date with the modern world but I'm pretty sure that means you flirt with every single girl you come across. I doubt that Kana will find that attractive."

"That doesn't mean you are either, Cap," Bruce interjects, "remember you're 99, old enough to be her grandfather."

"True, but physically, I'm 32, younger than all of you and closest to her age," Steve counters, "and if we're judging by age, Thor's old enough to be her ancestor while the rest of you are old enough to be her father."

"Ha! You, mortals, fail in comparison to me! I am a God, the God of Thunder, a fierce warrior of Asgard and the strongest Avenger. I am more worthy of Lady Kana's hand," Thor boasted.

All full-blown argument escalated between the males with an annoyed Natasha in the middle. "Stop!" Natasha snapped. "Why don't you guys have a little competition? Since Kana and I are going out, you guys need to find Kana a gift. Whichever she likes the most, she'll give the person a kiss on the cheek."

"You know what? I'm joining you girls," Tony tells her.

"No, you're not," Natasha shoots down instantly, "this is a girls day out, no guys allowed. You're not joining us, period," Natasha glares at them, daring them to object.

"How long do we have?" Clint asked.

"It's 9:30 and we're coming back around 15:00 so 5 and a half hours. Use your time wisely boys," Natasha taunts before leaving to get changed.

Kana comes down the stairs with Natasha, "We're leaving, are you sure you guys don't want anything?"

Natasha scowls at the group and they didn't dare test her so turned down the offer again.

"Ok, see you later," Kana waved them goodbye and they soon left the building.

"Now, what?" Steve asked, "we can't follow them."

"Actually, we can," Clint realises, "Nat said we couldn't join but she didn't say we couldn't follow."

"Is that wise?" Thor inquired, slightly nervous. He wouldn't admit it but Natasha was a force to reckon with.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Natasha will maim us all and no one will ever find our bodies," Bruce answers, cleaning his glasses.

"Eh, still worth it," Tony shrugged.

"Well, okay," Steve agreed, "but we need proper disguises. Let's face it, we stick out like a sore thumb."

"Alright, Avengers Assemble!" Clint announces, throwing his fist in the air.

"That's my bit!" Steve exclaimed.

The mall

Kana and Natasha were walking side by side as they window shopped. The guys were following them from a distance. Unfortunately for them, Natasha noticed them tailing her and Kana. 

"I'm going to make them pay," Natasha mumbled under her breath.

"Make who pay?" Kana asked, perplexed.

"Nobody," Natasha replies before looking around, she notices a certain store which will be perfect for revenge. "Kana, why don't you try some things on from here?"

Kana took one look at the store, she raises a brow before agreeing, "Sure."

The guys followed without realising what store they entered, they soon regretted and loved the fact that they entered the store.

"Kana, why don't you try these on?" Natasha offers black lace Brazilian underwear. Kana takes the item to the changing room.

"It fits fine," Kana tells Natasha from the changing room.

"Why don't you come out and show me?" Natasha asks, glancing back at the guys who were hiding behind a clothes rail. 

"Aren't there any guys out there?" Kana asked, hesitantly.

"Not right now."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Fine," Kana relented, she exited the changing room. "How do I look?" Kana rubbed her upper arm, extremely embarrassed. Her cheeks were a deep red and her eyes flickered the shop, trying to catch any guys peeking.

"Amazing," Natasha reassures.

"Wow," Tony admires Kana's slim figure.

Clint whistles in appreciation.

Steve and Bruce covered their eyes, but couldn't help but peek.

"Truly a goddess," Thor praised.

"What are you doing?!" A worker shrieked to the males which made them jump 3 feet into the air. They ran out of the store with the worker throwing clothes hangers at their retreating backs.

"We just saw something amazing," Tony stated and the rest couldn't help but agree.

"Guys, they're leaving the store!" Steve warned.

"Let's go," Thor said and they carried on trailing the girls for another hour and each still had no idea what they should get Kana.

"Well, this is a total bust," Clint complained. The rest agrees as they sat at a food court.

"We trailed them for an hour and a half but we still don't know what to get, Steve admitted. 

"What would Lady Kana like?" Thor mulled.

"She hangs out with each of us, doesn't she? What does she do with all of you?" Bruce asked. "Kana and I usually mediate together."

"Last week, Kana was watching me draw and said she'd like to learn," Steve recalls, getting an idea.

"She also loves coffee," Clint realised.

Soon everyone has an idea on what to get Kana and they scattered to grab their gifts.

3 1/2 hours later

"Guys we're home," Kana calls, walking into the living room with Natasha, their arms filled with bags. Kana was surprised to see 5 sweating males waiting for her.

"Kana, I got you a gift!" They yelled out in unison.

"What?"

They guys repeated themselves but their voices overlapped one another.

"One at a time, boys, one at a time," Natasha reminds.

"Alright, each of us got you a gift," Steve explains.

"Really?" Kana felt so touched.

"Yes, here I got you this," Steve hands her a beginner art kit which includes a sketch pad and drawing pencils. He also handed her a picture he drew, it was her wearing her battle suit. She was looking over her shoulder without her mask and her kagune poised for an attack. She was running her hands through her hair to stop it from getting in the way of her face.

"It's amazing!" Kana gasped.

"Yeah, yeah. Princess, wanna see my gift?" Tony interjects, getting an angry look from Steve. He was sitting on a large object which was covered by a white cloth. Kana nods so Tony rips the cloth off, revealing the mysterious object to be a sleek, black motorcycle.

"I specifically designed this for you," Tony winked as everyone stared in awe, "this baby uses a 10 cylinder, 90 degrees v-type engine and can reach up to 350mph or 560km/h."

"Wow!" Kana studied the bike closer, "can I test drive it now?"

"Sure!"

"What about our gifts?" Bruce interrupts. Kana faces Bruce and realises that she still needs to see the gifts the other guys had gotten her. She apologised and told them to continue.

Bruce handed her small wrapped present, Kana unwrapped the gift to see it was a silver heart-shaped box. Her name was engraved on the top of the box.

"Bruce, did you make this?" Kana asked, touched.

"Yep, just for you," Bruce assures, "that's not all, there are 5 buttons on each side. Press one."

Kana presses one button and the top opens up, revealing two dolls twirling to the waltz. "It's so beautiful!"

"Each button plays a different song with different dolls," Bruce informs. 

"I love it," Kana comments, holding the music close to her chest. It was then that a few large packages arrived in the lift. "What's this?"

"My gift to you," Clint replies before smugly stating, "I know for a fact that you'll love my gift."

Kana places each box next to each other before opening one and to her surprise, it was coffee beans. Not just any coffee beans but, "Hacienda La Esmeralda," Kana admires. Not just that one but there was Luwak coffee from Indonesia, Molokai coffee from Hawaii, Blue Mountain from Jamaica and many more rare coffee beans. "Clint because of you I'm never going to sleep... and I don't care!" Kaneki yells, excited. She was jumped up and hugged Clint as she thanked him over and over again.

"You're welcome," Clint replied, sending the others an egotistical smirk behind Kana's back. He mouthed these words to them, "I win."

"Lady Kana, I still have my gift to present!" Thor exclaims so Kana let's go of Clint to take the box which had multiple puncture holes. She opened the box to see a tiny white kitten with only 3 legs and had parts of its fur shaved off.

Kana lifted the kitten out of the box into her arms, "Aww, she's so precious," Kana cooed.

"According to the store, she was rescued last month from an abusive owner and she needs a loving, new home. I thought she'd have a happy home with you," Thor appeals.

"That's so thoughtful, Thor," Kana praises before lifting the kitten above her head, "I think I'll name you, Yuki." Yuki meows in response.

"So Kana, whose gift is best?" Clint asked.

"What?"

"Natasha said whoever got you the gift you like most then you'd give that person a kiss on the cheek," Steve explains.

"Oh really?" Kana drawled, throwing Natasha a look.

"Yeah," the guys said in unison.

Kana sighs before saying, "I guess I got no choice. All of you, close your eyes." The guys all closed their eyes and Kana placed a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Yes! Wait. Why are you saying yes? She kissed me. No, she kissed me! Stop, copying me!" The guys shouted at each other at the same time, "Kana?" 

"I gave all of you a kiss since I don't know which gift I love the most. Bye guys," Kana winks before taking Yuki and all her other gifts except the motorcycle to her room.

"So... no one won?" Thor realised.

"The competition may be over, but you guys are still competing for her affection," Natasha reminds them, "it's still not over."

"She's right," Bruce agrees.

"I'm not giving Kana up," Tony challenges.

"Neither am I," Thor agrees. 

"Looks like it still on," Clint says.

"Well, let the best man win," Steve proposes.


	6. HideKane

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"Hide, I love you," Kaneki stated.

"Aww, I love you too," Hide responds.

"But how the hell did you end up like this?" Kaneki inquired, staring at Hide's behind since his upper body was stuck in a playground tunnel, there were children hanging around giggling at the blond. 20 minutes ago, he was at work in Starbucks when he received a phone call from Hide, asking him to come to the park for an emergency.

"It was Timmy's fault!" Hide accused/whined.

"No, it wasn't!" The 7-year-old protested.

"Hide," Kaneki warned.

"Fine," Hide pouts, "I thought it'd be fun to play with the kids like I was a kid."

"Hide, you are a young adult, not a child, you'd think you would know that you wouldn't fit through the tunnel," Kaneki criticised as he pinched the top of his nose, between his eyes, in frustration.

"Well, I know now," Hide replies, cheekily. Kaneki responds by kicking his behind. "Ow!"

Kaneki sighed before grabbing Hide's legs, "Stay still," he demands and starts yanking but Hide wouldn't budge an inch. "Geez, you need to watch what you eat."

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" Hide exclaimed, utterly offended.

"No, you did," Kaneki retorts, making the children cover their mouths to hide their laughter. Hide flails his legs in a tantrum in response and Kaneki rolls his eyes, "stop throwing a tantrum," he demands before trying to yank Hide out of the tunnel again while this was happening the children saw someone who could help.

"Hey guys, look who it is!" Timmy whispers to his friends.

"Woah, it's Captain America!" A girl squeals, excitedly. The children all run to him.

"Captain America! Captain America!" The children call and Steve stops his jog to greet them.

"Hey kids," Steve smiles.

"Captain America, could you help us, please?" Timmy pleaded.

"What do you need help with?" Steve asks so the children drag him to the playground, chatting amiably. Steve was surprised to see Kaneki trying to pull out another guy who was stuck in a tunnel.

"Kaneki?"

"Cap?-WOAH!!" Kaneki accidentally fell back, yanking Hide's trousers right off, leaving the blond in his boxers. "Oop..."

"Oops?! That's all you can say?! I'm in my underwear!" Hide wailed. The children giggled as Kaneki sighed in exasperation, he was about to calm Hide when he saw what was on Hide's boxers.

"Bunny boxers? How manly, Hide," Kaneki teased. Hide threw an even bigger tantrum.

"Umm Kaneki? Shouldn't we help him?" Steve asked, taking pity on Hide.

"Who's that?" Hide asked but was ignored.

"I'm trying but he's really wedged in," Kaneki groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "I swear no more cake, Hide."

"Whaaaat?!" Hide bawled. "Cake is life! Why are you so mean to me, Neki?!"

"I'm not being mean. It's for your own good," Kaneki explains but Hide was having none of it.

"Waah! Meanie! Kids, he's being mean, right?! Cake should never be banned!!" Hide yelled and the children agreed, shouting at Kaneki for being mean. Steve just watched, unsure how to react.

"Kaneki, let's just get him out," Steve reminds. Kaneki sighs before nodding, he grabs Hide's left leg while Steve grabs Hide's right leg and they both pull, hard. After a lot of tugging and yanking, Hide flew out of the tunnel and into Kaneki's lap.

Hide moans in pain, he then opens his eyes to see Captain America asking if he was OK. Hide jumps up and enthusiastically shakes Steve's hand, his eyes sparkling, "Woah! I can't believe I finally get to meet Captain America!.. in my underwear..." Hide realises before shouting, "Kaneki, where's my trousers?!" Kaneki throws him his trousers and Hide, hastily, tries to yank them on.

Hide immediately turns to Steve and opens his mouth to say something but clamps it shut, his face burned bright red. He throws himself into Kaneki's chest. Kaneki pats his head and comforts him, "There, there. Everything's fine."

"No, it's not. Captain America saw me in bunny underwear," Hide sobs, sniffing loudly which made Kaneki roll his eyes, smiling in exasperation.

"Don't you dare ruin my shirt, Hide," Kaneki warns though his tone was soft.

Steve could see they were close and couldn't help but inquire about their relationship, "How do you two know each other?"

"We've been best friends since we were 10," Kaneki informs.

"Now we're dating!" Hide adds. Steve didn't expect that Kaneki seemed kinda cold. It was hard to believe that Kaneki could be in a relationship.

"Technically, we're engaged," Kaneki discloses. OK, Steve definitely didn't expect that.

"Congrats," Steve tells them, "when's the wedding?"

"Unfortunately, we can't afford a wedding so we're just going to get registered," Hide said, sadly.

"Doesn't S.H.I.E.L.D pay you a lot?" Steve inquired.

"Yeah, but a wedding is still too expensive," Kaneki answers.

"What about Tony?"

Kaneki was about to answer when Hide interrupts, "You mean, Tony Stark? He'll pay for the wedding?" Hide gasps. "Yay! Kaneki, we can finally have a proper wedding!"

"No, we can't," Kaneki interjects, "I'm not getting Stark to pay. That's despicable."

"I'll wear a dress," Hide offers.

"Pleasure doing business," Kaneki shakes Hide's hand. Steve just watched, wondering what the hell was going. "See you later, Cap," Kaneki waves goodbye with Hide as they leave to plan the wedding.

"What just happened?" Steve asked himself, standing in the dust.

"They're going to get married!" Timmy answers, helpfully.


	7. Embarrassing Photos

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"Guys! You wouldn't believe what I found!" Clint runs into the room, holding a picture in one hand. He was panting heavily and his grin was so wide that his cheeks were beginning to hurt. The rest of the Avengers stopped what they were doing to see what all the fuss was about.

"What did you find?" Bruce asked, curiously. Clint just shoved the picture into Bruce's hands instead of answering. "Tony, is this you... wearing Captain America pyjamas?"

That got everyone's attention and they all jumped up, wanting to see the picture. In Tony's case, burn it before the others could see it.

"Seriously?"

"Now that's something I want to see."

"Woah!"

"Let me see!"

"Give that back!" Tony demanded, face growing a deep shade of red. Thor lifted him in a bear hug, "Thor, lemme go!" Tony yells as he fights Thor's grip while all the others members saw the picture and began to comment on them.

"Wow," was all that Steve could say, he felt slightly touched that Tony was a fan of his even if it was in childhood.

"Is that a Captain America teddy bear?" Natasha teased, enjoying how much Tony was squirming. 

"Aww, how adorable," Kaneki cooed, an evil look on his face. He was clearly mocking Tony.

"Screw off, Barbie lover!" Tony snapped, irate. Kaneki kicked Tony in the stomach for that comment. He was beginning to forget that whole Barbie fiasco but Tony brought back the horrifying memories. 

"F*** you, Stark," Kaneki responds, cracking his finger. He sounded calm but there was a dangerous look in his eyes which promised pain. Steve grabs Kaneki before he could do any more harm to Tony.

"Calm down, you two," Steve advised before turning to Tony, saying, "there's nothing to be embarrassed about Tony, I think it's cute."

"Like I give a damn about what a show monkey thinks," Tony grumbles after Thor puts him down.

"Come on Tony," Bruce intervenes, "everyone has embarrassing photos of themselves, not just you."

"Yeah, I got one of Kaneki on my phone!" Clint announces, laughing.

"What?" Kaneki questions in disbelief before moving to attack Clint. "Where the hell did you get a picture of me?! What it is?!" Clint runs around the room while Kaneki chased him, he skillfully dodged and evaded Kaneki at every turn, making the chase fruitless.

"Thor, get Kaneki," Natasha orders which Thor did.

"Thor, you p****! If you don't let me go right now I'll f****** tear your head off then shove it so far up straight up your b**** a** so you'll be c******* blood out your c*** for a month! I won't stop there as well! I'll rip out your f****** your decaying b**** and d*** and let the m*****f****** crows pick at them! "

"Kaneki! Language!" Steve yells out, horrified. The rest looked a little green at Kaneki's cursing spree.

"C-could we just see the picture?" Thor mumbles, nervously, tightening his grip on Kaneki.

"No!"

"Sure," Clint answers, showing the picture on his phone. The photo was taken from a bottom angle, Kaneki, with black hair, was beet red and was yelling in shock as he used one hand to hold his maid dress down to prevent a panty shot while the other held a tray of coffee which he obviously lost his grip on. There was a strange purple-haired man with a nosebleed in the background.  **(1)**

"Wow," the group said in unison.

"You look cute Kaneki," Steve admits, blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Have you considered a sex change?" Natasha asks, she sounded serious instead of teasing.

"What happened to this cutie pie?!" Tony questioned, yelling incredulously. 

"Puberty, most likely," Bruce theorised, sounding disappointed.

Thor dropped Kaneki and stumble over his words as he apologised, "I-I-I must apologise... I had no id-idea you were a-a lady."

As usual, Kaneki blew a fuse, "Where the f*** did you get that, Barton! Was it Touka?! It was Touka, wasn't it?!" Kaneki began to curse out the Ukaku user but Clint quickly quelled his suspicions.

"Nope," Clint said, popping the 'p,' "it was your sister."

"Hinami?" Kaneki questions in disbelief before cracking another finger and threatened Clint, "how dare you accuse Hinami, you depraved a******. Count your blessings bird-brain, because there will be nothing left of you once I've dealt with you."

Clint ran for his life as a being way worse than the Devil hunted him down. The group didn't dare help Clint instead they stared at the picture a little longer till Tony took it and sent the picture to all their phones.

"I didn't know Kaneki had a sister," Steve said to the group.

"To be fair, we know nothing of him since he doesn't share well," Natasha adds.

"How many more pictures could we get from her?" Tony asked, impishly. He rubbed his hands together evilly as he thought of more schemes for revenge.

"You cannot be thinking of anything good with that look Tony," Natasha explains, raising a brow. 

"Should we not help him?" Thor asked as he heard more crashes and screaming from Clint.

"..."

"Nah!" They all said in unison before going about their everyday lives. Tony still wanted to mess with Kaneki so stole his phone and called Hinami, asking for anymore embarrassing photos of Kaneki. She was hesitant but Touka, hearing the conversation, immediately started to send Tony pictures of Kaneki.

Kaneki quickly found out and nearly strangled Tony to death had it not been for Steve. Footage was leaked of him assaulting Tony Stark and Kaneki was hailed a National Hero by Senator Stern, Justin Hammer and all those who found Tony to be a prick.

Too this day, the Avengers have no idea why Kaneki was awarded a medal but the group chalked it up to as the world being full of weirdos. It wasn't the strangest that has ever happened to the team, not even in their top 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I wrote a chapter of Kaneki in a maid dress in 'He's Too Innocent!' This scene doesn't exist though. 


	8. Ruined Mask

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

It was a quiet afternoon in the Avengers Tower. Clint and Thor were challenging each other against Mario Cart, chowing down nachos when they had the chance, Natasha was lying on the couch, reading a book and Bruce was reassembling his watch. Kaneki and Steve were sparring in the training room while no one knew what Tony was doing until he quietly snuck into the living room.

"Boo!" Tony yelled, scaring Clint and Thor, the latter crushing the game controller. The two whipped round and saw Tony... wearing Kaneki's mask.

"Is that Kaneki's mask?!" Bruce asked, incredulously.

"Yep!" Tony answered, completely proud of himself, "don't I look mysteriously gloomy? Here, look! I'll half kill you, you bastards," Tony mimicked Kaneki.

"You're dead, Tony," Clint stated and Thor was quick to agree.

"It seems you have dug yourself an early grave," Thor quips.

"Aw, come on! It's not that bad!" Tony brushes off their warnings before taking it off and holding it up as an offering, "wanna try it on?"

"No!" Bruce yelps, offended and wondered how his best friend was so fearless.

"How much of your sanity did you lose in that last mission Tony?" Natasha inquired, sarcastically, not once looking up from her book.

"I'll have you know my sanity level has not changed since birth!" Tony retorts.

"It's sad you know that," Natasha quips.

"Is it bad that I want to try it on?" Clint questions.

"Nope!" Tony answers, throwing Clint the mask who excitedly put it on.

"Woah," Clint gasps, loving the strange feeling of cool leather on his skin.

"How does it feel?"

"It's so exhilarating," Clint breathes out, "no wonder, Kaneki has this! I kinda want to jump off the Tower and land in a superhero pose."

"Me too! Me too!" Thor exclaim, throwing his arms around wildly. Clint takes it off and passes it to Thor without thinking.

"Wait!" Bruce yells but it was too late.

(Tear!)

That wasn't good, the group stare at the large tear on the side of the mask where Thor was wearing it. "Oops."

"Oops?!" Bruce echoed, panicking. "That's all you can say?! You ripped Kaneki's mask!"

"It's not that big," Clint intervenes, "maybe you could fix it?"

"I'm a scientist not a seamstress!" Bruce raved.

"What he means to say is that you're all screwed," Natasha adds, closing her book and getting up from the sofa. "Thor, take the mask off before you damage it more."

Thor yanked the mask of his face but, intentionally caused the tear to grow, "Damn it Goldilocks! Let me!" Tony railed, tenderly holding the mask. Unfortunately, he tripped backwards causing the mask to fly into the bowl of nachos.

"AGHH!!!" The males flew into a frenzy as Bruce seized the cheese-covered mask.

"You're definitely dead," Natasha said, amused.

"Perhaps we can clean it?" Thor offers.

"Kaneki will still be able to smell it," Natasha retorts.

"She's right!" Tony yells, falling to his knees as he yanks at his hair.

"What's going on in here?" A voice interrupts, making the males jump up.

"AGHH!!!"

Steve flinched at the unexpected screams and inquired about their strange behaviour, "What's wrong?" Steve asked, curiously, though it was more of a demand. The group just turned to look at the mess of a mask in Bruce's hands. "Is that Kaneki's mask?"

"Yeah, these 3 idiots ruined it," Natasha rats out immediately, pointing to Tony. Clint and Thor.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, anything to do with Tony gave him a migraine but with Clint and Thor added, he practically had a hangover. "What happened?" The trio all tried answer, their voices overlapping which annoyed Steve more. "One at a time!"

"Tony stole Kaneki's mask," Thor explains.

"I tried it on then Clint then Thor who ended up tearing it," Tony adds.

"And Tony threw in a bowl of nachos," Clint patronised.

"You say it like I did it on purpose!" Tony retorts.

"You're the reason it's ruined!" Clint accused and the two start arguing.

"Hey guys, have you seen my mask?" Kaneki asked, loudly as he came down the stairs. The males went into panic and Bruce threw the mask to Tony.

"What do I do?!" Tony whispers, harshly.

"Get rid of it!" Bruce replies. Tony ran back and forth, not knowing what to do with the mask but when he saw Kaneki's shadow, he threw the mask behind him without looking where it landed.

(Clunk!)

A strange whirring sound started up and something was being torn to shreds. The group looked behind and they saw that behind Tony, a few feet away was the open door to the kitchen which showed where the sink garbage disposal was.

Uh-oh.

"What's that sound?" Kaneki asked the group as he past the his teammates and headed to the sink. "Wha-?" Kaneki shut off the disposal and tugged out the mess of leather out of the sink, Kaneki immediate turned to the group, who were still standing there.

"Is this my mask? Why does it stink of cheese?" Kaneki grinds his teeth as tries to keep all pieces in his hands. "Who did this? No, wait! Tony, explain," Kaneki demanded as he tried to keep his cool.

"What made you think it was me?!" Kaneki shot him a look. "Okay, fine. It was all Thor!" Tony blamed, pointing his finger at the flabbergasted God of Thunder.

"What?! No!" Thor denied, and immediately pushed the blame back onto Tony, "he brought it to me!"

"Well, your fat face was what caused the tear."

"Fat? How dare you! This is all muscle! I do not expect you to know since all you are made of is fat," Thor shot back.

Tony gasped in an exaggerated manner, placing his hand over his arc reactor, "I am not fat!"

"Shut up, Iron prick!" Kaneki snapped, "why does it stink of cheese?"

"Tony threw it in a bowl of nachos," Bruce replied instantly.

"No! I took it from Bruce, tripped backwards which made it fly into the bowl of nachos," Tony explained as if that would help but only proved to make Kaneki angrier.

Kaneki took a deep breath in as he tried to calm his anger which was unsuccessful, "how..." Kaneki's voice was strangely high, he put his hands together in a praying motion before placing it against his forehead, "how did it end up in the garbage disposal?"

"That's the greatest part, Tony actually threw it in there," Natasha answers, smirking.

Tony made a strangling noise at the back of his throat to protest but realised he couldn't since Natasha's statement was true.

"~Tony~" Kaneki sang darkly, cracking his index finger, "what's 1000-7?" Tony started running for his life with Kaneki the Hell Hound chasing him.

"We told him he was going to die," Natasha mused.

"Oh god," Bruce comments as he heads to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Clint asks.

"Saving Tony by making Kaneki a cup of coffee and offering an agreement for both," Bruce answers.

After calming Kaneki down, Bruce reminded him that tiny was rich and could easily have it fixed by a seamstress or mask maker but Kaneki was utterly repulsed in having a faceless nobody touching his mask. He demanded that he and Tony fly all the way to Japan to Uta's studio to replace the mask. Uta didn't know whether to be angry at Tony for destroying the mask or to laugh out loud at how he destroyed it. Either way Uta milked Tony for a third of his fortune and Tony knew never to mess with Kaneki or his mask ever again.

Unfortunately, he's Tony Stark and never listens to anyone so Kaneki's mask is never safe from Tony's grasp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be clear, this is something Tony would definitely do.
> 
> P.s. If you're giving me requests make sure you add a little more detail and add a scene. I sometimes get vague requests and when I ask for more info no one answers back.


	9. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested bunny nami who wanted 'what if centipede appears in the middle of a fight or the avengers catch him having a nightmare about his time with Jason?' and ElChaChaCha who wanted 'As a suggestion I was wondering if kaneki could have a flashback to his torture, causing him to centipede/kakuja form. This might lead to the avengers trying to stop him or fight him e.t.c'
> 
> The first part is a little graphic so warning.

 

**Kaneki's P.O.V.**

_"~Kaneki-kun~_ _" Yamori sang, a sadistic grin on his face. He brought up the pliers to my hand and pulled. I scream as my finger was slowly torn off my hand. He just laughs, "more, more, more. Scream for me!_ _"_

_"No."_

_"Choose... mother or child?!" Yamori demanded, his facing morphing into a grotesque mess. Both arms held Kei-san and Kouto-kun but they were already dead. Kouto-kun's neck was all mangled as it hung from an unusual angle, bones were poking out from his neck while Kei-san had a huge hole in her abdomen that just won't stop bleeding. Her intestines had fallen to the floor and I could see her intestines, liver and other organs._

_"Let me go."_

_Yamori let go and they dropped down like a drag doll but they were still staring at me with their cold, dead eyes. Mocking me, blaming me, condemning me._

_"You're weak, Kaneki. You killed them because you are weak,_ _" Yamori jeered._

_"I didn't mean to."_

_"Nufufu, it's so funny. How you prance around with the Avengers, pretending to be strong. How long are you going to delude yourself?_ _" Rize accuses, chuckling at my misfortune._

_"Weak. Pathetic. Monstrous. How can you save others when you can't even save yourself?_ _" They taunted in unison._

_Something crawled up my leg. It was a centipede, not just one but billions climbing up my leg. They were eating me. Tearing at my flesh._

_"_ _NO!!" I shriek as they clambered higher up my body till they reached my head. They wriggled into my ear, I could hear them scuttering around my mind and then they began chewing at my brain._

_They tore my flesh bit by bit, I scream and shriek as they laugh at me._

_"Weak! Pathetic! Monster! WEAK! PATHETIC! MONSTER!_ _" It echoed all around. I couldn't stop it._

_Help!_

My eyes shot open but I never woke up.

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Steve had just come back from the kitchen after grabbing a glass of water. He couldn't sleep due to Thor's snoring, it didn't help that he had enhanced hearing either. He was walking past the room when he heard whimpering.

"...no..." it was coming from Kaneki's room. Steve pressed his ear to the door and listened. "I, didn't mean to..." He didn't mean to do what?

"Kaneki," Steve called, knocking on the door loud, waking the others.

"Urgh, it's 3 in the morning," Tony complained. 

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked.

"NO!!"

(Crash!) Something fell to the ground and the group became worried. Soon they all began to call Kaneki before deciding to open the door when something smashed into it and into the wall. The group barely dodged the strange appendage that nearly killed them.

"That doesn't look like Kaneki's," Bruce muttered as they all stared at the large centipede-like creature that tried to wriggle itself out of the wall. 

"AlL mY fAUlT... tHey DiED bECaUse I wAS wEaK..." Kaneki whispers eerily as he stumbled drunkenly out of his room. It wasn't him though. He had a black beak mask fused to his face, one eye was covered by the mask while the other was as white as snow. There was no pupil in it at all.

"Run," Natasha warns and the group does just that. Kaneki gave chase, acting wildly as he cried and shrieked. 

"Jarvis lock him in!" Tony orders just as a thick steel walls falls down from above, trapping Kaneki who screeched as he clawed and punched at the steel.

"What happened?!" Thor exclaims.

"Cap?" Clint inquires.

"I don't know what happened. I was heading back to my room when I heard whimpering, coming from Kaneki's room. He said, he said he didn't mean to," Steve discloses.

"He didn't mean to what?" 

"I don't know," Steve admits.

"What do we do? We can't leave him like that," Thor explains. 

"The mask," Natasha states. "If we rip it off then maybe it'll snap him out of it "

"How do we get it off of him? It's not like we can just walk up to him and say, 'oh Kaneki, I know you're not right in the head but can we take your mask?'" Clint retorts.

"We need to subdue to him," Natasha replies. 

"When the door opens I'll grab Kaneki and hold him to the floor, Thor you hold down the centipede-like thing, Natasha and Clint I need you two to pull his mask off once he's fully subdued. Tony, I need you protect Bruce, we can't have Hulk go off in here and accidently kill Kaneki," Steve orders and the rest agree.

"Wait," Bruce interrupts, "do you hear that?" The group listened and couldn't hear a thing.

"I don't hear anything," Thor comments.

"Exactly. Where's Kaneki?" They realised that Kaneki was, in fact, no longer banging against the steel door.

"Jarvis, where's Kaneki?" Tony asked but AI gave no reply, "Jarvis? Dammit! Kaneki took him out," Tony swore once he realised that Jarvis was offline.

"How would he know how to do that?" Steve inquired in disbelief. 

"I don't know but now we have no idea where Kaneki is. He was trapped on this floor which makes it impossible for him to disable Jarvis," Tony discloses.

"So we're stuck with a insane cannibal who can deflect bullets and has an enormous amount of strength in a large building with no idea on how to find him?" Clint questions.

"Yep."

"Peachy(!)"

"How did he even escape?" Steve questioned. 

"The vents," Natasha realises. 

"Come on, let's go find him. We can't leave him in that state," Steve comments.

"Should we split up?" Thor suggests.

Steve mulled this over before deciding against it, "No, we don't know what Kaneki is capable of in that state. It'll be safer for all of us if we stay together," Steve advises. The group search the majority of the rooms but it was fruitless and Kaneki could not be found. They ended up in the living room, with no idea on how to find Kaneki.

"What now?" Bruce asks, "we've searched everywhere but it's like he's vanished into thin air."

"Could he have escaped the building?" Thor asks.

"No, otherwise we would have heard the devastation," Natasha points out.

"Shh," Steve interrupts, looking around.

"Excuse me?" Natasha said, offended.

"He's here," Steve warns, "I can hear him breathing." The group jump to their feet and stood back-to-back, prepared for a fight except for Bruce who was in the center of the circle.

Kaneki dropped from the ceiling, knocking Steve down as he tried to maul and bite as his face. Steve managed to defend himself with his shield which prevented Kaneki from killing him.

"Cap!/Steve!" The group immediately went to help. Thor grabbed onto the appendages but struggled to control them while Natasha, Clint, Tony and Bruce tried to pull Kaneki off of Steve.

"Steve..! The... mask!" Natasha reminded and Steve pushed Kaneki up before ripping the mask from his face. He grimaced as he heard the skin tearing off Kaneki's face before the agonising screech of pain that came from him.

"AGH!!"Kaneki rolled off Steve as he cried, still trapped within his nightmare.

"Kaneki! Are you okay?!" Steve exclaims, grabbing both his shoulders as he tried to wake him up. He didn't expect Kaneki's reaction.

"Leave me alone! Why are you alive?! I killed you!" Kaneki screeched, "I f****** killed you! Why... why won't you leave me alone?" Kaneki sobbed, covering his face as he whimpered and begged to be left alone. The group stared in shock, not expecting such a uncharacteristic reaction from him. Bruce quickly snapped into action and moved Steve away from Kaneki.

"Kaneki? It's Bruce, can you hear me? You need to breathe. Take a deep breath in and out," Bruce advised and Kaneki nodded before copying the breathing which stopped him hyperventilating. Bruce turned to the group, "Thor, Clint, grab some blankets and pillows. Natasha, could you make Kaneki a cup of coffee? Tony, I need you to grab some incense sticks from my room and light them in here, it'll help calm him. Steve, I need you to stay out of Kaneki's sight. Nothing personal but something about you is setting him off."

Each member runs off to do their job. Steve leans against the wall,  he felt slightly hurt that Kaneki was so afraid of him even if he wasn't in the right state of mind. Each member came back with the stuff and within 10 minutes, Kaneki calmed down. All of them were sitting on the sofa, waiting for Kaneki as he curled up into a ball, sipping his coffee with the blanket wrapped around his small frame. He looked like a child, the team noted.

"Kaneki, what happened?" Natasha asks and Kaneki flinches before curling up deeper into himself.

"Nothing," Kaneki mumbles.

"Didn't seem like nothing. You attacked Steve," Clint remarks.

"Clint," Bruce warns before softening his tone for Kaneki, "Kaneki, you know you can trust us, right? You don't need to explain now but we'll be here to listen," Bruce reassures.

Kaneki mulls over his words, should he trust them? Kaneki analysed each one of their faces and saw that they were truly worried about him. Kaneki sighed before revealing the darkest secret of his past. "My previous natural hair colour was black, it turned white because of Marie Antoinette syndrome. I was kidnapped by a monster known as Jason 13," the kidnap part definitely got their attention.

"For 10 days I spent trapped as that bastards plaything. For 10 days he tortured me. He tore off my fingers and toes, pulled out my eyes, forced me to eat my own flesh, he... he killed Kei-san and Kouto-kun right in front of me. He stuffed a 20cm long centipede down my ear and taped my ears so it couldn't escape, I still don't know how long it stayed there, but I can still feel it scuttering around in my head. I managed to break free and killed him only a few days after my birthday. I killed him but he lives in my head, he won't leave me alone," Kaneki shuddered as relived those traumatic days.

"May I ask why you singled out Steve in your haze?" Bruce asks, softly.

"I didn't mean to. I wasn't really awake and I only remember a flash of blond so in my state I must of confused you for him," Kaneki admits, full of guilt over his actions. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Steve reassures and the room was engulfed in silence once again until Tony decided to break it.

"Ugh! This is so boring! Let's watch a movie," Tony suggested and the rest was about to scold him for his insensitivity when Kaneki pipes up.

"What do you suggest we watch?" Kaneki asks, chuckling slightly. Tony's comment made him feel better, it was just so Tony. 

"Well, something that livens up this gloomy atmosphere," Tony explains and picks a bunch of random movies. They all curled on the sofa with Kaneki in the middle and began to poke fun at the bad scenes and acting and by the time the sun rose,  everyone had fallen asleep on sofa without a care.

Kaneki suffered no more nightmares about his past from then on.


	10. First Meeting 2

**In the Helicarrier**

Kaneki couldn't help but whistle in appreciation at the large ship. "Wow, so this is where my tax money goes to."

"You don't work, you rob dead people," Natasha was quick to retort.

"Not like they need it," Kaneki responds, shrugging his shoulders. He may look like he doesn't care on the outside, but in the inside, he was a mess. He was scared to meet the Avengers, too see their judging stares, to hear their loathing comments.

"Guys, meet our new teammate," Natasha introduces. The group look up at him, they were all sitting at a round table. They all looked at him in shock or in disbelief.

"Natasha, isn't he all bit young?" Steve asked, nervously.

"I'm old enough to vote, jack***," Kaneki replies, annoyed. Tony and Clint snickers at the comment and the look on Steve's face which was bright red.

"Sorry," Steve apologises.

"W-What's your name?" Bruce asked, stumbling over his words.

"Mukade," Kaneki answers.

"You're named after a bug?" Clint inquired, dumbfounded.

"His real name is Ken Kaneki," Natasha corrects, rolling her eyes. "Kaneki, behave," Natasha ordered.

Now it was Kaneki's turn to roll his eyes, "I did warn you," Kaneki reminded.

It was then that Fury walked into the room with Agent Hill. He took one look at Kaneki before offering his hand for Kaneki to shake, "Ken Kaneki, it's good to have you on board."

Kaneki shook Fury's hand before replying, "It's not like you gave me a choice."

An awkward silence filled the room, it would have gone on longer had Fury not decided to explain the mission. "Last month, Hydra attacked and raided S.H.I.E.L.D warehouses and stole dangerous plasma-based weapons. We tracked down their location and we need you to recover the weapons."

"I don't mean to sound rude but what does that have to do with Kaneki? I mean, we can handle this mission," Tony questions. "No offence but I don't think this kid can handle a mission of our level."

"Can I leave now?" Kaneki asks, instantly. 

"No," Fury deadpans. "All the entrances to the Hydra base is protected by a plasma cannon which can destroy a tank in 3.5 seconds. It's too dangerous to send one of you there."

"Then why are you sending Kaneki?!" Steve asked, bewildered.

"Because if my head is blasted off it'll grow back," Kaneki answers, bored before turning to Fury, "that's why you want me. Because I have a higher chance of surviving than these losers."

"Exactly," Fury responds.

"We are not 'losers'," Thor said, sounding angry.

"Could've fool me," Kaneki snorts, rolling his eyes. Now the rest of the Avengers were getting angry at Kaneki's bad attitude.

"Kaneki," Natasha reprimanded. 

"You guys forced me to join, as far as I'm concerned, I don't need to be your friend just listen to orders. I don't know what you expect of me," Kaneki counters. 

"Then why don't you just quit?" Steve challenges.

"Because they threatened to experiment on me if I refused," Kaneki throws back. Steve turned his glare to Natasha, he may not like Kaneki so far but that doesn't mean that he deserves to be forced into something he didn't want to do.

"Sir, we're nearing the site," an agent informs.

"Kaneki, we have a suit prepared for you, if you follow Agent Hill," Fury said.

"No need, I have my own underneath my clothes," Kaneki tells him before leaving the room to change.

"Such a wonderful ray of sunshine(!)" Tony remarks, sarcastically.

"He is beyond rude," Bruce comments.

"He has no respect for us," Thor agrees.

"Well, he's apart of the team so deal with it," Fury orders before heading down to the other agents.

"Looks like there's nothing we can do," Clint states.

"Why did you guys recruit him again? It's clear that he doesn't want to be here," Steve asks.

"We didn't have a choice," Natasha replies, "it was too risky to send one of you and we need Bruce to help dismantle the weapons immediately."

"Kaneki said if his head is blown off it'll grow back, what does that mean?" Bruce questions, curious.

"Kaneki has a very powerful regenerative ability," Natasha replies, "any wounds or injuries that can kill a person instantly can be healed in a matter of seconds for Kaneki, he won't die easily."

"How did you find him?" Thor inquired. "You would have had to seen his healing ability to know if he could survive such severe injuries."

Natasha shared a look with Clint before saying, "This isn't something that I can share with you all."

"We're nearing the site so it's best to suit up," Hill explains and the group leaves to suit up. They then headed to the Quinjet only to see Kaneki already there but what he was wearing shocked them. Kaneki was wearing a leather gimp mask with an eyepatch. The mask has a lipless mouth, showing off large, gnashing teeth which looks like it belongs to a restrained asylum monster. There were bolts sticking out of the neck which gives it a Frankenstein-like theme. He was wearing a black form-fitting bodysuit with 2 small cutouts near his shoulders and a large portion of the back cut out. Strangely enough to the group he wasn't wearing any shoes which showed off his black toenails which matched the nails on his hand. Add his pale, alabater skin, he looks like a sickly monster straight out of a horror movie.

"... wow..." Tony couldn't help but say after a brief moment of silence as the group stare in shock at Kaneki's appearance. 

The Quinjet leaves the Helicarrier and soon it lands near the Hydra base, during the journey each role was explained to the Avengers. As planned the group had to deal with the agents patrolling the perimeter. Kaneki was then to deal with plasma cannon which will allow the rest to storm the base. They landed near by and Natasa throws them all an earpiece. 

"You all know the plan?" Natasha asks and they all nod. "Great, let's go." The Avengers swiftly dealt with the patrolling agents and had reached one of the entrances to the base. 

"Kaneki, your turn," Steve orders and Kaneki shoots through the tunnel, dodging the plasma shots at the speed of light. It wasn't long till he reached the Hydra grunts and instantly disposed of them.

"It's safe," Kaneki reports and waits for the others to arrive before they lay waste to the Hydra base. They completed the mission without a hitch and went back to the Helicarrier to report to Fury.

"Now that I've done my job, could I go and never come back?" Kaneki asked, bored. He knew the answer but couldn't help but ask.

"No, you're a official member of the Avengers and you're still a liability," Fury states, immediately. "You're a danger to the public so there's no way we can leave you unchecked."

"So what you're saying is I'm a monster?" Kaneki declared.

"That's not what he means," Clint argues.

"No, it's fine. Not the first time I was called a monster," Kaneki quipped without a care. The team watched in silence, but Bruce was the one who paid the most attention. He saw the wistful look in Kaneki's eyes, the small somber smile that pained his features and had come to a realisation on Kaneki's bad attitude.

Kaneki hated himself. He hated who he was, what he became. They were both the same. The only difference was that Bruce had learnt how to live, how to live with his burden and how to use his gift to help people. Kaneki just needed to be shown the way and that was what Bruce was going to.

"Well, I'm going to train if I can't leave, so see you," Kaneki leaves the room which allows the rest to discuss in private.

"Natasha, how did you come across his healing ability?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"I told you befo-"

"Natasha," Bruce said, firmly.

Natasha sighed, knowing Bruce won't let up so disclosed the information on Kaneki, "The first report we ever had on Kaneki was from an emergency call from a group of young adults coming from a bar. They found him clawing at his own throat. The group had gotten closer to stop him from harming himself but when Kaneki saw them he ran. He was never seen again but that doesn't mean he stopped his attempts."

The Avengers really weren't expecting that answer, Kaneki was suicidal? This is a serious matter. How were they suppose to speak to Kaneki normally if they knew sensitive information like this? If he finds out they know he could either blow off the handle or just play it off.

"Bruce, what did you find out?" Steve questioned, curiously. Bruce knew something.

"I think Kaneki and I aren't so different. He has the same thought of himself as I once did about the other guy."

"Really?"

"Let me speak to him, maybe I can get him to open up," Bruce tells them. He then leaves the room to find Kaneki. He finds Kaneki throwing hits at the punching, decimating it. Kaneki takes one look at Bruce before turning back the pile of bags and hanging another on the hook.

"What do you want?" Kaneki asked as started throwing more punches at the punching bag.

"To talk," Bruce answers.

"What's there to talk about?" Kaneki scoffed.

"Natasha told me something sensitive about you," Bruce hints.

Kaneki stopped then chuckles when he realised what he was saying, "She told you I'm suicidal." Kaneki then turned to Bruce and began to taunt him, "And why are you here? To comfort me? Tell me that suicide is never the answer? Don't tell me such bulls***, you don't know anything about me."

"You're right, I don't know anything about you, I don't know anything about your past but what I do know is that you suffered something horrific and you blame yourself for it," Kaneki ceased his punching, Bruce hit the nail right on the head.

"You know, I tried to kill myself too," Bruce mentions and Kaneki, once again, pauses in his action. "I was recruited to create serum that could protect the body from radiation, the truth was that they wanted me to recreate the Super Soldier Serum. I got too cocky and upped the dosage before experimenting on myself and the Hulk was created. I ended up killing a bunch of people and hospitalised my fiancée. Her father wanted to use the Hulk for military purposes so I ran but they always managed to find me. I headed to the top of a mountain in Greenland and fired a gun in my mouth but the other guy spat it out. I was lost, didn't know what to do but in time I realised I could help people so I became a doctor. Kaneki, I just want to help you if you'd let me know."

Kaneki sighed before taking a seat next to Bruce, "Mass extermination. I come from another world where there is another species beside humans, known as ghoul's. To humanity we were the monsters under the bed because we needed to eat humans. To them we had no emotions, no feelings. That just made it easier for the CCG to kill us. I'm an artificial ghoul, a half-breed if you will, due to an accident which led to a surgery I never agreed to. I only found out about the so-called, 'surgery' after I woke up, the bastard of a doctor experimented for his own twisted needs! I remember being so terrified once I found out, I didn't know where to go, who I could talk to, I was all alone. The folks from Anteiku took me in and I found a place where I could belong. It didn't last long though, an incident happened and I left them. I abandoned them for my own selfish needs. Months later, the CCG raided Anteiku and by the time I arrived, my friends were all dead. I saw their corpses being dragged into huge bloodied piles, their eyes so cold. Every single one of them was murdered by people who simply believed that they should die just because they were born! Touka, Hinami, Hide... everyone's dead and here I am, alive and well. I'm nothing more than a murderer! "

Kaneki was sobbing into his own hands, why was he even alive? Bruce wraps his arm around Kaneki's shoulder as a form of comfort. "Kaneki, that wasn't your fault and I may not know your friends but they wouldn't have blamed you. There's nothing you can do now, the past is the past, but you can make yourself a new life. Everyone in the team has their own dark secret about their past, what's admirable is how they choose to live their lives."

"That was so heartwarming!" Tony sobbed over the earpiece.

"Tony!" The rest scold.

"You just gave us away," Clint complained.

"We just wanted to know more about you, Kaneki," Steve explains, nervously.

"So you thought spying on me was a good idea?" Kaneki questions.

"In our defence, your earpiece was left on," Tony explains.

"Still," Kaneki responds.

"We apologise for overstepping our boundaries," Thor tells him.

"It's fine," Kaneki responds, "but you're an a**hole, Stark."

"Just me?!" He says in outrage.

"Makes sense," Clint shrugs.

"Obviously," Thor comments.

"Tell us something we don't know," Natasha said.

"You deserve that Tony," Steve agrees.

"Well Kaneki, we're heading out to grab something to eat. Wanna join us?" Clint asks.

"Sure but I won't be able to consume anything except coffee," Kaneki warns.

"That's fine, let's just go," Steve said. 

"Make sure to lose the creepy mask," Tony adds.

"Fine," Kaneki agrees before heading out with Bruce to meet the others. Tony and Steve were already arguing when they got there. Kaneki figured that being around the Avengers was going to be an interesting experience for him.


	11. Kaneko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is request from Enderdragonwriter on Wattpad who wanted a transgender (male to female) Kaneki and the Avengers don't know until she gets caught changing.
> 
> She's going to be a victim of transphobic people, her mother is also transphobic which is why she's a bit more scared of letting people know.
> 
> I changed Kana to Kaneko because I thought it was cuter.

 

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"How is she?" Wanda asked.

"Is she going to okay?" Thor inquired.

"This is all my fault," Bruce croaks, burying his face in his hands.

"No, it's not big guy," Tony comforts but Bruce wasn't having it.

"The Hulk threw and impaled her on a flag pole! It punctured her lung," Bruce grits out.

"Bruce, she won't die from that. You know how strong her regeneration is, nothing can kill that girl," Natasha reassures. It was at that moment that a doctor angrily walks into the room.

"Doctor, how is she?" Steve questions, instantly.

"You're going to have to ask her yourself," the doctor nagged. "She didn't let us touch her. We couldn't even remove the pole from her lung. She kicked and punched and threw a fit so all of us had to leave, she didn't even the female doctors examine her!"

The team was shocked at this, why was she acting so violent to the doctors?

"Let me speak to her," Natasha informs the group. "I'll try to reason with her."

"Why you?" Clint questions.

"Woman's touch, boy's. Watch and learn," Natasha winks.

"Then should Wanda not join?" Vision inquired.

"Yeah!" Clint agrees.

"I believe it would be best if Natasha confronts her alone," Wanda intervenes.

Natasha nods before leaving with the doctor. She and the doctor reached the medical bay and when she reached Kaneko's room, she opened the door after warning she's coming in, "Kaneko, I'm coming in."

"What! No-!" Kaneko yells, panicking but it was too late, the door swung opened and the sight Natasha saw was completely unexpected. Kaneko was using the sheet from the bed to cover herself but Natasha already saw, Kaneko had no breasts, she is completely flat-chested. Kaneko is a guy.

"Eyepatch's a guy!" The doctor exclaims which unfortunately grabs the attention of everyone else on the floor.

Natasha's shoved him out the room and slammed the door shut after warning the doctor to deal with damage control. Natasha turned back to Kaneko, he-she was hyperventilating and muttering uncontrollably, "They know, they know, they all know. What do I do? Oh my gosh."

"Kaneko! Kaneko, calm down!" Natasha advises, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Everything is okay."

"No! It's not!" Kaneko shouts, "that doctor yelled it out for the whole floor to hear. Everyone's going to know! I can't deal with the harassment! Not again!"

'Again?' Natasha thought in confusion, it would explain her hysterical behaviour right now if faced any transphobic bigots. "Calm down, Kaneko. Listen to me, no one is going to get you. You still have the rest of us by your side."

"The rest?" Kaneko sniffed as the tears streamed down her face. 

"The Avengers, we're all your friends. We won't judge you for this, I promise," Natasha swore. "Beside knowing Tony, he'd throw a party for you once he founds out. The others will be supportive. Do you want to see them?"

"I-I don't know, I guess," Kaneko says, nervously. She wasn't ready to face them so soon but like Natasha said, they're not mean which means they'll support her. "Sure."

**With the others**

It's been 15 minutes since Natasha left and the group were becoming more restless as time went by. They were all still in the meeting room with Fury and other agents.

"Urgh! How long do we have to wait?" Tony complained.

"Stop complaining about everything, Tony," Bruce scolds.

"Hey, what happened to Clint?" Steve asked, looking around the room.

"He is hidden in the vents above," Vision replies.

The vent grate opens up and Clint pops his head out, "Yep, here I am."

"Why are you up there?" Thor inquired, perplexed.

"I feel better if I'm up higher," Clint discloses.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Wanda asked so the room went silent and they could all hear the commotion that was going on outside.

"What is that?" Steve questions as he heads to the doors and sees a group of agents... gossiping?

"What are you doing?" Steve asks the group and they all jump up in shock. They began to babble and stutter like idiots but one of them mentioned 'Eyepatch' which grabbed everyone's attention.

"What happened to Kaneko?" Bruce inquires them and they all freeze before scattering but Steve manages to grab hold of one of them and drags him into the room.

"What's going on? Don't even think of lying,"  Steve warns, nearly glaring at the poor agent.

"What has happened to Kaneko?" Thor grilled.

"Ah, um, uh, well," the agent stuttered, badly.

"Hurry up, we're not getting any younger," Tony warned.

"I don't know if this is true! Other agents started running to everyone spreading a rumour which was just found out!"

"What rumour?" Wanda asks him, her hands glowing.

"Eyepatch is a guy!" The others were all stunned, Clint ended up falling out of the vent.

"What?!"

"How did you find out?" Fury demanded. 

"You knew?!" Clint exclaims.

"Of course I did. S.H.I.E.L.D. gather all information on each Avenger, but when it comes to certain topics then I choose to respect their wishes and keep it hidden."

"You should not treat her any differently than from before," Vision states. 

"So wait, Vision knew?" Tony stuttered. "Who else but us?"

"Mr Stark, do you not think there was a reason she did not tell you?" Vision inquires.

"There is obviously a good a reason why Kaneko didn't tell us, all we need to do is listen to him-her!" Steve quickly corrects, nearly shouting out the last part.

"Did she tell you?" Wanda asks Vision.

"She didn't have to, I knew the moment I saw her," Vision discloses. "When I questioned her she broke down and begged me not to tell. I figured that her reaction meant that she went through something traumatising."

"Must have been serious," Thor realises.

"What she went through was," Fury responds, serious.

**With Kaneko and Natasha**

"Are you sure?" Kaneko asks for the millionth time.

"Well, the others were really worried about you. Bruce blames himself for your injuries," Natasha explains. Kaneko knew that wasn't fair to Bruce so agreed to see them, Natasha agreed to keep her secret from the others but just until she was ready to reveal it on her own.

"Okay then, let's go," Kaneko says and the both of them leave the room, the hallway was empty but as they got closer to the meeting room they saw agents who gave Kaneko strange looks as if they were trying to figure her out.

"Natasha," Kaneko whimpered, moving closer to Natasha.

"Der'mo," Natasha swore and she grabs Kaneko's hand and power walked to the meeting room. She told that doctor to keep damage control but he's obviously failed. (S***)

The moment they stepped into the room all eyes were on Kaneko. It was then she realised that they all knew. Her trembling grew more pronounced.

"Kaneko, are you okay?" Bruce questions, immediately.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," Kaneko answers, perplexed before bitterly asking, "why are you not freaking out? I'm a 'guy'. Everyone flips out when they find out."

"What are you talking about? You are our friend," Steve explains.

"Everyone is different, there's no reason to single you out for being yourself," Bruce adds on. Everyone began to give out their own words of comfort and Kaneko covers her mouth, nearly in tears. Everyone was being so nice to her, only Hide ever supported her.

"Thank you," Kaneko whimpered, trying to contain all her emotions. She sat down beside the group who gently questioned so she wouldn't break down.

"Kaneko, what happened to you for you to break down?" Natasha inquired. Kaneko flinched, that was one question she didn't want to answer but she knew she could trust her friends.

"My mother is very controlling. Everything just has to go her way, even me. When she found out that I wanted to be a girl, she loathed it. She would drag me into the bathroom to cut my hair, search my room for my dresses and skirts and burn them in front of me, she would gossip to the mother's of delinquents and tell them about me so I was constantly attacked by them whenever I went out! Each time they came after me I thought they'd kill me. I thought I would be bleeding out on the cold, hard concrete all alone while they laugh and joke along home. As soon I turned 18 I moved out into my own apartment and I thought that would be the last I see or hear of her. I should've known better. Misaki Kaneki always gets what she wants and if she can't then she'll destroy it. A week after I moved out, she brought a mob and they were shooting lit cans filled with paper at the apartments in the dead of night."

"What?!" Bruce exclaims.

"What parent would intentionally harm their child?!" Thor bellows.

"My place was engulfed in flames in seconds. The only reason I escaped was because of my best friend, Hide. He got locked out of his house and his parents were out of town so he thought he'd crash at my place. He saw the mob and ran ahead before they could get to my building. He dragged me through the flames and quickly called the police and everyone apart of the mob was arrested, including my mother. 5 people were injured and 1 died. She was so young, never stood a chance against the flames. My college life wasn't any better after that incident, not many bullies beside the pig-headed a**holes, but everyone avoided me like a plague. Thought I was bad luck," Kaneko chuckles but it sounded hollow as she reminisced the past. "Hide was my only support through my transition, he was the one who held my hand during the wait for the doctor, he was the one who took me shopping for clothes and makeup, he was the one who dressed alongside me when I got too scared. We use to go on cake dates with both of us in dresses, he use to joke about joining me and how we'd rule the world just because of our looks."

"He sounds like an amazing friend," Wanda notes.

"Why isn't he with you in Manhattan?" Clint questions.  **(1)**

"Ah, my fault, actually. He wanted to come with me when I told him but I didn't let him. I didn't want to constantly lean on him for support, I needed to learn to stand up for myself with my own two feet. I was hoping that this experience would dampen my fear of being found out but I guess that still hasn't changed," Kaneko acknowledges, sadly.

"Well, that is understandable," Vision replies, "you received discrimination for a vital moment of your life and that is something that needs time to heal. Rest assured, in the future you will conquer your fear."

"Thank you, Vision," Kaneko was truly grateful for his words.

"You know, I can't help but ask how your body looks so much like a girls," Tony admits, focusing his gaze on her chest. "No matter how I look at it, you have the perfect curves."

"Tony!" Steve scolds.

"Why is that the first thing you ask?" Clint laughs.

"It's fine, I don't mind. I made myself a special bodysuit with padding for the perfect figure," Kaneko admits, giggling slightly as the others continued to chastise Tony.

"Cool. Now, let's throw a party to celebrate!" Tony cheers.

"A party?" Bruce questions, wondering how the conversation led to that.

"Told you," Natasha reminds, smirking. Kana felt content, she found a place where she is accepted. She couldn't wait to tell Hide and everyone back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Everyone at Anteiku knows Kaneko is transgender and is supportive. Anteiku is never discovered by the CCG and is still standing. Kaneko just left to live her life, find her place in the world. She's still in contact with everyone including Hide.


	12. Deadpool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Deadpool which means I'm not going to be censoring much but I don't use that many swear words anyway. Just a warning.

******3rd Person's P.O.V.**

'Boring!' Wade complained in his mind, he was currently sitting at a table in Starbucks. There were a few customers who looked towards Wade in fear and discomfort. A female worker refused to take his order at all, she just hid behind the counter trying to look inconspicuous. 'Inconspicuous is a big word.' The door to the employees room opened and Kaneki stepped out, grabbing Wade's attention.

'Who's this white-haired beauty?' Wade studied Kaneki's body and noted he was very well built even though he couldn't actually see from under his clothes. Kaneki headed to Wade to take his order.

"What can I get you, sir?" Kaneki asked.

"How bout your number, baby?" Wade grins, pacing his chin on top of his clasped hands.

Kaneki blushed before calmly saying, "I meant, what do you want to order?"

"A cappuccino," Wade hums after a moment of pondering, "it uses cream instead of milk right?"

"Yeah..," Kaneki answers, wondering where this was going.

"Will you be using your cream?" Wade hints, waggling his eyebrows. Kaneki squeaks at the innuendo.

"N-No!" Kaneki nearly yells.

"Boo," Wade pouted before perking up, "a shame but maybe my little cinnamon could add some cinnamon to my cup. Ooh, also do those little hearts in the middle! They're so cute!"

"Of course, sir," Kaneki responds before quickly heading to the machine to whip up his order, Wade focusing his gaze on Kaneki's retreating rear. Kaneki's thoughts couldn't help but wonder to the strange, disfigured customer he was serving.

"Hey Ken, who was that weirdo?" Kelly, another worker, asks him once he reaches behind the counter.

"Don't know."

"Can't we just kick him out? He looks like a freak," Kelly sneers, "I mean, look at his face. If I looked like that then I wouldn't ever show my face in public."

"Don't be rude, he probably went through some unfortunate accident which caused his disfigurement," Kaneki chastised, disgusted with her behaviour. "You shouldn't judge someone with the way they look."

As Kaneki was scolding his co-worker for her insensitive words, he hadn't noticed that Wade was paying attention. He felt touched that Kaneki was standing up for even though they barely knew each other. "Cute, well-built, has a dark and mysterious past and kind. You're definitely a keeper," Wade comments and when Kaneki looks his way, Wade sends him an air kiss and Kaneki whips his head back to the coffee. "How cute, I guess he's never been flirted with. This is going to be fun," Wade smirks as an idea popped up in his head.

"My little one-eyed cutie with the sexiest ass ever! Where's my cappuccino?" Kaneki flinched and when he spun around, every single customer was staring at him but he focused on Wade who a shit-eating grin spread wide on his face.

'That son of a bitch!' Kaneki cursed the bastard out as he tried to hide his flustered face. He was never ever flirted with especially in such a vulgar way. 'Forget the damn heart, I have better message to give.'

Once Kaneki was done with the order he stomps over to Wade and harshly places the cup in front of him and grits out, "Enjoy."

Wade looks at the cup and instead of seeing the heart he requested it was a message, 'F*** you!'

"Ok!" Wade announces, making Kaneki freeze.

"What?"

"I'm taking you up on your offer," Wade explains, loving Kaneki's cute, confused expression. "Normally, I'd like to top but I don't mind switching things up every now and then," Wade teases, licking his lips.

"You-You're the most vulgar person I've ever met!" Kaneki exclaims.

"What? Can't handle my sexiness, honey?"

"Shut up! Drink your coffee and leave!" Kaneki demands before power-walking away from Wade to serve some new customers.

"Geez, what's with the censorship?" Wade questions, aloud as studied the message longer.

"I didn't censor my message," Kaneki responds confused, looking back.

"Oh no, not you, hun. I'm speaking to the author," Wade explains.

"Author?"

"Yeah! She just started to randomly censor stuff. That fucking bullshit! Ooh, she stopped censoring, never mind!" Kaneki shook his head in exasperation, coming to the conclusion that Wade was just high on something definitely illegal. He carried on working and it would have smoothly had not every customer point out that Wade was openly ogling his ass. He finally snapped when a little girl commented on it.

"What is your problem?!" Kaneki hissed as stomps back to the table to the overly smug bastard.

"I'm just admiring a fine looking ass," Wade explains like he was doing nothing wrong.

"No, what you're doing is sexually harassing me. Get out, you're done anyway."

"Actually I kinda want a refill. Please, babe?" Kaneki yanked the cup so he could refill it. The sooner he does, the sooner the bastard goes. Wade soon receives a phone call with a new target to kill, he would ignore it but the pay is huge!

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Kaneki asked, curious.

"I'm sorry, my darling, but duty calls," Wade sighs, grabbing his stuff. He grabs Kaneki's face and connects their lips together.

"Mmph!" Kaneki shoved Wade away and covered his mouth, they could both hear the whispering of the patrons.

"See you babe," Wade winks before leaving.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?" Kaneki asks himself before remembering the cup in his hands. "Bastard didn't pay for his coffee!"

**2 days later**

Kaneki was currently scoping the rundown area of New York, he needed to eat in a few days and needed to stock up on more bodies.

He headed to an abandoned building site and immediately found a body so set out to package it. While he was cutting up the body he didn't notice the figure in the darkness.

Wade was hanging out at the top of an abandoned building, eating chimichangas when he saw a flash of white from below. It was Eyepatch!

"Ooh, I wonder if I can get a looksie at his face. Rumour has it he's a cutie, isn't he author?" Wade asks, rhetorically. "Oi! It wasn't rhetorical! I'm really asking. Never mind, I wanna get a picture and blog it on Twitter so everyone can see my new bestie!" Wade runs inside to find him. He quickly found Eyepatch on his knees cutting up a dead person and stuffing parts in a bag.

'This is interesting~' Wade sang in his head, unfazed.

Kaneki's back was to Wade and he was bent over the body, his rear wiggling every now and then.

Wade then recognised that ass, it was the sexiest he's ever seen which belonged to his one-eyed cutie back at the café. His soul mate was with the Avengers? Awesome! Wade launched himself at Kaneki and hugged his waist tightly as he rubbed his face against Kaneki's ass.

"Kyaa!" Kaneki squealed in shock before covering his mouth in mortification.

"OMG! What an adorable sound!" Wade gushed before leering at Kaneki who couldn't see it due to the mask. "I wonder what other sounds I can pry out of your sweet, delectable lips."

Kaneki freaked once he realised who he was with, "No! Stay away from me!" He shoved Wade and tried to scramble away but Wade was like a leech.

"Don't be like that, honey," Wade cooed as whipped out his phone and started to record.

"Hey peeps! Meet the sexiest man alive which I am so lucky to have found him, Eyepatch, my bae!"

"I'm not your bae!" Kaneki exclaims as he tries to free himself from Wade's grip but the insane bastard has incredible strength.

"Isn't he adorable? We're so in love! Now, if you excuse us, we have a relationship to celebrate back in my bed."

Kaneki froze for a second before struggling more violently, "Like hell that'll happen! Let go of me, you fucking asshole! I'll kill you!" Wade ignores that and quickly upload the video before throwing Kaneki over his shoulder.

"Come on cutie-pie, let's go back to my place," that was the final straw, Kaneki whipped out his kagune and stabbed Wade in the gut.

"AGH!!" Wade fell back, unmoving as a blood pooled around his lifeless body.

"Oh shit, did I kill him?" Kaneki went to the body and examined him. He didn't look like he was breathing so Kaneki pulled his mask down and Wade's up, placing 2 fingers against Wade's neck. There was a pulse, Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Wade grabbed Kaneki's arm and yanked him down for a longer kiss.

"Mmph!" Kaneki shoved his before wiping his mouth fiercely to get rid of the disgusting taste. 'Asshole ate something earlier!' He nearly gagged at he taste. Kaneki glared at Wade who was laughing wildly.

"Your face!"

"Bastard! You scared me!" Kaneki exclaimed.

"What? We're you worried for little, handsome, young me?" Wade teased, removing his mask.

"No!" Kaneki shouts before falling down in a sitting position. "Forget it. Who the hell are you and why are you following me?"

"Names Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool, the world's hottest and skilled mercenary. And I'm not following you. I was eating at the top of the building when I saw you," Wade answered, sitting next to Kaneki. "I never expect you to be the Eyepatch. Now, what about you, my honey?"

"Don't call me such disgusting things. My name is Ken Kaneki, just call me Kaneki," Kaneki replied.

"Nice to meet you, Ka-ne-ki," Wade winks.

"Also, don't be disgusting," Kaneki scrunched his face.

"So mean," Wade replies. "So, you wanna come by my place?"

"I really will kill you if you carry on," Kaneki deadpans.

"Geez, just trying to make conversation."

"You could do it in a non-vulgar way," Kaneki throws back.

"That's just how I am," Wade replies without a care in the world. He then glances back at Kaneki's kagune.

"Eek!" Kaneki shrieks as Wade hugs his kagune. "Wha-What are you doing?!"

"I wanted to see your tentacles closer! But I never expected such a cute sound," Wade smirked before stroking the kagune.

"S-Stop that... mmh," Kaneki moaned, his face blushing bright red, his face covered in beads of sweat, but Wade just ignored him. Kaneki could feel his strength zap away with every passing moment. Wade's grin grew larger as Kaneki squirmed and moaned more.

"Ahh!" Kaneki fell flat on his back.

"Whoa, did you just-"

"Shut up, you bastard! You pathetic piece of shit! Go die!" Kaneki screamed before running out the building.

"Damn, I went to far," Wade cursed. He shouldn't have messed with Kaneki like that but when he heard that moan, he couldn't hold back. "I need to make it up to him tomorrow," Wade realised and started to put his plan in motion.

**The next day**

Kaneki was at work, it was the rush hour and he was working behind the counter since he makes the best coffee. He couldn't get any sleep last night due to his encounter with Wade.

"Stupid, insensitive asshole," Kaneki cursed. He didn't know why, but he felt so depressed. If it were anyone else, Kaneki would have been furious and disgusted but with Wade... he just felt disappointed.

He also got multiple calls from his teammates last night who saw the video Wade put up and wanted to know if he was okay. Apparently, that guy was on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar and not in a good way. Steve wouldn't let it go and kept pressing, he was worried that Wade forced Kaneki into doing something unsavoury. That was an awkward conversation. Luckily, Kaneki was able to lie and since Steve couldn't see him, he had no idea about the lie.

Kaneki was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't realise that the whole café had gone silent until he turned around with a finished cup.

There was Wade standing at the doors with a large bouquet of purple hyacinths, white poppies, yellow roses and white tulips. When Wade saw he had Kaneki's attention, he strode right passed all the customers and went down on one knee, offering up the bouquet.

"Ken, I am so sorry about my actions last night," Wade started, staring right into Kaneki's eyes. "I know I shouldn't have done that, I simply couldn't control myself but that was no excuse. I broke your trust. I have no right to come here and ask for your forgiveness due to my actions but... I still love you. I want your face to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning, you bring out the best in me, I'm the happiest man in the world when I'm you and... and I want to be with you till we die of old age. Please take me back," Wade begged.

'This-This asshole!' Kaneki cursed, he quickly scanned the room to see all the workers and customers looking at them, starry-eyed. They all expected him to accept Wade's apology. He glanced back at Wade who was smirking back at him. 'This bastard knows fully well what he's doing!' Kaneki was stuck at a crossroad. If he refuses to accept Wade's apology then he'd be labelled as a cruel, heartless bastard by his workers, everyone who comes to the café and eventually his college. However, if he accepts then he'd be stuck with Wade forever. He loses either way!

"Please Ken, could you give me your answer?" Wade asks, still smirking.

'Grr, I have no choice,' Kaneki takes the bouquet, "I forgive you Wade," Kaneki grits out.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" Wade gushes, hugging Kaneki tight as everyone around them clapped.

"You're welcome, asshole," Kaneki spat out.

"Now, now, honey. You should be a little nicer to me," Wade responds, unfazed. He was still smirking.

**Later that day**

Kaneki was lying face down on his bed, after today's events he was hoping that bed would swallow him whole. Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen and it wouldn't be long until the others found out.

"Kaneki! You in there?" Steve question, banging his fists at the door. Speak of the Devil.

"It's open," Kaneki replied, tiredly.

"What's this?" Steve asked shoving his phone in Kaneki's face. Kaneki saw it was a video of the events earlier today.

"Oh."

"Oh?! That's all you can say?! You're dating Deadpool! A mercenary!"

"I'm not dating him! He tricked me!"

"Whoa, what's all this yelling about?" Tony asked as he and the others stick their heads in Kaneki's room.

"Kaneki is dating Deadpool," Steve answers, crossing his arms as he stared down at Kaneki.

"I'm not dating that asshole!"

"Language!"

"Maybe you should start from the beginning," Clint intervenes so Kaneki explains the whole ordeal.

"You have such bad luck, Kaneki," Bruce adds.

"It gets even worse," Natasha pipes up, showing them what was on her phone. "Apparently, he just tweeted that you 2 are going on a date tonight. A lot of your college friends have already responded."

"What?!" Kaneki yanked the phone out her hand and saw what she said was true.

"Grr, dammit!" Kaneki throws the phone down to the ground before flopping onto the bed. "Mm vif iv uvar." (My life is over)

"Should I deal with this Pool of Death myself?" Thor inquires, lifting Mjølnir.

"No, Thor," the rest reply.

"You want help getting ready for your date?" Tony teased so Kaneki told him to shut up and shoving everyone out of his room to get changed. It's best to get this over and done with.

Everyone else headed downstairs to the living room, doing random things.

"What happened last night?" Bruce mumbled in confusion.

"What's wrong, Brucie?" Tony asked, heating the confused mumble.

"Well, I just reviewed the video at the café and Deadpool said that 'he's sorry for his actions last night,' so what did he do?" Bruce inquired.

Steve dropped his bowl in sudden realisation, "Oh my god. I'm going to talk to Kaneki." At that moment, Kaneki came down the stairs, appropriately dressed for his date, only to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" Steve was about to reply when the elevator dinged open and out came Wade.

"Hey honey, you ready for our date?" Wade asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kaneki sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets before stopping. "Wait, I forgot my phone," Kaneki ran upstairs to grab his phone which left Wade to deal with the Avengers, more specifically, Steve.

"So Wade, what are your plans for tonight?" Steve asked, wrapping his arm Wade's shoulder, his hand squeezing his shoulder, threateningly.

"I'm taking him out to a café then we're going to watch a movie," Wade replies, unfazed.

"That sounds nice," Steve admits, throwing him a fake smile before removing his arm from Wade's shoulder and grabbing the front of his shirt, "listen, you better not mess with Kaneki. I know what you did. If you step even a millimetre out of line, I'll hunt you down myself."

"Yes sir," it was at this point that Wade was actually fearing for his life. 'Eh, not really.'

"Whoa," the Avengers were impressed. Steve heard Kaneki coming down the stairs so quickly let go of Wade.

"Kaneki, make sure to call me before and after the movie, if he does anything then don't hesitate to punch him and be back by 10 on the dot," Steve orders.

"Yes Dad(!)" Kaneki replied, rolling his eyes. He and Wade left in the elevator, leaving the rest of the Avengers to deal with Steve.

"Steve, what was that all about?" Bruce asked, incredulous.

"What do you mean?" Steve questioned, still staring at the elevator.

"You're acting like a father of a 16 year old girl who's going out on her first date," Clint discloses.

"It's Deadpool!"

"Remember that Kaneki can take care of himself," Natasha adds on.

"Have you seen the videos?! The first one indicates that he touched Kaneki!" Steve nearly yelled.

"Wait, what?" Thor questions.

"Haven't you guys seen the videos?" Steve grilled, incredulous.

"Yes/no," Natasha, Clint and Tony saw the video while Thor and Bruce didn't.

"Cap, it's Kaneki. He knows how to defend himself and you know that he doesn't take crap from anyone," Tony reassures.

"I'm still waiting up," Steve informs before sitting down on a single sofa, watching the elevator door. He wasn't going to move an inch until Kaneki returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be Kaneki's and Wade's date and the aftermath of dealing with Dad-Steve.


	13. Family 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested from Brooklyn Kontic on fanfiction who wanted "a sequel to family where Kaneki, Touka and Bunny visit Avengers HQ. Also maybe add a fight where they kick ass." Sadly I didn't do a fight scene cuz of laziness and lack of inspiration.
> 
> I forgot to mention that Bunny is a demi-human, not a one-eye. She's 7 months.

******3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"Bunny, eat," Kaneki practically begged but Bunny kept her mouth clamped shut as he tried to put the spoon of mashed banana into her mouth. "Come on! What's it going to take for you to eat?"

"Nyuu!" Bunny turns her head away. A plastic bowl was placed in front of Bunny, "ah!" Bunny picked up the carrot sticks and started munching on them happily.

"Seriously?" Kaneki sighed before throwing Touka a look.

"A mother knows," Touka stated, smugly. Kaneki just throws the banana in the bin. His phone started to ring so he answers it.

"Hello? Natasha... well, how long?... Alright," Kaneki replies before ending the call. "S.H.I.E.L.D. wants me another mission. I'll be gone for 3 days, will you be okay?"

"I always am," Touka replied.

"I love you," Kaneki kisses Touka.

"I know, now get out of here," Touka jokes.

**3 days later**

Touka was walking back and forth as she tried to calm Bunny down but she just kept wailing. Touka was at wits end, she gave Bunny her favourite stuffed rabbit, tried to feed Bunny, changed her nappy, sang her a song, watched her favourite show but nothing worked.

"Usagi, please tell what's wrong," Touka begged.

"Da..!"

Touka's phone started ringing and seeing it was Natasha she was tempted to ignore her but answered.

"Hey," Touka greeted, tiredly.

"Woah, what's wrong with little Bunny?" Natasha inquired.

"She hasn't stopped crying since Ken left, I guess she just misses her daddy," Touka replies.

"That must be tough on you. Do you want to bring her to HQ? The visit may stop her crying," Natasha offers.

"Is that even allowed?" Touka inquired.

"Yeah, I'll drive you there myself," Natasha reassures.

"Thanks, let me just get my bag ready," Touka informs then hangs up. "You hear that Bunny? You're going to see daddy." Bunny's cries quieten slightly in response and Touka sighs in relief. She could now pack Bunny's baby products. 

After 20 minutes, Natasha parked outside the apartment complex and called Touka down. She came down with a red-faced Bunny who was hiccupping and rubbing her eye with one hand while the other held onto a stuffed rabbit.

"Poor baby, she looks like she's been through hell as well as you," Natasha states before motioning to take Bunny in her arms but Bunny just looks away and whines.

"Don't take it personally, Romanoff. She's just grumpy because she missed her nap," Touka consoles.

"It's fine. Let's go."

**Triskelion**

Everyone was in the meeting room, waiting until they were allowed to leave. The original Avenger were there except Natasha, alongside Sam, Vision, Wanda and Bucky. Kaneki was thrumming his fingers against the table, he just really wanted to go home. He spent too much time away from Touka and Bunny, he just wants to see them again.

"What's up with you, Kaneki?" Clint questions Kaneki's strange behaviour.

"I just want to go home," Kaneki replies.

"Homesick already?" Tony teased. 

"F*** off, Stark," Kaneki replies, instantly.

"Steve, he swore!" Tony gasped in an over-exaggerated manner. Everyone starts chuckling as Steve groans.

"That's ironic. You should've heard what Steve said when someone pissed him off," Bucky reminisces, "people were on the verge of fainting when they heard him swear." The rest start to tease Steve when Natasha came in.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"Went to pick up some people for Kaneki," she replied.

"Me?" Touka entered the meeting room with Bunny in her arms, confusing most of the occupants. Their confusion grew when Kaneki spoke up.

"Touka? What are you doing here?" He asked, worried. Bunny dug her head out of Touka's neck and started to cry, reaching out for her father.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaneki questions as he takes Bunny for Touka's arms and rubs her back in circles to calm her. Touka rubs her tired arms before sitting in Kaneki's seat, she sighed in content. She was so damn tired.

"Nothing, she just missed you," Touka informs.

"Who's this?" Bruce asked and Kaneki turns around to see most of his teammates looking at them.

"Oh right. Guys, this is my wife Touka and our daughter Usagi, also known as Bunny," Kaneki informed.

"What?!" The others yell, making Bunny cry again as their yells scared her.

"Shh... shh," Kaneki comforts Bunny as he bounces her slightly. He glares at them.

"Aw, she looks like she had it rough," Steve pities.

"Wait. You knew Kaneki had a family?" Tony stuttered and Steve nods. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask," Sam replied instead of Steve.

"Wilson as well?! Who else?"

"I did," Clint speaks out.

"She is a beautiful child," Thor praises.

"Could I hold her?" Wanda asks, getting up from her chair.

"Sure, let me just calm her," Kaneki coaxes Bunny into going into Wanda's hold and she does, reluctantly.

Vision walks up behind Wanda and comments, "She looks tired. Has she not been sleeping well?"

"She's been crying the last three days. Wouldn't take her naps today," Touka answers.

"Ooh," Bunny coos as reaches up to touch the stone in Vision's forehead.

"Oh. No, that is dangerous," Vision protests, gently, but Bunny tears up anyway.

"Damn. Wanda grab her attention with Boo Boo," Kaneki points to the stuffed rabbit.

Wanda takes the rabbit out of Bunny's hand and lifts it up and in silly voice, says, "Look here! It's Boo Boo!" She gasps.

"Boo Boo!" Bunny squeals, excitedly and claps. Everyone smiled at how adorable she was and everyone wanted a turn in holding her. Everyone except Sam and Bucky.

"What's up with you two?" Tony questions.

"Oh yeah, Bunny ended up vomiting on his shirt," Steve chuckles at the memory.

"Really?" Bucky snorts.

"That's not funny. That was my favourite shirt and I had to get rid of it," Sam sobbed dramatically for his lost shirt.

"What are you complaining about? I lost 5 in one day when she caught a stomach bug," Kaneki chided.

"What about metal arm?" Tony inquires.

"Me?"

"No. The other guy with the metal arm in this room(!)" Clint quirks.

"I-I-I don't trust myself to hold her," Bucky admits, nervously.

"Too bad!" Steve quickly passes Bunny to Bucky who had no choice but to hold her. Bunny studied his metal arm in childish curiosity, she rubbed his metal arm and cooed in amazement and when she noticed the red star, she hit it. She became huffy when nothing happened and repeatedly smacked it.

"Why is she hitting me?!" Bucky panicked, believing that she hated him.

"Relax, she thinks the star is a button," Kaneki snorts, so did the others as Bunny just kept hitting the star, yelling out battle cry's.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"What do I do?" Bucky muttered, still panicking. Bruce decided to help Bucky out by taking Bunny from his arms into his own. "Thank you," Bucky breathed out.

Bunny instantly forgets about the star and starts to poke Bruce's cheeks and messes with his face. Tony snuck up to her side and jumped up.

"Peek a boo!" Tony exclaims, jazz hands by his head but Bunny was not amused. She blew a raspberry in his face before burying her face in Bruce's neck.

"She's got good instincts," Clint chuckles and the rest voice their agreement. 

"Urgh, she really is your kid," Tony remarks.

"~Babababa~" Bunny sings happily as she plays with Boo Boo.

"How is she still awake?" Bruce inquires, perplexed.

"She's got her mother's stubbornness," Kaneki answers without hesitation, prompting Touka to throw a bottle at his head but he caught it with one hand, "I meant it as a compliment."

"No you didn't, a**wipe," Touka glowers at her husband.

"How did you two meet?" Wanda asked, curious.

"It was 5 years ago at the café she was working at," Kaneki answers.

"Was it love at first sight?" Tony teased, making kissy noises. In response, Touka threw another bottle. "Ow! You two really are perfect for each other!" Tony yells, rubbing his sore forehead.

"He was at the café to ogle at another girl, I just took his order," Touka adds on.

"I wasn't ogling Rize," Kaneki chastised. 

"Sure(!)" Touka responds, blandly.

"So when did you to have an actual conversation outside the café you met?" Steve interjects.

"It was a few days after the accident where Rize was supposedly killed and I was experimented on. I just realised that I became a half ghoul and wandered the night, not knowing what to do and that's when I accidently came across Touka and we got into a fight."

"It wasn't a fight since I dominated him without trouble, all he did was cry and scream like a baby," Touka corrects.

"I did not," Kaneki replies, not offended by her statement since he was use to her snideful remarks. 

"Eventually, the Manager stopped me from killing him and he recruited Ken to join Anteiku and I was stuck with him."

"Why are you so mean to me-"

"Shh!" Bruce interjects so everyone turns to face him and they Bunny fast asleep in his arms. Kaneki takes his daughter out of Bruce's arms.

"Natasha could you take us back home?" Kaneki requested and she nodded so she, Kaneki and Touka head out.

"This was an interesting day," Tony quips.

"Kaneki is truly a different person with his wife," Thor comments.

"Yeah, I mean if whenever we joke or badmouth Kaneki he just curses at us but with her they banter," Clint agrees.

"Who else wants to head to Kaneki's house and bug him tomorrow?" Sam questions.

"Me!" Tony, Clint and Thor said in unison.

"That is very childish," Wanda states.

"You could play with his daughter longer," Clint points out.

"I'm in," Wanda relents.

"Operation: Bug Kaneki is underway!" Tony cheers with some of the others as Steve sighs in exasperation.

"Kaneki is going to kill us," Steve states.

"Nah, he's going to kill the others," Bucky corrects. They continue to watch the group plot. Kaneki really will kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the ending seems bad. I don't know why but I'm losing so much inspiration. Each story I'm only doing about 3-5 lines every other day. It's so annoying.


	14. I Can Count on You

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Kaneki was working behind the counter at Starbucks, the rush hour had just finished but there were still a lot of customers. He was starting to get a little bored, there was still 20 minutes before his shift ends. Kaneki glanced at Hinami who was sitting at one of the tables drawing by herself. He promised that he'd take her to the bookstore where there was a sale.

The bell rang indicating that another customer had entered but Kaneki ignored it, figuring that one of the other workers would deal with them.

"Eyepatch," a familiar voice called out. Kaneki froze, his eyes widened considerably. Impossible. Kaneki falteringly turned right round and there he stood in all his glory.

Kishou Arima.

"A-A-Arima..." Kaneki stuttered. What was he doing here?! The Reaper gave so reply but simply activated his quinque before taking a strike at Kaneki who manages to dodge in time. People were screaming and coughing as they struggled to get away.

A large cloud of dust exploded in the café which blinded Arima temporarily and allowed Kaneki the opportunity to escape. Kaneki grabbed Hinami by the waist and lugged her the hell out of there.

"Onii-chan! Watch out!" Hinami yelled and just as Kaneki was about to turn around, pain exploded at the back of his head.

"AAaAAAaaaAaaAGgggggGggGGGhHHHh!!!!!!!" Kaneki unintentionally let go of Hinami as he dropped to his knees, holding his face. A large quinue was pierced through the back of his head and punctured his left eye.

"ONII-CHAN!!!" Hinami screamed, coming to her brother's aid.

"Ahauhaaah... the paaaain... huuurrtss...!" Kaneki screeched but he still had enough coherent thought to summon his rinkaku to heave the quinque out his head. Arima strolled to Kaneki's and Hinami's location. His face void of any emotion as he spared a glance to Hinami.

"Daughter ghoul," Arima states and Hinami flinches, the last time she was called that she was being hunted by her parent's murderer. Hinami's whole body trembled violently and she sweated profusely as Death itself stared her right in the eye.

"H-Hinami... run..." Kaneki demanded as he struggled to get up from the ground. "Get... help," Kaneki hands Hinami his S.H.I.E.L.D. phone which she clutches to her chest.

"What? No!" Hinami didn't want to leave her big brother.

"N... now... please," Kaneki practically begged. Hinami looked at her brother then at Arima. How was she to escape when the White Reaper was just there?

"You can go," Arima answers, unperturbed. "My only mission is to deal with Eyepatch. I'll deal with you later."

"Hi-Hinami go.., now!" Kaneki ordered and Hinami seeing no choice, sprinted on out of there.

With Hinami out of harms way this gave Kaneki the opportunity to fight Arima with his full power without any distractions. 

Kaneki elongated multiple of his tendrils and flailed them about in a highly coordinated attack on Arima but no hit was made as he evaded them all swiftly and calmly.

"... need to... keep Hinami... safe..." Kaneki mumbled, unintelligently. It hurts. Everything hurts. But he has to fight. He has to protect Hinami.

Kaneki kept on attacking but nothing worked to which he grew wilder and the attacks became more fervent. Kaneki's mind began to melt away with the blood that oozed out the puncture hole.

After dodging multiple kagunes, Arima countered with his IXA quinque. Using its offensive mode which resembled a lance that was attached to a gun-sword handle with a spiked pommel.

He slashed at Kaneki who eluded all attacks with precision, seeing that he could not defeat Eyepatch he had no other alternative but to change its form to defence which managed to Pierce through Kaneki's abdomen at the same time, Kaneki managed to break through IXA barrier.

Kaneki let out a silent scream and he regurgitated a gallon of blood. His limp body fell to the ground like a rag doll, shattering the concrete beneath him. Kaneki laid there, unmoving, his remaining eye completely white attesting to the fact that he was out cold.

"Wow. I never expected you to damage IXA's Defensive Barrier," Arima praises before noting, "... that's right. I'll need a new quinque," Arima then stabs Kaneki through his other eye though the latter doesn't react.

"NOOOO!!!"

**With Hinami**

Hinami sprinted through the crowd, it was like that day when her mother was killed. She blindly tapped a number on Kaneki's contact list and waited for it to go through.

"Hey Kaneki-" Natasha started to greet but Hinami cut her off.

"Miss Nat! Onii-chan! He-" Hinami tried to explain but she could let out sobs.

"Hinami, what's wrong?" Natasha demands.

"Onii-chan is going to be killed! The Reaper, he came! You have to help my brother!" Hinami begs. She wasn't watching where she was going and ended up crashing into a middle-aged business man. She dropped the phone which fell through a sewer grate, Hinami fell to her knees in despair as she watched the water current drag the phone away. How was she going to help her brother now?

"You damn brat! Watch where you're going!" The man yelled before realising Hinami's state. "Kid, are you covered in blood?" Hinami shot back to her feet and carried on running. She needed to find someone. Anyone.

Then she saw him, it was Captain America!

With all her might, Hinami screamed at the top of her lungs, "CAPTAIN AMERICA!!"

Steve whipped his head to whoever called his name and saw a young girl who was sprinting to him. She looked like she had gone through hell. Her clothes were stained with blood, her face streaked with tears and her eyes were bloodshot.

She ended tripping and landed face first onto the pavement, she scraped herself which stung a little but she paid it no attention, her brother is most likely going through worse.

Steve ran up to Hinami and knelt down to help her, Hinami immediately grabs Steve's arms and begged him for help, "Please, you have help my brother. He... he's going to kill Kaneki."

"Who's going to kill Kaneki?" Steve questions, completely serious.

"The Reaper! Just save him, please! I'll take you," Steve pulled Hinami up and she led him to where Kaneki and Arima were fighting. She came to find her brother lying on the ground with a quinque through his other eye.

"NOOOO!!!" Hinami shrieked in despair, hands at the side of her face before falling to her knees.

Steve, seeing his teammate wounded on the ground, immediately leapt into action by engaging into a fight with Arima though the latter had no trouble against the Super Soldier. Steve didn't have his shield on him which made it difficult to block attacks from the lance, he knew that it was very strong as it was used to maim Kaneki.

Steve eludes to the left to avoid the lunge of the lance but instead of Arima counter-attacking he flashes past Steve and sprints on ahead. Straight towards Hinami.

Steve eyes widened in horrified shock as he realises his opponent is now after the little girl. He curses and races after Arima but it was futile, Arima was too far ahead of him.

Hinami could barely comprehend the battle that was ahead, she just kept staring at his body. Her brother's dead. He died because she was weak, she was forced to rely on him for protection since she can't do it herself. It was her fault.

Hinami saw a flash of black in the corner of her eye and when she turned her gaze it was introduced to a quinque that was only a feet away from her face. Her parents faces flit through her mind.

'Okaa-san, Otou-san,' Hinami remembered all the good times she spent with everyone. Her parents, her Onii-chan and Onee-chan, her friends from Anteiku, Banjou and his friends.

Someone flew past grabbing Hinami just before the quinque could impale itself in her head. A large cloud of dust flew up as the lance is embedded deep in the concrete.

"To attack a defenceless child is beyond despicable," Thor glowers at Arima, he was kneeling a few feet away with Hinami in his arms.

"Stand down Kishou Arima," Natasha orders, firmly with a gun pointed right at his head.

"You are interfering with matters of the CCG, Black Widow. This should not involve S.H.I.E.L.D." Arima notifies calmly, despite the fact that a bullet could be pumped into his head at any given moment.

"Kaneki is a member of the Avengers and is allied with S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha throws back, "that is more than substantial reasoning why I have intervened. For attacking him, I'm placing you under arrest."

Arima's lip twitched upwards slightly, amused at the thought, "Sorry but I have orders to return," Arima yanked IXA from the concrete which sprayed little bits of rubble, blinding everyone before he disappeared into thin air.

Steve was about to go after him but Natasha intervened, "Don't. He's long gone, we need to check Kaneki."

Once Natasha mentioned Kaneki, Hinami snapped out of her daze and dashed to his body and begged him to wake up, "Onii-chan! Onii-chan, please wake up! Don't leave me as well!" The trio come closer but could do nothing but watch in pity as Hinami wailed for Kaneki to wake up.

Natasha kneeled down and was about to break the news to Hinami when she noticed Kaneki was still breathing.

"Hinami, he's still breathing," Natasha examined Kaneki's body and found the hole in his abdomen large and still bleeding out. Kaneki is alive but he won't be for long. "But he's bleeding too heavily, I don't know if he'll survive."

Hinami's heart dropped, just as a sliver of light appeared it was instantly vanquished by the darkness of reality. Is there really nothing that they could do? It's not like she could heal him!

Or could she?

_"Otou-san, how did you heal that man? You made his whole arm grow back!_ _" Hinami exclaimed, eyes shining with curiosity._

_Asaki laughed and ruffled Hinami's hair, "It's a trick I learned, any ghoul can learn how to heal their comrades serious and large injuries._ _"_

_"Wow, could I learn it?_ _" Hinami inquired._

_"Of course you can, but it is very difficult and will take time. Are you ready for such a big responsibility?_ _" Asaki asked his daughter._

_"Yeah! I want to be a great doctor like Otou-san!_ _" Hinami cheered._

_"That's my girl,_ _" Asaki praised before teaching Hinami how to use her kagune to heal._

"I can heal him," Hinami states full of determination and before the trio could question this, Hinami summoned out both her kagunes which she placed over Kaneki's wound and pumped his body full of Rc cells to speeded his regeneration.

Instantly, Hinami became exhausted, she's only used this technique a few times for small injuries like cuts. This is the first time she's used it to heal such a severe wound and it was really taking a toll on her but she couldn't give up. She was able to do something.

It wasn't long till a S.H.I.E.L.D. ambulance came along and took Kaneki into a stretcher. Steve carried an exhausted Hinami to the car and Natasha drove to the Triskelion.

**At the Triskelion**

 The team was sitting outside an operating room where Kaneki was being treated. The hallway was silent except for the muffled beeping of machinery, the team just stood in silence waiting for the doctors. Hinami was sleeping on the bench, breathing softly.

"Natasha, who was that guy?" Steve asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Kishou Arima, a Special Class Ghoul Investigator, he's a figurehead of the Japanese Counter Commission of Ghouls," Natasha answers.

"Ghoul? That is what Kaneki is?" Thor questions.

"Yeah, and Hinami," Natasha adds and the two men turn to look at the sleeping girl.

"Why was that man after her then? Kaneki is understandable but she does not seem like a threat," Thor points out.

"To the CCG, Hinami did the biggest sin of all."

"What did she do?" Steve inquired, wondering what this innocent little girl did to be hunted down like that. She looked like she couldn't hurt a fly.

"She was born," Natasha states, a grim smile on her face, she walked closer to Hinami and started to pet her hair, Hinami stirred but did not awake. "Ghouls are humanity's natural predator and they are persecuted for that reason. All ghouls are considered to be monsters that have no feelings or humanity even children which makes it easy to kill them."

"Hinami's parent's were killed last year by a First Class Investigator known as Kureo Mado. He slaughtered them in cold blood and used their kagunes to make quinque's, the weapon you guys saw earlier, which he used to go after Hinami. He was killed though by her surrogate sister who is also Kaneki's close friend."

"Did she see her parents murder?" Steve asked, softly.

"Not her father's but she was there for her mother's as well as Kaneki. He covered her eyes so she wouldn't see... but she knew her mother was beheaded," Natasha responds.

"How do you know so much?" Thor inquired.

"Kaneki and CCG reports," Natasha reveals, "he told me a little. It seems like that incident affected him too, he showed so much grief recalling that event."

"She's just a kid," Steve notes dismally, peering down at the sleeping girl. The doctor came out of the surgery room, looking tired.

"He's stable," the doctor informed, taking off his gloves as he explains Kaneki's state. "The stabs to his eyes were brutal but are healing at a slow pace, it'll be about a week before he'll be able to see. The hole in his abdomen was way more serious, he lost a lot of blood but luckily, the wound was healed just in time. All in all, he'll be as fit as a fiddle soon."

"Thank goodness," the group breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"He's awake so you can see him if you want," the doctor informs before warning, "I ask you be slow with him, he is still a bit disorientated."

Natasha shook Hinami awake, "Hmm?" Hinami mumbled, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eye.

"Hey Hinami, your brother's awake," Hinami shot up hearing the statement.

"Really?" Hinami didn't wait for a reply and ran into the room, the trio of adult walking in behind her.

"Onii-chan!" Hinami yelled and she teared up when he turned his bandaged face to her, smiling.

"Ah, not too loud Hinami. I got a headache," Kaneki responds the holds his arms open, inviting her for a hug which she jumps into, sobbing into his chest. "There, there," Kaneki consoles, petting her head as he whispers more comforting words into her ear. He perks his head when he hears 3 pairs of footsteps.

"How are you doing, Kaneki?" Steve asks.

"Been better," Kaneki shrugs, jokingly.

"You must have. No one could have survived such injuries," Thor retorts.

"Well I am one of a kind," Kaneki grins before turning serious, "what happened to Arima?"

"He escaped," Natasha answered, "apparently, he was under the orders of the CCG to come and capture you."

"So my cover's blown?" Kaneki acknowledged.

"Do we have to move again?" Hinami inquires, quietly. They were forced to leave Japan and all their friends behind last year, she didn't want to move again but she knows how dangerous it would be to stay where the enemy knows they are.

"Not this time, Hinami," Natasha reassures, "Kaneki is a member of the Avengers and is associated with S.H.I.E.L.D. which is a high class organisation. It won't be easy for the CCG to touch you without any serious repurcussions."

Hinami breathed a small sigh of relief and Kaneki, once again, petted her head, "I'm sorry that we couldn't go to the bookstore today."

"It's fine, we can go another day," Hinami replies.

"It's not like you can read them anyway," Thor points out.

"Wait, what?" Kaneki questions.

"Kaneki, you're blind now," Steve reminds and was about to say something else when he noticed Kaneki was frozen. "Kaneki?"

'I can't read books? Then what's life worth living for beside Hinami? My life is truly over, I can't believe this is happening to me,' Kaneki lamented in his mind.

Hinami studied her brother's face and instantly knew what he was thinking about, "I could read to you until your eyes get better," Hinami offers.

"You really are a gift from God, Hinami," Kaneki cried holding Hinami's hands in his own.

"You know, she was the one who mended the wound in your abdomen," Steve adds.

"Really? I didn't know you could do that," Kaneki replies.

"My father taught me a couple of times but it was the first time I did on such a big injury," Hinami tells them, bashful.

"You saved my life Hinami, I knew you'd be able to do great things," Kaneki disclosed, "I can always count on you for anything."

A nurse came in and told the group that they could back tomorrow so Hinami left with Natasha with a promise that she'd come back with a new book to read to Kaneki.


	15. Witchblade Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember watching the anime Witchblade which I loved though can't remember as much. And I needed a bit of exotic creativity, the undone.

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Vans were parked right outside Kamii University, remaining anonymous to the civilians.

"This is where the energy surge is? Perfect(!)" An agent cursed, focusing on the laptop.

"How long will it take to close down the university?" Clint asks.

"A couple of days, but Kamii is one of the six top universities. Closing it down will definitely bring a lot of unwanted attention," the agent replies.

"Nothing we can do about that," Natasha informs. "What's in the school anyway?"

"70 years ago, a cult started up on this very ground and they worshipped something evil. Back then it wouldn't have been a problem since no one believed in the supernatural or extra-terrestrial but there was something definitely dangerous in that old building," the agent informs, "S.H.I.E.L.D. raided the place but the thing wasn't found, they searched for months and questioned all the living members with no results so this place was just made into a university."

"What about it caught S.H.I.E.L.D's attention?" Clint inquired.

"The cult was sacrificing women to it, hundreds of women disappeared," the agent answers.

"They disappeared? Just like that?" Clint snaps his fingers.

"Yes, and there's been no activity since yesterday afternoon."

"So whatever S.H.I.E.L.D. was searching for before showed up again?" Natasha repeats.

"Yeah, we can't take any chances if it is an object similar to the Tesseract," Clint states.

(Beep! Beep! Beep!)

The laptop started bleeping like crazy and the agent started typing away, trying to figure out what was happening then the ground started to rumble.

"An earthquake?! Now!" Clint cursed.

"No! It's not a natural earthquake!" The agent realises and they all turn to the university.

The building started to crumble down to the ground as a bright white light enveloped the whole campus.

**At Kamii University**

"Hide, wait up!" Kana called out to her childhood friend who was running slightly ahead of her.

Hide skidded to a halt and waited for Kana to catch up, he threw her a big, bright smile and teasingly said, "Getting tired already, Kana? Just what I would expect from a nerdy bookworm like you."

Kana blushed and shouted back, "No!"

Hide just laughed at her flustered face before sitting down on the ground with his legs crossed, "Let's just eat, it's been so long since I had your awesome cooking!"

"It's not that awesome," Kana mumbled embarrassed as she sat across Hide on the grass. The two were having a small picnic in the school yard, it's been a while since they could talk to another as they were both busy with class.

"Yeah it is!" Hide exclaimed before his face turned serious, he grabbed Kana's hands in his own and stared her straight into her eyes.

"H-Hide?"

"Kana, will you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me and cooking and loving me for the rest of our lives together?" Hide asked.

"Sorry, but I can obviously do better," Kana replied haughtily, she turned her head away from Hide and up in the air.

"Ouch!" Hide held his hand over his broken heart and the two break out laughing. This was nice. The two carried on talking about the trivial stuff that has happened in their lives. Eventually, the two lie down on the grass, head by head as they stared up at the clouds.

"Ah, it's been so long since we saw each other," Hide notes.

"Yeah," Kana whispered, depressed.

"You okay?" Hide asked lifting his head to meet her gaze.

"What if that happens again? What if we drift apart and never see or talk to each other ever again?" Kana inquired. Hide was all she had, she couldn't bare the thought of them never seeing each other.

Hide sat up, Kana did the same, and enveloped Kana in a tight hug before whispering in her ear, "I promise you that I won't ever let that happen. I love you Kana and I always will."

"Thank you," Kana replied back as she teared up, returning the hug.

"What brought this up anyway? Did something happen?" Hide asked, worried.

"Nothing. Just a bad feeling," Kana reassures.

"Good," Hide replies, "welp, now that's over with, let's move onto dessert!"

Kana shook her head, how did the topic change to that?

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble, students fell to the ground and began to shout in shock and surprise. The shaking got worse and someone shouted out, "Earthquake!" The rest of the students started to scream and run in all directions.

Hide yanked Kana up to her feet and ran further away from the closest building and closer to open space when someone unexpectedly slammed into Kana's side, making her let go of Hide's hand and crashed to the ground.

"Kana!" Hide slid to a halt and ran back towards his fallen girlfriend but the ground cracked in between them and forced the two further apart. Both reached the edge of the sides calling for one another.

"Kana!"

"Hide!" The ground underneath Kana's feet crumbled away and she found herself falling into the deep unknown. It was so unexpected she forgot to scream, her arm was outstretched to reach a terrified Hide who tried to grab her in time but only the tips of their fingers touched.

"Kana! No!" Hide shrieked as the girl he loves fell deeper into the darkness. Without a second thought, Hide leapt into the crack after her. He streamlined his body so he could fall faster. Hide attempted to grab Kana's hand but he just couldn't catch it, a few more misses before they had a firm grip on one another.

"Hide!" Kana cried and Hide hugged her tighter, placing his chin on top of her head.

"I got you Kana and I'll never let go," Hide promised. He showed no fear at their impending doom, only content.

'If we die then I'm happy to die with you Hide,' Kana closed her eyes and held Hide tighter, praying that they would meet each other in the next life.

A small light flew upwards to the descending duo and attached itself to Kana's right hand. Kana's eyes flew open as pain flared through the back of her hand before she passed out but something else awoken.

**With Natasha and Clint**

Natasha, Clint and numerous other agents ran inside the building, trying to locate where the mysterious relic was. They made it to yard where a bunch of students were crowding around a massive crevice, peering down into the darkness. The agents jumped in to the crowd to do their job.

"Get away from there! This area is off limits. Please head on home."

"What about Nagachika?" A student asked, grabbing the attention of the two master assassins.

"Forget about him, he was an idiot for jumping in."

"But his girlfriend fell through," a girl pipes up, she was the one who crashed into Kana and saw her fall.

"Wait. Two students fell in?" Clint wanted to confirm. Most of the students said that they only saw Hide and not Kana who was only seen by that one girl.

The ground started to rumble then suddenly, the ground exploded, sending rubble flying in all directions. Both the agents and students were sent flying away from the crack. Emerging from the dust was a figure holding someone bridal style.

The figure was revealed to be a fair ivory skinned woman who was wearing strange black armour with red trimming that was shaped like one-piece swimsuit with a long v neck that reached just below her stomach and exposed an ample amount of cleavage. Her back was completely exposed and there was long, thin fabric which was shaped like multiple conjoining diamonds that covered her butt. Her shoulders were left bare but had black gauntlets that looked like dragon claws which reached past her arm and flared out like metallic feathers close to her shoulder. On the back of her right hand was a glowing red gem that vaguely resembled an eye.

The armour around the sides of her legs reached mid-thigh while the front dipped into a v to the top of her knees, it also had a metallic feather design on the sides. The armour changed to a thin piece of black fabric around the centre of her feet which left her toes and heel exposed. Her nails were painted black.

She had long white hair that was looked fluffy and wild, the ends curved into small blades and were swaying left and right. Her right eye was completely covered by a black talon that was the same material as her armour, her left eye was red with a black sclera. She had black lines from her eyes that reached the bottom of her face which looked like tears. (1)

She was cradling a blond-haired teenaged boy in her arms, his head tilted back. The agents took no time in aiming their guns right at her but before they could shout for her to drop the teen she attacked with her appendages, throwing some of the agents further away. The others took cover and started to fire more rounds, Kana constantly switched her tendrils between offence and defence, trying to desperately defend herself and the boy in her arms. "Hide," she couldn't let them kill him.

Natasha and Clint managed to duck behind a knocked over picnic table.

"She's going crazy! What is that thing?!" Clint exclaims.

Natasha didn't answer, she needed to think. A cult that sacrificed women to an extra-terrestrial being. Hundreds of women disappeared. Two students fell in. That thing carried one back up and is extremely protective.

"Clint, I think that being is the girl that fell in," Natasha informs.

"What?"

"It makes sense," Natasha then proceeds to explain her findings, "the hundreds of women 60 years ago weren't being sacrificed. They were being offered as a host for the being, the reason they disappeared was that they couldn't hold the power and died."

"How do we stop her? I can't believe that I'm saying this but her rampage is worse than the Hulk," Clint jokes, pointing to the devastation she caused.

"Look at her, she's protecting the guy in her arms," Natasha points out, "we need to show her that we're not a threat."

"Really? Cause our guys started shooting at her the second she appeared," Clint reminds. "Maybe she'll tire out. I mean, this is the first time she's hosting a powerful she-being. Maybe she's not use to its power," Clint offers and he points to the rampaging female who was undoubtedly getting tired.

"We can't wait that long," Natasha protested.

"Well then, let's make time go faster," Clint quirks, grabbing an arrow from his case. Natasha activated her electroshock devices. The two nodded to one another before splitting.

Clint fired multiple arrows which exploded on contact, the smoke blinded Kana which allowed Natasha to get in close enough to throws the electroshock device at her throat. Kana spasmed uncontrollably before collapsing to the ground, she unintentionally dropped Hide. Just before she hit the ground she transformed back into a human.

"Subject is down! Repeat, subject is down!" All agents moved in to subdue Kana, they cuff her arms before one of them threw her over his shoulder and carried her away from the site.

Clint went over to check Hide who stirred, his eyes fluttered opened and groaned, "Kana... where's Kana?" Hide lifted himself up into a sitting position, he looked around and saw her being carried away. "What are you doing with Kana? Give her back!" Hide exclaimed, pushing himself to his feet. He tried to run to Kana but Clint stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Don't kid," Clint warned.

"Don't?" Hide echoed in disbelief before ripping his arm out of Clint's grip. "That's my girlfriend! Where are you guys taking her?" Hide demanded.

"That's classified," Natasha responds.

"Bulls***!" Hide cursed and was about to ran after Kana again when his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed once again.

"Sorry kid, but we can't have killing yourself," Clint apologises, his hand was in a chopping motion. "Let's go," Clint orders and he and Natasha leave to head back to America.

**S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ**

Kana was sleeping a hospital bed in a HQ in a prison cell, there was a large one-way mirror on the wall and on the other side was Fury with Clint and Natasha.

"This kid is the host of some extra-terrestrial being? And you claim that she's not a threat? After the footage you've just shown me?" Fury demanded.

"Sir, we examined her background and she's no flight risk. Yes, she has a very abusive past but she has no criminal history and psychological exam reports that she's a pacifist girl who will never resort to violence," Clint informs.

Fury rubbed his head, he could feel a migraine coming on. This issue was becoming more troublesome by the minute. Natasha, seeing that Fury wasn't convinced, spoke up.

"We don't have any other options, Director," Natasha informs, "that thing is now living inside her and I doubt it'll leave. Even if we kill Kaneki, that thing would just search for a different host and imagine how many more women would die before it finds another perfect one."

"What do you propose we do?" Fury challenges.

"Have her join the Avengers," Natasha proposed as if it was as simple as that. "We can teach her how to control her powers until she's no longer deemed a threat. Beside, if Steve finds out you killed an innocent student because she was deemed 'too dangerous' then he'll definitely be on your case."

Fury narrowed his eyes, he knew the threat all too well. Natasha was getting way too cheeky with so he relinquished, "Fine but you're in charge of her. Any screw ups is on your head."

"Of course, sir," Natasha agreed and Fury walked away.

"Good job," Clint praised, impressed.

"What I said about Steve isn't untrue, he really will be on Fury's case if that girl is killed," Natasha corrects. "Has there been any new information on the being?"

"Nothing but it residing in the bracelet she has on," Clint reports. "Will you be the one to talk to her or should I? "

"I'll do it and I'll do it sooner than expected," Natasha reveals, pointing to a stirring Kana.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I had to look at multiple Neogenes and OC's as well as female Kaneki's on Pinterest to get an idea for her battle armour. I felt like I did good on it, I actually contemplated on whether I should add a kagune but thought the bladed hair could serve as a good replacement.
> 
> I plan to do a part 2 to this so stay in tune. Ooh, I might also take other crossovers/au so don't hesitate to ask! Just keep in mind I won't do all of them.
> 
> Please leave me more comments.


	16. HideKane 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Alex_Ramones on Wattpad who wanted Hide to go the Tower to pick up Kaneki for their date and he ends up meeting overprotective Dad Steve, Loki and Thor who start interrogating him then all the Avengers, except Natasha and Bruce, start to spy on their date which doesn't leave Kaneki impressed.
> 
> Warning: some homophobic slurs (I have nothing against the LGBTQA+ community, it's just for the story)

 

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"-he just kept swinging the bat, mind barely comprehending what he was doing. Blood splattered everywhere, on the ceiling, on the floor, on himself. Finally, after a strong shear of will, he stopped swinging. He looked down at his masterpiece. The mangled, crushed body of his pathetic excuse of his mother. She looked so beautiful. Blood stained her beach blonde hair, her face squished into mush, her limbs bent at awkward angles. He saw a gleam of light out the corner of his eye so he turned his head and saw his own reflection, he had truly become a demon," Kaneki yawned while stretching, figuring that he had done enough of his novel for today and could carry on later.

His phone started to ring and Kaneki looked at it quizzically before looking at the caller ID, it was Hide! Kaneki nearly jumped out his seat in joy before answering and squeaking out, "Hi Hide! I mean, hi Hide," Kaneki corrects in a deeper voice.

Hide laughs on the other side, "Haha, you seem happy to be hearing from me Neki. Did you miss me that much?" Hide teased and burst out laughing when Kaneki squeaked out a 'No!'

"Why did you call anyway?" Kaneki asked, curious.

"My Dad had a business meeting in America and I came with him," Hide replied, "I'm with him at the hotel right now but do you want to hang out today?" Hide asked, nervously.

"Y-Yeah," Kaneki answers.

"Awesome," Hide grinned though Kaneki couldn't see it, "I'll text you the details for our date later. See you soon!" Hide hangs up.

Kaneki continued to stare at his phone, he was going on a date with Hide. Once he processed that in his mind, he hugged his phone to his chest and mentally squealed. Meanwhile, Hide was airpunching the ceiling in victory, oblivious to the weird stare he got from father from his strange actions.

"Kaneki, Banner has told me to call you down for lunch," Jarvis reminds. Even though Kaneki couldn't eat, it was tradition for all of them to be at the table for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Oh yeah, tell him I'm coming down," Kaneki tells him before heading downstairs, humming the leek spin song. Kaneki walked down the stairs, strolled into the kitchen and grabbed his cup of coffee before sitting down, still humming. 

"What?" Kaneki asked when he saw everyone was staring at him.

"Nothing," Steve answers, nervously, "you just seem so happy."

"Are you even Kaneki?" Tony questions, poking Kaneki's shoulder.

Kaneki just swats his hand away, lightly, "I'm fine Tony, just in a good mood. I'm gonna go to out later so don't expect me until night," Kaneki waves them goodbye before leaving the kitchen. The group watched Kaneki's retreating back, shell-shocked.

"You guys saw that right?" Clint questions, looking at the others.

"Yeah," they group respond together.

"What the hell was that?!" Tony bellowed, slamming his hands on the table and jumping out of his seat. "I poked Kaneki and he just  _swat_  my hand away! In any other case, he would push my beautiful face into my food and painfully twist my arm behind my back as I cry for mercy! And he never shows me mercy!" Tony cried.

"He also called you Tony," Clint points out, "he usually has a few choice names for you like a**hole, f***er, a**wipe-"

"Ok! We get it!" Steve interjects.

"There can only be one explanation for his strange behaviour," Thor comments before turning to Loki, "Brother, what have you done to our child?"

"Wha-! Me?!" Loki exclaims, offended.

"Loki, our agreement for you staying here was no more outrageous spells," Bruce chastised.

"How dare you foolish mortals accuse me of such a thing?" Loki glowered at the group, "I'll have you know that I prefer Kaneki than the rest of you. I would never cast a spell on him, especially one so pathetic."

"It's true," Natasha backs up Loki, "making Kaneki happy-go-lucky isn't Loki's style. If he had done it to the Hulk then it would be but not for Kaneki."

'A happy-go-lucky Hulk?' Everyone imagined Hulk wearing a pink apron, holding up a freshly baked pie with oven mitts while smiling cheerfully, "Friends!"

Everyone shuddered at the thought, that's an image they'll never get out of their brain.

"Thank you for that lovely image Natasha," Bruce retorts, "the other guy seems to like it as well(!)"

"Okay, so if it's not Loki then why is Kaneki acting so strange?" Steve questions.

"I believe I can shed some light on that," Jarvis discloses.

"What do you know, J?" Tony asks.

"Kaneki is going on a date today with his boyfriend," Jarvis informs. Everyone had mixed reactions to this information. Some had positive reactions.

"Whoo, our boy's finally becoming a man!" Tony smirked.

"Ah, that explains it," Natasha responds.

"No wonder he's so happy," Bruce comments.

While others had negative reactions.

"No, he can't! He's still a kid!" Steve exclaimed.

"Who in Helheim would he date? That boy must not be right for him!" Loki declares, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"My brother is right. Kaneki is our child, he is still naive! We must protect his honour!" Thor booms.

"Seriously? He's 19," Clint points out, chortling.

"That doesn't matter!" The trio retort in unison.

**Later that day**

Kaneki was lying on his bed reading a book when he had received a text from Hide who said he'll arrive in 15 minutes.

Kaneki was throwing clothes out of his wardrobe, looking for the perfect outfit. "Lame. Too bright. Too gaudy," Kaneki curses, glowering at the mess and put his hands on his hips. "Urgh, what can I wear?"

"The white button up shirt with the black vest and the ripped jeans," Jarvis answered.

"Hm?" Kaneki grabbed those articles of clothing before putting them on before examining himself in the mirror. "Thanks Jarvis, this looks great!" Kaneki beamed happily. He put a black wristwatch on his right hand while silver bangles were on his left hand. He added two chains to his jeans and wore black boots.

He was ready.

**With the Avengers**

All of the Avengers were sitting around in the living room. Steve, Thor and Loki were plotting on how to intimidate Kaneki's date when the elevator doors opened and a blond stepped out, admiring the living room in awe.

"Whoa, it's the Avengers!" Hide gasped, starry eyed.

"Hello Mr Nagachika, I've informed Kaneki of your arrival and he will be down in a few minutes," Jarvis informs, coolly.

At the mention of Kaneki, everyone knew who this guy was. It was Kaneki's boyfriend! The overprotective trio sprung into action.

"So Nagachika was it?" Steve questioned, wrapping an arm around Hide's shoulder and dragging him forward. Hide had a sick feeling in his stomach, something told him this wasn't going to be good.

"Yeah," Hide said nervously, removing Steve's arm from his shoulder, "Hideyoshi Nagachika but you can call me Hide."

"Yeah so Nagachika," Steve interrupts, disregarding the last part of what Hide said. "How did you and Kaneki meet?"

"We were 10 years old when we met. I recently moved and was transferred into his class where I saw he had difficulty dealing with his classmates so I came up to him and asked if we could be friends," Hide discloses.

"That's nice," Clint admits.

"What do you have planned with our Kaneki?" Loki questions, nearly glaring a hole into Hide's face.

"Um, first I was going to take him to Ritz café for-"

"Kaneki can't eat!" Thor booms, cracking his knuckles threateningly. "His stomach cannot consume normal food as it causes him to become violently sick. If you didn't know that then you are unworthy for Kaneki's hand."

"Thor, Ritz café is known for serving good coffee," Natasha chastised though you could hear the humour in her voice.

"You have been saved," Thor backs down but his glare didn't.

"Carry on," Loki requested.

"T-Then I was going to take him to the park since today is Valentine's Day," Hide explains, sweat dripping from his brow as he prays that no else explodes on him today.

The overprotective Dad trio look at one another before Steve hauls Hide a few feet into the air by the front of his shirt, Thor and Loki on each side. All of them were glaring at Hide who was sweating profoundly.

"Look here Hi-de, we all care for Kaneki," Steve starts.

"Which means that if you do anything to hurt him," Loki continues.

"Then we'll hunt you down and deal with you ourselves," Thor finishes.

"Oh really?" A familiar questions coldly.

The trio flinched before slowly turning around to see a pissed Kaneki glaring at them with his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot against the ground. Steve accidentally let go of Hide who fell to the ground with a muted thump.

"Itai," Hide groaned, Kaneki quickly helped him up to his feet. Kaneki examined him for any injuries, seeing none, he whipped around to lash at idiot trio who threatened his boyfriend.

"What the f*** were you doing to Hide?" Kaneki questioned pressing his lips together. He placed both hands on his hips as he looked up to glare at the trio. Even though the older males were taller than Kaneki, they felt smaller when he was glaring so fiercely at them.

"Nothing?" Thor answered, hesitantly. Kaneki's glowered became more pronounced and the trio could swear they saw the flames of Hell emerge behind Kaneki's back.

"Kaneki," Hide took Kaneki's hand in his own, effectively calming the ghoul down. Kaneki turned his head around to face Hide, "Give them a break. They didn't do anything, let's just go on our date."

Kaneki mulled over this decision, these bastards deserve a beating but he doesn't want to ruin his date before it began so dropped the matter, "Fine then, let's go," Kaneki replied, throwing his arm around Hide's shoulder and leading him to the elevator. Before the doors closed, Kaneki said to his team, "I'll be back in time for dinner," the doors shut which left the team on their own.

"We need to follow them," was all the trio said.

"Seriously?" Bruce sighed before chastising them, "don't you think you're in enough trouble with Kaneki already?"

"So?"

"I-I-I give up," Bruce throws his hands up in the air.

"I'm coming along," Clint adds.

"I definitely wanna see what happens," Tony agrees.

"I only take missions I know that have a survival rate of at least 0.00001%" Natasha quips.

Natasha and Bruce watched in exasperation as their teammates plot to stalk Kaneki and somehow protect his chastity.

**Kaneki's and Hide's date**

"Urgh, I'm sorry about those idiots," Kaneki mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Haha, it's fine," Hide grinned, "it just shows how much they care about you."

"Sometimes I wish they would care less," Kaneki sighed, "Steve and Loki treat me like I'm 9 instead of 19, adding Thor to the mixture then I'm a baby."

"Sounds like you've got a great family," Hide hints, happy that his childhood friend/boyfriend found a place where he was loved. "Anyway, let's focus on our date."

Kaneki smiled lovingly at Hide before taking his hand in his own and kissing the top of Hide's hand. "Sure, where are you taking me?" Hide laughed and they began to chat about random things in their lives as they walked to the café, unaware of their stalkers.

"Aww, they're so adorable," Clint cooed.

"Barton!" Loki exclaims, accusingly, "you are meant to be on our side!"

"Yeah!" Thor immediately agreed with his brother, "that boy is not right for Kaneki!"

"You've been saying that for the past 15 minutes," Tony groaned, rolling his eyes. "When are we going to have some fun? I came along because I thought you'd try to sabotage his date!"

"We are not sabotaging Kaneki's date," Steve retaliated, "we are simply looking for an opportunity to make that guy suffer when he does something that will obviously corrupt Kaneki," Steve explained as if that would justify what they were doing.

"So... sabotaging?" Tony repeats, raising a brow.

"Yeah, basically," Steve finally admits.

**Ritz café**

Kaneki and Hide sat down near the window and started to converse about what happened in their lives since Kaneki disappeared.

"How are Uncle and Aunty doing?" Kaneki asked. 

"They're fine," Hide answered, "they miss you though. They keep bugging me to ask when you'll come to visit."

"I remember they said that I was the son they've always wanted," Kaneki teased, placing his chin on top of his clasped hands.

Hide pouted at that before whining, "I know! It's so annoying! Everyone likes you better than me."

"That's not true," Kaneki dissuaded, reminiscing all the times Hide was way more popular than he was.

"Yeah, it is," Hide argued. "Back in school you were a real ladies man, still are," Hide teased, waggling his eyebrows.

Kaneki chocked on his spit before stating, "Now I know you're joking."

"Au contraire mon armour," Hide responded, flamboyantly, "why don't we watch the scene play out?" Hide used his head to gesture to the waitress delivering their orders. She struts up to the table, hips swaying enticingly. The two noticed that the blonde bombshell had shortened her skirt a few inches and popped open a couple of buttons on her shirt, exposing an unnecessary amount of cleavage. Seems she's desperate for a date.

"Here you go, boys," the waitress, Shelly, purred seductively. Though she said 'boys,' she only paid attention to Kaneki, completely ignoring Hide. After placing the food down, she placed her palms flat on the table and leaned forward slightly, shoving her breasts near Kaneki's face.

"Thank you," Kaneki replied indifferent, he slides away to get away from her and hopes she'll get a clue that he's not interested. Unfortunately, him moving made her believe that Kaneki was offering a seat next to him so she took it.

"Hey good-looking, why haven't I ever seen you round here before?" She queried, innocently, fluttering her lashes.

"I don't visit this area often," Kaneki replied awkwardly, taking a sip of coffee while trying to figure out how to get the waitress to leave. He glanced over at Hide who was grinning from ear-to-ear, obviously enjoying Kaneki's discomfort. 'Bastard. Aren't we on a date?' Kaneki curses, ticked off at his boyfriend.

"Well now you have at reason to," Shelly breathed, grabbing his arm and hugging it against her breasts.

"Excuse Miss, but I'm here with someone else," Kaneki rejects, yanking his arm out of her grasp.

Shelly was left dumbfounded for a moment before regaining composure. Sharply, she turned her gaze to Hide who raised a brow at her glare, she failed in intimidating him. She narrowed her eyes and kissed her teeth in annoyance.

"I'm sure I can be much better company than him," Shelly spat out, venomously.

"Unlikely," Kaneki replied, rolling his eye. "He's my boyfriend."

"Aww, I can't believe you said it out loud," Hide cooed though his cheeks were dusted a light red. "You must really love me~"

Before Kaneki could respond, Shelly interjects, "Screw off, f*g! One night with me and I'll turn him straight."

"Oh really?" Hide drawled before standing up, "I'm not sorry to say that you're painstakingly wrong."

"Listen, it's obvious that this exotic hottie would like to be with a gorgeous, mature young woman rather than a tw*nk," Shelly smirked, snootily.

"When will she be here? Cuz all I see is a pathetic b**** in heat," Hide threw back coolly.

Shelly's face turned ugly and she blew a fuse, "How dare you?!" She screeched, grabing the attention of every single patron in the café.

"I'm just calling it like I see it," Hide threw his hands up in surrender but it was apparent that he didn't regret his words.

"You bastard! I'll f***ing kill you!" Shelly shrieked and was about to slap Hide with her claw-like pink nails when Kaneki grabbed her wrist and grasped it tight.

"W-What?" Shelly stuttered, she looked straight into Kaneki's cold, calculating eye. Shelly trembled violently, beads of sweat formed on her forehead and her jaw dropped in terror.

"Don't touch him," Kaneki threatens, his voice was dripping with venom. His silver-grey eye pierced through her very soul. Kaneki tightened his grip on her wrist, her bones crackling under the force, making her whimper pathetically though Kaneki didn't care. "Get lost, w****. Even if I was straight, there's no way in hell I'd ever be with someone like you. I know you. You're the type who sleeps with a man on the first date then dumping him the next morning. You don't care about a loving relationship, you only care about spreading your legs for whoever is unfortunate enough to gain your attention."

Kaneki shoved her away and Shelly fell to her knees, clutching her bruised wrist. She looked up at Kaneki one more time and nearly pissed herself at his brutal glare. Her legs felt weak so she hastily crawled away from him, stumbling the whole way.

"Wow, you really stuck it to her," Hide hums.

"She was getting annoying," was all Kaneki could say. The two weeks about to continue their conversation when a bald, portly middle-aged man came from the employees room with Shelly strutting behind, she looked very smug. The man slammed his hands on their table, his face was a flaming crimson and steam was practically flying out his ears.

"You two!" The man pointed his beefy to Kaneki and Hide, outraged. "Who the f*** do you think you are insulting Shelly?! She's a model employee who does no wrong!"

Both Kaneki and Hide snort, trying to contain their laughter. It was obvious that that waitress flirts and/or services the manager to get out of trouble. She'd do anything to get what she wants.

The man grew more enraged when he saw the two stifling their laughter, "What's so funny?!"

"Your  _model_  employee was harassing me," Kaneki states, rolling his eye.

"No I wasn't!" Shelly whined, throwing crocodile tears. "When I saw him I thought he looked cute so I wanted to ask him out on a date, but when I asked, the blond bastard started to call me mean things like 's***!' and 'w****!' for no reason!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself, a**hole!" The manager bellowed right into Hide's face. Kaneki's protective instincts flared instantly. He snarled, baring his teeth just as he was about to grab the man, Hide intervened by placing his hand on Kaneki's shoulder.

"Since me and my boyfriend have made such a disturbance we'll leave immediately," Kaneki sounded like he wanted to protest but Hide threw him a cheeky look. Kaneki knew that look, Hide would have when they...

"Dine and dash!" The two proclaimed for the whole world to hear before sprinting the hell out of there. The manager and Shelly just stood there, wondering what happened. The managers mind then comprehended what the two just said.

"Come back and pay, you f***ing brats!"

**Meanwhile**

"What are they doing?" Thor inquired.

Currently, the team were 4 tables away from Kaneki's and Hide's, hiding by ducking behind the leather seats.

"Chatting about the past," Tony answered then pointed to his phone which he used to hack Kaneki's phone and spy on the conversation. The team randomly commented on parts of the conversation.

"Kaneki a ladies man? Please, they don't even know the meaning of the word," Tony comments, snootily, bringing up the fact that he was a notorious playboy. When Hide mentioned a scene, everyone turned to face Kaneki's table to see a waitress delivering their orders.

"W-W-What is she wearing?!" Steve freaked out, covering his eyes. "What is up with women in this time wearing clothing like that?!"

"Haha, how innocent Cap," Clint smirks, teasingly.

"How pathetic," Loki notes with disgust, "that detestable harlot is unbelievably brazen. Dressing in such a way and coquetting with Kaneki so shamelessly."

"And that boy is doing nothing, rather he looks to be enjoying the situation," Thor grits out, his enmity of Hide growing.

"Calm down Thor, look Nagachika's intervening now," Clint points out. The team watch a little longer.

"Ooh, burn!" Tony and Clint snickers when Hide called her a 'b****'.

"Bruising her wrist seems a bit harsh," Steve mumbles. He was taught to respect and never hurt a women no matter what so it makes him a little uncomfortable to see Kaneki being so rough.

"Who's that?" Thor inquires, pointing to a bald, portly middle-aged man who stomped to Kaneki's table.

"What a child," Loki mocks when they hear Shelly's obvious lie of what happened.

"Wonder what they're planning now," Tony comments when Hide speaks to the manager.

"Dine and dash!" The group look on as Kaneki and Hide sprint out of the café with the manager screaming for them to pay. Tony, Clint and Thor had burst out laughing while Steve and Loki jumped out their seats.

"Guys we need to catch up with them!" Steve reminds so their rest run out their store except Loki who quickly casts a spell on Shelly. He had to make her pay after all. He runs after the group and smirks when he hears...

"ARGH! My beautiful face!"  **(1)**

**With Kaneki and Hide**

Kaneki and Hide stop when they reach the park, laughing.

"Did you hear that old man?!" Hide cackled.

"I know!" Kaneki responds, his laughter dying down to small chuckles. "It's been so long since we last did that."

"Dine and dash? It's not so surprising, you were such a goody-two-shoes," Hide reminisces.

"Can't deny that," Kaneki acknowledges, remembering all the times he followed the rules instead of breaking them whenever Hide wanted to. Kaneki then noticed all the lights and decorations in the park, the lights were lit as the sun was beginning to go down, "what are these?" Kaneki questions, gesturing to the decorations.

"The next part of our date," Hide answers before taking Kaneki's hand and leading him to another part of the park where there was music and couples dancing. "Since its Valentine's Day, a couples dance night is being hosted and all couples, no matter race, religion or sexuality, can attend."

"So shall we dance?" Kaneki offered his hand to Hide who took it.

"We shall," Hide replied, smiling and the two began to dance though Hide kept getting too enthusiastic. The two danced for an hour before resting on a bench, a few feet away.

"That was fun," Hide comments. 

"Speak for yourself, you kept stepping on my toes," Kaneki complained.

"Sorry but I was having too much fun," Hide scratches the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's fine, I was also having fun," Kaneki reassures. The two look up at the sky, staying silent for a few minutes. "So how long are you in America?"

"Another 3 days," Hide answered before saying, "why? You gonna miss me when I'm gone?"

"Yes," Kaneki replied instantly. "Who knows when we'll see each other again."

"I could move to America. We could rent an apartment and live together till we're old," Hide offers.

"Is that a marriage offer?" Kaneki questions, teasingly. Hide flushed bright red as he sputtered.

"WHAT?!" Kaneki and Hide whip their head to the bushes but saw nothing, they examined a bit more closely but everything looked normal so ignored it.

"Ah, all teasing aside, that sounds nice," Kaneki adds.

"How long will your teammates harass me for stealing you away?" Hide queries, chuckling.

"They won't touch you. I won't let them," Kaneki states, determined.

"My knight in shining armour," Hide laid his head on Kaneki's shoulder. Kaneki looked down at Hide and Hide looked up at Kaneki. The two stared in each others eyes before meeting up for a chaste kiss on the lips which soon become deeper and full of more emotion. The carried on for a few more seconds when they heard...

(Crack!) (Snap!)

The two whip their heads above to see a tree branch hurting towards them. Kaneki acts instantly and shoves Hide and himself out of the way.

(Crash!)

The two look to see the bench smashed in half.

"Dammit, that was too much!" A familiar voice yells. Kaneki recognised that voice instantly and saw a bunch of heads from behind the bushes.

"Those son's of b*****," Kaneki cursed before storming his way to them. He's going to make them suffer.

**With the others**

"Urgh, the fun's all gone," Tony complained.

"That boy is a bad dancer," Thor grits his teeth, "he repeatedly steps on Kaneki."

"But look, they're having fun," Clint points to Kaneki and Hide who were both laughing as they danced.

"That matters not," Loki scoffed.

Kaneki and Hide sit on the bench.

"What are they saying now?" Thor queried.

"I think he just proposed to Kaneki," Steve mumbles in shock.

"WHAT?!" Thor bellowed, vociferously, forgetting that they were meant to be undetected. The group yank Thor back and cover his mouth while harshly whispering for him to be quiet. Luckily for them, Kaneki and Hide ignored it and carried on with their conversation.

"You are an oaf," Loki lamented.

"Sorry brother," Thor replies.

"Whoa! They're making out!" Clint exclaims before taking a closer look, "Is that tongue?"

"I can sell this," Tony declares, gleefully, snapping multiple pictures.

"Make him pay," Steve orders. "Loki, do your thing."

"With pleasure," Loki grins maliciously before sending an energy beam at a tree branch above them. Unfortunately, he zapped a very large branch instead of a smaller one which crashed down into the bench. Kaneki and Hide managed to dodge in time.

"Dammit, that was too much!" Steve yells out, forgetting to reel in his voice. Loki started to apologise when Kaneki came up to them.

"Ur... hi?" The group said in unison.

"Give me one valid reason why I shouldn't kill you bastards," Kaneki asks, cracking his finger as he glares at the group. His smoky grey eye promised pain if they gave him a reason he didn't like.

The makes looked at one another before showing their leader, Steve, forward, "What? Traitors."

"Well?"

"We were worried about you," Steve explained.

"Why?" Kaneki questioned, immediately. "I have 8x times the strength of humans, I'm fast and have an amazing regenerative ability so what made you worry about me when it is clear I can take care of myself?"

No one answered that.

Kaneki sighed in exasperation as he massaged his temple, "How long were you stalking us?"

"Since we left," Hide answered, surprising everyone. The guys thought they went unnoticed. 

"You knew?" Kaneki queried. "When?"

"Well their reaction to me in the Tower made me believe that they wouldn't just leave us alone so when we left I kept an eye out for them. I first saw them at the café. They were 4 tables away behind your back so they were in your blind spot," Hide elucidated, grinning widely.

"How did you know we were in the café?" Clint asked, perplexed.

"Thor's head stuck out from the seat," Hide laughed.

The guys groaned in response to that, they couldn't believe they forgot how big Thor was.

"Sorry, Hide," Kaneki covered his face with one hand. He just couldn't deal with this right now.

"It's fine," Hide waved off, "our date was almost over, anyway."

"I'll call you later," Kaneki assures.

The dad trio tried to object but Kaneki cut them off, "Shut up. You guys ruined my date so don't even think about it. Let's go back home. Bye Hide."

"Bye Neki!" Hide placed a kiss on Kaneki's cheek before running away. The dad trio was about to go after him but Kaneki grabbed each one of them his kagune and lifted them up in the air.

"Like I said, let's go back home," Kaneki says, nonchalantly, keeping the trio up in the air the whole walk back. It was a miracle that no one saw him using his kagune.

**The Tower**

"We're back," Tony and Clint say tiredly. Kaneki threw the trio into the living room and pulled his kagune back in.

Natasha smirked, "How'd the mission go(!)" Natasha mocked them.

"Luckily they didn't ruin my whole date," Kaneki replied before facing Bruce. "Thank you Bruce, Natasha, for giving me some decency."

"Your welcome," Bruce replied before handing Kaneki a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "I figured you'd need it," Bruce throws a sideways glance at the team of stalkers.

"This is why you're my favourite," Kaneki comments.

"Wait! You have favourites?" Thor questions in disbelief.

"Yeah. When you guys pull s*** like this it's hard not to hate you," Kaneki informs them.

"Who do you hate the most then?" Loki inquired.

"Stark," Kaneki answered instantly. He didn't even stop to think.

"Hey! You didn't even stop and think!" Tony yelled, offended.

"I didn't need to, I hate you," Kaneki states without hesitation.

"Then who do you like after Bruce?" Steve asks.

"Natasha 'cause she's awesome," Kaneki replied. Natasha threw the guys a smug look. Kaneki thought for a bit before saying, "Then it'd be King T'Challa."

"Hey, Civil War hasn't even happened yet!" Clint exclaims.

"Yeah!" Tony agrees, "you haven't met him and his father is still alive so he's still a prince."  **(2)**

"Details, details," Kaneki waved off. Suddenly, Kaneki's phone buzzed and he saw he had a text message from Hide. "I'm heading to my room. Don't even think of eavesdropping or hacking my phone," the last part was directed at Tony. Kaneki then headed upstairs.

"You three aren't going to listen, are you?" Natasha asked even though she knew the answer.

"Of course!" Steve, Loki and Thor run after Kaneki.

"Wanna bet how long till Kaneki kills them?" Tony asks Clint.

"15 minutes and 20 dollars," was all Clint said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Loki's spell is that whenever Shelly sees her reflection then she'll see her true self; a bitter, ugly old woman.
> 
> (2) I saw Black Panther on Wednesday and it was amazing!
> 
> I need a nickname that Hulk gives Kaneki. These are what I came up with so far:
> 
> Snowy
> 
> Tentacles
> 
> Octopus
> 
> Tiny
> 
> Do you guys have any nicknames? Please tell me your thoughts.


	17. Monster Sibling Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Original Kaneki is a Ghoul and I've been wanting to do a Sibling Au, I needed to think outside the box so I looked up 'All Kaneki's' and thought Yami (after Haise gained his memories) looked like a vampire so ta-da! Monster hybrids!
> 
> Yami Kaneki-Sasaki - Vampire  
> Haise Sasaki - Tengu  
> Sasako - Dream Demon  
> Kane - Werewolf  
> Mukade - Omukade  
> Kenji - Ghoul  
> Ken - Psychic  
> Kana - Mermaid  
> Kuro - Alicorn  
> Shiro - Ghost

**Outside the House**

"You have eyes on the house?" Fury asks over the radio.

"Roger that, Sir," Coulson replied.

"We only have one shot, make sure that none of them escape," Fury reminds. "Remember, we're here to subdue the children, do not use real bullets against them."

"What if the tranquilisers don't work," an agent inquired. "These kids are freaks."

"According to our sources, the children haven't unlocked their full potential so the tranquilisers will work," Coulson reiterates.

"I think they know we're here!" An agent using thermal binoculars to look into the house warns.

"Begin the operation!" Fury demands and a canister of sleeping gas was thrown through the window.

**At the House**

"Kane! Mukade! Give that back! It's not a toy!" Kyousuke yells at his two most mischievous sons who stole a laser from the defence system.

"No way, old man!" Kane yelled.

"Catch us if you can!" Mukade howled. The two sprinted away at light speed, Kane crashed into Kenji who spilled his coffee all over Ken who yelped in shock. Luckily, the coffee had already started to cool.

"F*** you, a**hole!" Kenji flung the empty cup which shattered against the wall.

"Dammit Kane!" Kyousuke cursed.

"Sorry!" Kane shouted back, laughing.

"Kenji help your twin," Kyousuke requested before chasing after the devil duo.

"Obviously," Kenji replied before leading Ken to bathroom.

Kyousuke was starting to tire out from the chase, both his sons were supernatural hybrids which basically means that they're stronger and faster then him. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Kane's and Mukade's head and shoved them, face first, into the wooden floor.

"Isn't that a bit much, Aniki?" Haise inquired, sweatdropping.

"Pain is the only way these imbeciles would learn," Yami states, boredly.

"Ahh, thank you Yami," Kyousuke pants heavily, he slumped over and placed his hands on his knees to keep balance.

"It's fine. Here," Yami threw the laser to Kyousuke who stumbled around to catch it.

"Daddy, Kuro ate a coin!" Sasako yelled, worried.

"Oh geez! I'm coming," Kyousuke sighs, jogging up the stairs, he really wanted to swear. Miraculously, he managed to get Kuro to spit up the coin before putting the baby back to bed beside his twin. "How the hell did he even get a coin?" Kyousuke pondered, annoyed.

"Daddy?" A small voice called out.

"What?" It came out much harsher than Kyousuke wanted it to. Kana flinched before backing away when Kyousuke petted her hair before kneeling down to her height, "I'm sorry, Kana. Daddy's just tired, what's wrong?"

"Where's Mum?" Kana inquired, shyly.

"I don't know," Kyousuke answered, truthfully. Now that he thinks about it, she has been going out almost every night and returns late. She had also started to regain interest in the children, a few years before the second set of twins were born she stopped caring and left everything to him.

"She's been waiting outside for a bit," Kane answered.

"What?" Kyousuke question in bewilderment. Why was she waiting outside?

"Yeah, I think she's speaking to her scientist buddies," Kane discloses without a care in the world. "They stink of gunpowder and metal."

"Scientist buddies? Gunpowder?" Kyousuke echoed, shell-shocked. Misaki and him worked on this project alone, no one knew of the children. Misaki wouldn't... would she?

"Get away..." Kyousuke mumbled undress his breath. "Get away from the windows!" Kyousuke demanded, shocking his children, he then turned to Yami and Sasako, "Get the twins down, we might have to escape."

Yami and Sasako sprint up the stairs to follow orders. Kyousuke heads to the window and peeks out, his eyes widened and he quickly jumps to the side to avoid a canister that crashed through the window. It starts to beep wildly before releasing a gas but before it could do any damage, Haise used his wings to flap the gas away. This allowed Kyousuke to grab the canister and hurl it back outside.

"To the tunnels!" Kyousuke demanded, furiously, before activating his defence system which activated the lasers and put shutters around the house. There was no way in hell these bastards are getting his kids!

"The tunnels aren't opening!" Mukade yells.

"Dammit Misaki!" That b**** really did betray them! "Escape from the back! To the forest!" Kyousuke ordered, deactivating the shutters for the back door.

"But they'll see us!" Sasako argued.

"They'll capture and imprison you if you stay here!" Kyousuke screamed, the agents were nearly through. "Yami! Take of your younger siblings," Kyousuke requested before smiling sadly at his children, "and I'm sorry I couldn't be your father longer."

Yami clenched his fists before saying, "We need to go."

"What?"

"We can't!"

"What about Daddy?!"

"If we don't go then his sacrifice will be in vain! Now go!" Yami bellows and his siblings had no choice, but to obey. They ran away from their home, from their father, from their lives. Fortunately, they were able to get to the forest without anyone spotting them. When they were far enough, they stopped to rest and mourn. Kuro and Shiro wailed at the top of their lungs as they didn't understand what was going on, Sasako and Kana wept in each others arms, Kenji hugged Ken who was sobbing in his chest, Kane was trying to tough it out but it was obviously failing, Mukade just kept punching and kicking trees while swearing, Haise tried to comfort the twins who were in his arms but he struggled as he couldn't hold back his own sobs, Yami just look indifferent as always.

"You... you bastard!" Mukade screams as yanks Yami up by his shirt. "It's all your fault! We could have saved Dad! We could have fought back!" Mukade cried as he threw punches at Yami's face.

"Mukade, what are you doing?!" Sasako demanded as she grabs him, trying to wrench him away from Yami.

Yami shoves Mukade down to the ground and stares down at him, "What the hell could you have done? Huh? What the f*** could you do, Mukade? You can't use any of your attacks without harming one of us, you would have have just been a bother. In fact, what could any of us done? A lot of us haven't discovered all our abilities and the abilities we have discovered, we can't use properly. You could have poisoned us if you used your breath," Yami jabbed Mukade's chest as he threatened him, "remember that day when you bite Kane in a fight? Had Dad not made the antidote in time, we'd be down a brother. So don't you f***ing dare blame everything on me when you're so weak."

The weak comment got to Mukade, "I'll kill you!" Mukade shrieked as he was about to claw at Yami's eyes.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Ken demands at the top of his lungs. "Please, no more... we just lost Dad, I don't want us to lose each other," Ken croaks, his voice sounded so weak and small that Yami and Mukade backed down immediately.

"What are we going to do?" Kana inquired, her voice cracking slightly,

"We're going to get our father back," Yami states, determined.

"How?" Haise questions. "Like you said Aniki, we're weak, we don't even know how to protect ourselves. How could we save Dad?"

"We train," Kenji answers, after staying silent for so long. He gets up from the ground and explains, "If we are weak then we have to get strong. Everything that happens in this world is determined by a person's strength and ability. We cannot afford to be weak! Otherwise, we'll all be killed!"

"You're right!" Kane agrees, pumping his fist into the air. Kane was about to say something when he was interrupted.

(Boom!)

The children look back to see a huge explosion in the direction of their home. Blowing up the house was an extreme safety measure their father warned them about.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Kana whimpers.

"Yes," Yami answers immediately, "but it's fine because we have each other."

"All for one and one for all, right guys?" Haise asserted.

Sasako placed her hand out in front of her, the others followed suit each placing their hands on top of one another and promising, "We will survive and we will find our Dad."

Suddenly, Kane yanked his hand away, "They're coming!" Kane warns, sniffing the air.

"Let's go," all the children started running once again, not once looking back. They knew what they had to do.

**At the House**

"Sir, the children aren't here," Coulson informs over the radio. "I'll have men search the forest."

"Keep searching," Fury orders. "Those children are too dangerous to be roaming around. Find all of them."

"Yes, Sir," Coulson replies before turning to the guy who is handcuffed to a steel bar above his head in a van. "You and your wife have been very busy, 10 hybrid kids. I'm pretty sure that your project was shut down by the scientific community since such creature couldn't exist yet here we are."

"Is there a point to this?" Kyousuke questions.

"Where are the kids?" Coulson demands.

"I just blew up my house and all my research, what makes you think I'd sell out my kids?" Kyousuke challenges.

"You don't have a choice," Coulson throws back. "Unless you want the scientific community to find out you did an unethical experiment 12 years ago."

"If I gave a damn about what they thought of me then I would have shot them the second I knew you were coming," Kyousuke threatens. "Unlike my  _wife,_  I cared for my kids. Speaking of which, where is that b****?"

"Not here," Coulson responds.

"Really?" Kyousuke questions, amused. "That's a shame because I really wanted to see the look on her face when I tell her those kids won't leave her alive."

"What do you mean?"

"I am very... stubborn," Kyousuke discloses after a moment of silence, "I was 22 when I first started this project and when I was 36, I had my firstborn. 14 years it took in total, and not once did I give up. I'm also known for holding quite a grudge," Kyousuke adds.

"Where are you going with this?" Coulson repeats.

"If you would let me finish," Kyousuke was more amused than annoyed. "My firstborn, Yami, is more like me than anything, I called that b**** out which he heard, what do you think he'll do when he comes after her? Not just him but his younger siblings. Blood is thicker than water."

Kyousuke held up his hand and counted off his fingers, smirking, "Yami, Kane, Mukade and Kenji. All fighters, all protective, all for revenge. Haise and Sasako are wise for their age but they'll support their siblings, same as Kana and Ken. Kuro and Shiro will grow up with hate for you guys. This isn't looking good for you guys or Misaki," Kyousuke laughed as if talking about their impeding death was hilarious then, out of nowhere, he yanks his cuffs violently and he growls at Coulson, teeth bare for an attack.

"You just traumatised 10 children who have no idea why you came. They must have seen the explosion, they knew I blew up the house... because of you guys. You just signed your death warrants," Kyousuke snarls before looking over Coulson's shoulder and shouting, "You hear that Misaki?! They're coming for you, no way out," he taunts, mockingly, practically giggling before focusing on Coulson. "Some agent, can't even lie properly."

Coulson said nothing to him but walks out the van and request that Kyousuke be imprisoned. Coulson watched the van drive away, his eyes void of any emotion. He then went to console Misaki who was also watching the van drive away.

"Are you alright?" Coulson inquired.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just need some... time," Misaki explains. "It's not everyday your husband threatens you by saying your children will hunt you down."

"I need you to review the information on the children, you husband blew up everything so we don't have anything substantial. Afterwards, we'll put you up in a witness protection programme, you'll be safe," Coulson reassures.

"Thank you," Misaki replied, grateful, before being led away by another agent.

"You don't trust her," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Hasn't anyone told you its rude to eavesdrop on someone's conversation?" Coulson jokes to Hill.

"You were our in the open, not much privacy out here," Hill throws back. "But you didn't answer, you don't trust her," Hill repeats.

"She doesn't seem that worried that her children are running about in the forest alone in the middle of the night," Coulson reveals. "She is a manipulative, greedy and ambitious woman."

"So you noticed," Hill states before focusing on other matters, "the children are gone. No trace of them in the forest."

"We're never going to find, are we?" Coulson questions, blandly.

"Yep," Hill replies.

"I'm not going to enjoy the talk with Fury," Coulson laments but turns on his radio anyway.


	18. Witchblade Au 2

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

Kana's eyes fluttered open and she awoken to find herself in an empty grey room. She sat up and realised she was in a hospital bed and in a hospital gown.

'Someone changed my clothes?' Kana was getting scared, she was in a strange room that resembled an interrogation room with the rectangular table in the centre. She had no idea where she was or who took her.

The doorknob jiggled slightly, grabbing Kana's attention, before slowly opening. Kana braced herself for whoever was at the other end but she never expected to see a beautiful, redheaded Russian woman wearing a black catsuit strolling in. She looked familiar, Kana noted.

Natasha spared Kana a glance before closing the door and sitting at the table, encouraging Kana to join, "Ohayōgozaimasu Kaneki-san, anata wa takusan no shitsumon o shinakereba naranainode, suwatte mimasen ka?" (Good afternoon Kaneki, I know you must have a lot of questions so why don't you sit?)

'She seems nice enough,' Kana assures herself as goes to sit across Natasha.

"Koko wa doko? Soshite, naze watashi wa koko ni iru nodesu ka?" Kana asked. (Where am I? And why am I here?)

"Anata wa genzai Amerika de S.H.I.E.L.D. Anata ga hikiokoshita bōkyo no tame ni koko ni imasu," Natasha disclosed. (You are currently located in America under the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D. and you are here because of the rampage you caused.)

"Abare? Do no yōna abare? Watashi ga saigo ni oboeta koto wa, watashi ga bōifurendo to pikunikku o shite ita kotodeshita," Kana argued. (Rampage? What rampage? The last thing I remember was that I was having a picnic with my boyfriend.)

'So she doesn't remember,' Natasha notes, not really suprised with that. Natasha brings out a tablet and replays the footage back at the university. Kana watches in fascination and disbelief.

"Sore wa watashi janai," Kana stated before the video ended. (That's not me.)

"Anata wa Kaneki. Ningen ni henshin shita no wa anatadesu," Natasha states, skipping to the part where she transform after passing out. (It is you Kaneki. That's you after transforming back into a human.)

Kana covered her face with her hands in despair, "Dono yō ni kore ga okotta nodesu ka? Kore ni ataisuru tame ni watashi wa nani o shimashita ka?" (How in the world did this happen? What did I do to deserve this?)

"Watashiniha nani ga okorudeshou ka? Watashi wa kōsoku sa reru tsumoridesu ka?" Kana asked as if she knew the answer. (What's going to happen to me? Am I going to be locked up?)

"Īe," Natasha corrected then told Kana her offer, "watashi wa koko ni anata o boshū shite imasu Avengers." (No. I am here to recruit you into the Avengers.)

"A-Avengers? Hontō no Avengers no yō ni?" Kana questions, incredulous. It was then she recognised who was in front her, it was Black Widow! Hide had a poster of the whole team hanging in his room. (The A-Avengers? Like the real Avengers team?)

"Un. Soshite chōdo anata ga shitte irunode, anata wa sentakushi ga arimasen. Anata no tekubi no mono wa ikite ori, hijō ni kikendesu. Watashitachi no tokei no shita de, anata ga kontorōru suru made, anata wa kunren o ukemasu. Dōjini, wareware wa sore o kanshi shi, kanōnakagiri ōku no jōhō o mitsukeru hitsuyō ga arimasu."

(Yeah. And just so you know, you don't have a choice. That thing on your wrist is alive and is extremely dangerous. Under our watch, you will be training until you are in control. At the same time, we need to monitor it and find out as much information as possible on it.)

"Watashi wa imamade ie ni kaeru koto ga dekirudarou ka?" Kana inquires, quietly, hunched over. She was biting her lip as she fidgeted in her seat, her hands going clammy. (Will I ever be able to go home?)

Natasha knew it was best not to beat around the bush so answered Kana's question without sugar coating it, "Shirimasen. Anata no gakkō no nakama no ōku wa, anata ga ningen ni henshin suru no o mimashita. Karera ga kuchi o tozasanai yō ni suru koto wa dekimasen. Minasan o kōgeki shitanode, anata wa gijutsu-teki ni hanzai-shadesu. Nipponseifu ga hoshikereba watashi wa mada wakarimasen'node, Amerika ni taizai suru no ga ichibandesu. Sugu ni kikoku suru koto wa hotondo arimasen."

(I don't know. A lot of your schoolmates saw you transform back into a human and it is unlikely for them to keep their mouth shut and since you did attack everyone, you are technically a criminal. I don't know yet if you are wanted by the Japanese Government so it's best if you stay in America. It's unlikely that you'll be able to return to Japan so soon.)

"Sukunakutomo watashi wa Hide o mi tari denwa shi tari dekimasu ka?" Kana asked in a small voice as if she expected to be shot down. (Could I at least see or call Hide?)

"Tashika ni ima wanai. Sore wa gozen 1-ji guraidenakereba narimasen. Hayaku okita nochi ni kare o mezame sasetaku arimasen," Natasha informs. (Sure but not right now. It should be about 1 am over there, you wouldn't want to wake him after what happened earlier.)

"Watashi wa kare ni nani o tsutaerubekidesu ka? Watashi no iu koto wa yurusa rete inai koto ga arimasu ka?" Kana inquired, quizzically. (What should I tell him? I mean, is there anything that I'm not allowed to say?)

"Anata no tekubi ni monogoto o genkyū shinaide kudasai," Natasha warned. (Don't mention the thing on your wrist.)

"Hai," Kana replied. (Okay.)

"Anata no fuku wa beddo no hashi ni arimasu. Henkō sa reta to watashi wa anata no mawari ni hyōji sa remasu," Natasha then leaves the room, allowing Kana the chance to change. She made sure to block the one way mirror to give Kana some privacy. (Great, your clothes are at end of the bed. Get changed and I'll show you around.)

Kana went to her clothes which were folded at the edge of the bed, they were recently cleaned. On top of her folded clothes was the silver heart-shaped locket Hide gave her for their first year anniversary. Inside was a picture of her and Hide from their summer date last year. Hide had one arm around her shoulder while the other was off screen holding his phone up to take the picture while she held an ice cream cone with both hands.

She quickly got dressed and opened the door to see Natasha and Clint, she looked suprised seeing him but should have expected this.

"Chotto kiddo, namae Barton Clint," Clint greeted and Kana nodded her head in response. (Hey there kiddo, the names Clint Barton.)

"Kaneki, anata wa atarashī boshū hito no nokori to issho ni Tower ni sunde imasuga, watashi wa anata o kunren shimasu," Natasha explained before asking, "moshi anata ga shitte ireba anata no eigodjikara wa dorekuraidesu ka?" (Kaneki, you'll be living at the Tower with the rest of the new recruits while I'll be training you. How fluent is your English if you know any.)

"I am very fluent in English," Kana replied, a hint of an accent in her words.

"That's good," Natasha responds before gesturing Kana to follow her, "training will start tomorrow but today you'll be settling in and getting along with you new teammates."

"You're going to love it Kaneki," Clint quips.

"Ah, you can just call me Kana," she tells them.

"You're adorable kid, you know that?" Clint states as he ruffles her hair.

"Careful Clint, she's nearly 30 years younger than you," Natasha teased, "Laura might not like that."

"Nah, she knows that I love her," Clint threw back.

Kana watched as the two bantered with each other, she just watched silently as she walked behind them. The trio got in the car with the Natasha explaining a few more things to Kana while Clint was on the phone with Tony, informing him about the new recruit.

"Oh yeah, I found out something," Clint mentions, "apparently, that bracelet you're wearing is called, 'the Witchblade.'"

"Witchblade?" Kana repeated in confusion, looking at the bracelet. The gem gleamed in the evening light. It looked like a normal bracelet to anyone who saw it, no one would even think that it's some extra-terrestrial being that's capable of decimating an area.

Kana sighed before focusing on out the window, she really did have such horrible luck.

**At the Tower**

Steve was in the elevator back in the Tower, he had just come back from the gym for training. The elevator dinged and Steve stepped off, only to bump into a set of suitcases situated near the doors.

"Tony, what are these doing out here?" Steve sighed in exasperation, Tony really needed to learn to clean up after himself.

"They do not belong to Stark," Vision answered, materialising out the wall making Steve jump in shock.

"Vision, we have doors for a reason," Steve sighs, placing his hand over his heart.

"I apologise for my actions."

"It's fine," Steve relents before pointing to the bags, "who's bags are those?"

"According to Stark, we have a new member joining us today," Vision informs, "Romanoff and Barton are escorting her here at this very moment."

"Her?" Steve questions and Vision nods, "do you know anything about her?"

"Not yet."

"Who else knows she's coming?" Steve inquires.

"Mr Stark informed me and I have taken it upon myself to inform everyone else in this building, the only other person who is unaware of her arrival is Barnes, who is currently on a mission and will not be back for a few more days," Vision reports.

"Alright, thanks Vis," Steve pats his shoulder before heading back to his room. There was still time until she arrived.

**With Kana**

"Alrighty, we're here," Clint states, getting out the car. "This'll be your new home!"

"Ah, okay," Kana mumbled, trying not to show her discontent. She didn't want a new home, she wanted her old home the one with Hide there.

"Don't worry, Kana. Hopefully, it'll only be a few months until you can get full control and get back to Tokyo," Natasha assures. The trio enter the building and head to the elevator, all the while Kana was becoming more and more nervous. Would these people like her? Will they consider her a threat? The possibilities were endless. The elevator dinged open and the trio stepped out.

"Hey guys, where's the warm welcome?" Clint joked. Wanda came up and gave Clint a hug, Pietro just gave him a high five. The rest of the members came to greet the them. 

"So where's the newbie?" Tony asked, walking into the room while wiping his dirtied hands with a rag.

"She's right here," Natasha answered and lightly tugged her forward. The team was shocked to see a young girl who was likely the same age as the twins. She didn't look like she could hurt a fly!

Kana started to feel uncomfortable at their stares, this really wasn't a good idea. Wanda snapped out of her shock once she realised how awkward the girl was becoming so introduced herself before the rest followed suit. Steve yanked Natasha to the side away from the group to talk to her alone.

"What were you thinking?" Steve demanded, "bringing another kid here, are you insane?"

Natasha rolled her eyes as always Steve was being over dramatic, "We didn't have a choice. The Witchblade attached itself to her and we don't know how to get it off, even if we did it could kill her."

"Witchblade?" Steve questions in confusion, furrowing his brows.

"A powerful extra-terrestrial being or object that chose Kana as it's host," Natasha answered, "60 years ago, a cult worshipped it and offered up numerous women as it's host. No one survived though. Listen Steve, we really have no information on the Witchblade, we know it's powerful but don't know how much. We don't how it's on Earth or why it came here or why it chose Kana. The only thing we do know is that she's in danger which is why I wanted her to join the Avengers. Who better to keep her safe than you?"

Steve looked down to the ground, Natasha had a point but he still didn't like the fact that another kid would be joining the team.

"Does she know how to defend herself?" Steve asked.

"No," Natasha responds making Steve look up in annoyance, "but I'll teach her."

"Fine," Steve relented, "how old is she, anyway? She looks about Wanda's and Pietro's age."

"Close. She's going to be 19 soon while the twins are 17," Natasha answered. "Let's head back," the two head back to see the others all sitting on the sofas. For some strange reason, Vision was examining Kana's bracelet.

**While Steve and Natasha were talking**

"My name is Wanda Maximoff and this is my twin brother, Pietro," Wanda introduced.

"Ah! N-Nice to meet you. My name is Kana Kaneki but please call me Kana," Kana bowed out of a reflex.

"You're from Japan right?" Sam questions. 

"Yes. I come from the 20th ward in Tokyo," Kana replied.

"20th ward?" Tony queries.

"Nerima," Kana clears his confusion. Soon the whole group sat down on the sofa and began to question Kana on her life.

"Hey Kana, do your parents know you're here?" Tony asks, munching on a handful of popcorn from a bowl that magically appeared in his lap.

"I... I don't have any parents. I've been an orphan for quite a while," Kana admits, hesitantly.

"Oops," Tony states, out loud so Sam elbows him.

"I'm sure Mr Stark did not mean to be so insensitive," Vision comments, coming down through the ceiling.

"You're never going to learn to use a door, are you?" Sam jokes.

"I will remember to use the door the next time," Vision replied, completely serious. He then turns to Kana and scrutinises her, making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Uh, Vis? What's wrong?" Pietro asks but Vision just ignores him and heads towards Kana, grabbing and examining her right wrist. Specifically, examining the Witchblade.

"Where did you get this?" Vision inquired.

"Um... it kinda attached itself to me," Kana discloses.

"What's wrong?" Wanda inquires.

"This is definitely alive... I feel it breathing, living," Vision states, still examining the Witchblade. "I cannot tell if she is evil but she is certainly powerful."

"She?"

Kana yanked her wrist away from Vision and rubs it before nervously saying, "I should head to my room, it's been a long day."

"I'll show you," Wanda offers and leads Kana to her new room, the rest of the occupants watching their retreating backs.

"Vision," Steve calls out. "What was that about?"

"She is not from Earth," Vision reveals

"Is she dangerous?" Steve questions, completely serious. He didn't want anyone here to be in danger.

"Unknown," Vision replied, honestly. "I know nothing about her since she is not from Earth. I believe only Thor can answer your question."

"Is Kana really that dangerous?" Sam questions in disbelief. "She doesn't look like much of a threat."

"I am not referring to Kaneki," Vision reports.

"You're not?" The others question.

"He's talking about the bracelet," Natasha discloses.

"What's so scary about a little bracelet?" Tony snorts.

"You have no idea Tony," Clint quips before leaning forward and stating, seriously, "Give Kana some space. Look, she's going through a rough time right now and we don't want to scare her with anything."

"Why would she be scared? She chose to come here of her own free will, didn't she?" Sam asks. The last part captures Steve's attention.

"Natasha, Clint. She  _did_  choose to come here of her own free will, right?" Steve asked, firmly and seethed when neither Natasha or Clint answered. He could tell by the look on their faces that Kana didn't really have a choice. "Dammit! I thought you learnt from your previous mistakes. Why are you forcing Kana to do things she doesn't want to do?"

"We didn't have a choice," Natasha argued.

"Don't Natasha," Steve demanded, getting fed up. "Don't give me that excuse. You did have a choice and your choice was to bring another child into our world. Did you drag her out in public? Did she even get to say goodbye to her family or friends? Or did you just force her to come with you?"

"Apparently, Cap, it wasn't even that," Tony pipes up and shows him what was on his laptop. "The kid wasn't even conscious, the first time she met Natasha was in an interrogation room a few hours ago."

"Seriously?" Steve rubbed his temple.

"Steve, you agreed," Clint reminds.

"I know, but the kid has rights," Steve points out. "Just... (sighs)... Wanda, Pietro, she's close to your age. Could you watch out for her?"

"Of course," Wanda agrees.

"Don't worry," Pietro reassures.

**With Kana**

As soon as Wanda showed Kana her room, Kana immediately called Hide on the cell Natasha gave her. She paced around the room, biting her lip hard but not hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. The phone rang 3 times until it stopped all together.

**(1)**

"Hello?" A somber, hoarse voice answers, it was Hide! Kana noticed how exhausted Hide sounded, it was like he didn't a wink of sleep.

"Hide, it's Kana," Kana informed, nearly in tears.

"Kana?!" Hide yelped in bewilderment before bombarding her with questions. "What happened to you?! Are you okay?! What did those bastards do to you?! I'll kill them!"

"I-I'm fine," Kana whispers, reassuringly. Kana chocked down a sob, she couldn't help but want to cry at how broken and worried Hide sounded. And it was all because of her. He really does love her.

"Where are you?" Hide queried, quietly.

"America," Kana answered instantly before adding, "with the Avengers."

"The Avengers?" Hide echoed in perplexity. "Is it because you transformed into an alien?"

Kana flinched, Hide knew of that? "Yeah. I'm a monster now," Kana acknowledges, wrapping an arm around herself, her whole body shaking.

"No, you're not," Hide counters, firmly. Kana's eyes widen in response but before she could respond Hide spoke again, "I saw the video, you were protecting me. Even when they began to shoot you only focused on keeping me safe. I know you, Kana, and the last thing you are is a monster."

"Thank you, Hide," Kana was grateful for his words.

"When can you come home?" Hide asked, trying not to sound too desperate.

"I don't know when. If the government is after me then I don't think I can come back," Kana admits, hesitantly.

"Then I'll come to you," Hide states, determined.

"What?"

"I'll come to you," Hide repeats. "I'll move to America and we can live together in our own little apartment," Hide explains, softly.

"Our own little apartment," Kana mumbled. She couldn't deny it, the thought sounded nice. "What about Kamii? I don't want you to drop out," Kana reveals.

"It's fine," Hide waved off. "There's only like 2 months left."

"Then finish the two months," Kana scolds, "I'm serious Hide. You shouldn't drop out because of me."

 "Uh-Oh, Mama Neki's coming out," Hide teased, grinning from ear to ear.

"D-Don't call me that!" Kana yelled in embarrassment. Her cheeks were flushed red and she kept stuttering as told Hide off.

"Ha ha, now you sound like yourself," Hide adds.

"Thanks again, Hide. You really are there for me."

"Duh," Hide said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" I guess I'll see you in 2 months. Any earlier though and I'll ignore you for every hour you missed from each lesson," Kana threatens.

"Uwa! Scary," Hide pouts/whines though the both of start laughing before moving onto more trivial things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I didn't want to put the conversation in Japanese as it can become difficult to read. Let's just pretend they're speaking in Japanese.
> 
> Next chapter will focus on Kana's training and trying to get her to unlock the Witchblade on will.


	19. Nightmare 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from user55569813 on Wattpad who wanted Kaneki to have another nightmare. Not sure why he/she wants Kaneki to suffer more than he already has but I gots to do it.

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe you Tony," Steve complained as he carried an armful of shopping bags.

"It was your fault," Tony replied without a care in the world, strolling out the elevator. 

"You started to throw a tantrum in the middle of the store because I wouldn't let you get doughnuts!" Steve exclaimed. 

"Exactly. You should never deny a man doughnuts," Tony retorts.

"After that display, I doubt you are a man," Steve snorts.

"Forget it," Tony waves off, "if you excuse me, I'll be nose-diving into my very expensive sofa," Tony kicked his feet back before sprinting to he sofa, Steve rolled his eyes and was about to leave Tony to his own devices when he saw a pale arm stick out from the side of the sofa.

"No Tony!" Steve dropped the shopping and dashed forward, he grabbed Tony's midriff just as Tony was about to go over. Steve yanked Tony back but not far enough as his feet were on the top of the sofa.

"What the hell Cap?!" Tony cursed as he was left hanging.

"You need to look where you're landing Tony," Bruce chastised as he came down the stairs with a blanket in his arms.

"What?" Steve put Tony down who then went to see what Bruce was talking about.

Kaneki was curled up on the sofa, fast asleep. One arm was hanging off the side of the sofa while the other was under his cheek, his legs were bent slightly at the knees. He had a peaceful expression on his face, his pale, pink lips parted slightly as he lets out small breaths of air. 

"He doesn't seem so scary," Steve notes, smiling slightly.

"When the creature is at rest, it almost appears human," Tony states in a reporter voice. "It would be impossible for anyone to believe that this guy is anything but a psychotic gothic emo who loves to mope about and put me down."

Bruce just shakes his head as he places the blanket over Kaneki's small frame before turning to Tony, "Can you blame him? You pick on him a lot."

"Name one time I did exactly that!" Tony retorts, crossing his arms.

"How about when you repeatedly harassed him with Barbie dolls?" Steve questions.

"Or when you wore his mask at a social gathering a week after ruining it then paying for it to get fixed?" Bruce raises a brow.

"Or ruined his persona by announcing that he was a cute little kitten?"

"Hey, I said, 'name one time!'" Tony yells. Steve and Bruce harshly whisper to Tony to keep it down.

**Meanwhile in Kaneki's dream**

_Kaneki was in Anteiku once again. Why was he here? Anteiku burnt down a year ago. Kaneki looked around before finding Hide standing a few feet away from him._

_"Yo Kaneki," Hide greets._

_"Hide?" Kaneki stares at Hide. Hide looked fine, he looked normal. Hide was alive._

_Kaneki continued to stare in shock before covering his kakugan in fear, despite knowing it was futile. Hide knew he is a Ghoul,  there was no other way to spin this._

_"I knew," Hide reveals which makes Kaneki look up at him, stunned. "Yeah, I knew."_

_"You know, Kaneki, you've gotten pretty famous. 'Eyepatch,' they call you!" Hide joked, covering his left eye. "You styling it up?" Kaneki chuckles as he remembers Hide said the exact same thing when he first started wearing an eyepatch. When he was still human._

_Hide smiles, happy that he got Kaneki to laugh before his face scrunched up in pain as blood gushed out from his wounds, splattering onto the floors. Hide fell to his knees._

_"Hide," Kaneki gasp as Hide tried to get back up but stumbled and was about to land face first into the ground had Kaneki not catched him._

_"Hide..." Kaneki placed his chin on top of Hide's head._

_"Kaneki," Hide clutched Kaneki's shoulder and struggled to lift his head up, "let's go home."_

_Kaneki was about to reply when he saw Hide's face begin to crack and decay, revealing the bones hidden underneath. "Let's go home," Hide repeated before his whole body broke down into dust into Kaneki's arms._

_"Hide? No, don't leave me!" Kaneki cried as Hide's remains slipped past his fingers._

_"Hide!"_

**Reality**

"Kaneki?" Steve calls out, hesitantly. Kaneki was whimpering in his sleep, Steve could only pray that Kaneki wouldn't lose control again and chase after him in a berserk mode.

"What should we do?" Bruce questions, nervously. The others look at each other, they didn't know whether or not to wake Kaneki up. Kaneki's whimpering became louder, his face scrunched up in pain and tears began to form in the corner of his eyes.

Bruce hesitantly went up to Kaneki and was about to place his hand over his shoulder to shake Kaneki awake when Kaneki shoots up, wide awake, screaming "Hide!" The trio jump away in shock and terror. Kaneki gasps heavily, his hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat and he had his hand clutching his shirt where his heart would be.

"K-Kaneki?" Steve called out, falteringly. "Are you okay?"

Kaneki didn't hear as he was still trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, he didn't seem to notice that 3 of his teammates are with him in the room. Kaneki pulled his legs up to his chest and placed his head there, sobbing. "Hide..." it was all his fault. Hide is dead because of him. He shouldn't be alive.

"Kaneki," Steve said more firmly which caused Kaneki to whip his head in bewilderment. He saw Steve Tony and Bruce staring at him in worry, he couldn't believe they saw him like this.

Kaneki furiously wiped his tears away with his shirt sleeve, attempting to erase any trace of tears but there clearly some remnants. "Sorry," Kaneki said, keeping his head down low. He moved the blanket and got up from the sofa, head still to the floor, Kaneki was about to leave when Tony pipes up.

"You okay, Kaneki?" Tony asked in genuine worry.

"I'm fine," Kaneki assures, touching his chin.

"But you were cry-"

"I said I'm fine!" Kaneki snapped. The group paid closer attention to Kaneki, they saw the way his lip quivered, how his whole body trembled and how he tried to desperately hold back his tears from his bloodshot eyes. "Now leave me the f*** alone!" Kaneki stomped away from the trio before running up the stairs to his room.

"Who's Hide?" Bruce inquired.

"I can find that out," Tony reminds before turning to the wall, "Jarvis?"

"Hideyoshi 'Hide' Nagachika, Kaneki's childhood best friend from when they were 10," Jarvis informed, clearly, before explaining more information. "He was brutally injured during the Owl Supression Operation and his body was delivered to the CCG by Kaneki who revealed his face thus exposing his identity."

"Which is why Kaneki fled Japan," Tony theorised.

"What happened to Kaneki's friend, afterwards?" Bruce queries, worried.

"Nagachika was released from the hospital and has been trying to search and regain contact with Kaneki. As you can guess, it has not been successful as Kaneki believes he is dead."

"Kaneki thinks he's dead?" Bruce repeats, stunned.

"And he probably blames himself," Steve realises, understanding the situation. It was like him and Bucky back on the train when capturing Dr Zola. "That explains a lot about Kaneki."

"Yeah," Bruce agrees before voicing, "he has a lot of hate directed to himself."

Suddenly, Tony throws an arm around Steve's and Bruce's shoulder and tugs them down, unintentionally, smashing their heads together.

"Tony!" Both scold as they rubbed their throbbing head, Steve decides to ask what that was about, "why'd you do that?"

Tony ignored him and instead held his head up in pride, "I have a plan!" Tony announced.

"Oh God," Bruce laments. 

"I'll warn the fire department," Steve adds.

"Oi! This plan won't go up in flames!" Tony argues, full of passion, before stopping to think for a moment, "or at least I think it won't." Just before the two could chastise Tony, he explained his plan which seemed somewhat fine with the two. All they had to do was put their plan in motion.

**The Next Day**

Tony informed Natasha and Clint of the plan and their part was to keep Kaneki occupied so that he could finish his part.

"Perfect, just like my face!" Tony grinned as he stared at the obviously fake cake. It was a three tiered cake that was large enough to hide a person.

"Urgh Tony, did you have to make it look like that?" Bruce groaned, face palming.

"Kaneki can't eat cake so it would be useless if we gave him a real one," Steve points out, perplexed on why Bruce was so uncomfortable.

"That's not the problem, Steve," Bruce retorts, he didn't want to explain.

"Let me call Clint," Tony grabbed his phone and dialled for Clint and informed to bring Kaneki back.

After 20 minutes, the assassin duo brought Kaneki back to the Tower. 

Kaneki glanced at cake before inquiring about it, "What is about?"

"For you!" Tony declares. "It's time for you to be a man, Kaneki!"

'A man?' Kaneki reiterates. 'If Tony is the one saying this then...' Kaneki takes a closer look at the cake and blanched when he realised what type it was.

"No," Kaneki deadpans and attempted to bolt right out of there when Steve picked him up by the back of his shirt. "Wah! Steve?! Put me down!" Kaneki demanded as he struggled around in the air.

"Don't fight it, Kaneki," Tony gloated, an evil gleam in his eyes as it obvious he was enjoying Kaneki's discomfort.

"Stark, I swear if a motherf***ing stripper jumps out the cake then I'll f***ing drop kick you off the Tower!" Kaneki screamed.

"Stripper?!" Steve freaks out and accidently released Kaneki, throwing everyone into panic.

"Why'd you let him go?" Clint questions, trying to capture Kaneki.

"It was an accident!" Steve exclaimed.

"Could you just come out the cake?!" Bruce yells in frustration.

"No!" Kaneki yelled, his upper body is being held by Steve while Clint had captured his legs.

"Surprise!" A blond announced, leaping out the cake with his arms spread wide, and the room went silent. The figure had jumped out the wrong way so his back was to the group.

"Hide?" Kaneki called out, hesitantly. Hide turned around, confirming Kaneki's statement. "Hide," Kaneki called out again as if Hide is a ghost that would disappear any second.

"Yo Kaneki," Hide greets, smiling as bright as the sun, looking down at Kaneki.

Kaneki said nothing, but shoved himself out of Steve's and Clint's clutches before launching himself at Hide and the both of them fell to the ground with Kaneki on top of Hide, weeping. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Kaneki repeated.

Hide smiled softly, he wrapped one arm around Kaneki's back while the other stroked the back of Kaneki's hair close to his neck, "Crying for little old me? I'm so touched."

"Guys, as fun and sweet as this reunion is, could you get up from the floor? Let's keep this PG 13," Tony joked.

Kaneki and Hide flushed at the hidden innuendo and jumped back to their feet, slightly embarrassed. 

"I have to say you must be really important if Kaneki was crying about you so bad," Tony teased.

"You were crying for me? Aww," Hide cooed so Kaneki punched Tony in the abdomen.

"Things are finally back to normal," Clint laughs.

"Yep," Steve agrees.

"Good times," Bruce adds.

Everyone started to play video games while chatting about random things. The guys wanted to leave Kaneki and Hide to allow them to catch up but the two of them invited the others to join. The more the merrier, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the ending seems bad, I was in a bit of a rush and didn't know exactly how to end this.


	20. Don't Fear Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from KarlaGaleana, more personally known as Princess, from Wattpad who wanted to see Kaneki and Bucky interacting more and for Kaneki to lose control and kill either Zemo, Crossbone or Pierce. I will only be killing Crossbones.
> 
> Warning: The part with Crossbones may be a bit gruesome so be warned.

 

There was a dozen figures sitting in a circle of chairs in an empty room. An ex-soldier was recalling what happened a few nights ago.

"-I was in bed with my wife except I wasn't in bed. I was back, hidden in that house with Danny in my arms. He was staring up at me with those cold dead eyes. I woke up screaming. My wife tried to console me but I grabbed the table lamp and was about to smash it over her head had I not gain consciousness. It was horrible, she is terrified of me," the ex-soldier was nearly sobbing at that point as he regretted his actions.

"That does sound horrible, but you're getting better, Cole," Sam assures, gently, leaning forward in his chair, "you woke up from the daze yourself, it's a sign that these sessions are working. When your son is born you'll learn that you are safe and sound. No more danger."

"I guess," Cole agrees, hesitantly, after wiping away his tears with his sleeve.

"Who's next?" Sam questions, scanning the room before his gaze stops on his two newest members. "Kaneki, Bucky, you have something you want to share?"

Kaneki mulled this over for a bit before deciding to share his latest experience, "You know the building that caught fire a few days ago? Even though I was asleep when the fire truck and ambulance came, I heard the sirens. I thought they were the warning sirens back in the 20th ward, that I was being attacked. When I woke up the next morning, my room was trashed and my fingers were bloodied," Kaneki chuckles slightly in contempt, the Owl Suppression Operation was something he could never forget. The Manager, Irimi-san and Koma-san were most likely killed and Kaneki had no idea where Hinami, Banjou and his friends are. Luckily, Kaneki was able to find out that Touka and Yomo safely evacuated from the ward and was in contact with them, same with Nishio.

"Why do you go backwards half the time?" Sam jokes, happy that Kaneki was finally comfortable with opening up to the group.

"It's a gift?" Kaneki shrugs and the others laugh. 

"What about you, Bucky?" Sam queries and everyone turns to him to hear his story.

"Pass," was all Bucky said just like the last few sessions.

"Okay then," Sam allows before looking at his watch. "Today's session is over, but if you please turn your attention to the table you will see an assortment of snacks and drinks. Plus, we have our Coffee King so feel free to boss him around."

"You know, I thought I was invited so you could help me, but I guess I'm just here for my skills," Kaneki smirks.

"Man, took you long enough," Sam teases, punching him lightly in the shoulder as the others laugh. Kaneki sighs but gets up nonetheless.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood," Kaneki quips as he started to make everyone's preferred coffee. Everyone cheers before getting up and heading to the table. Everyone except one.

Bucky just stayed in his seat, deep in thought, when a cup entered into his vision, snapping him out his thoughts.

"Made it just the way you like it," Kaneki says, passing the cup to Bucky before sitting next to him.

"Thanks," Bucky replies, taking a small sip. He glances at the occupants who were chatting amiably with one another as they ate. After all they've been through, they still found the strength to smile, to look forward for a new tomorrow. Could someone like him ever be that happy? Does he even deserve happiness?

Kaneki examines Bucky's face and immediately knew what the guy was thinking, he use to be the safe, after all, "It's only been your 3rd session, change isn't coming that fast. The process is for you to open up slowly which will allow you to heal."

"Do these sessions even work?" Bucky retorts before explaining in a calmer demeanour, "I mean, everyone here looks to be happy, but..." Bucky trailed off, not wanting to continue further.

"These session will work depending on how well you allow them to work," Kaneki reveals. "Give it time."

Bucky didn't give a reply instead gulped down the rest of his coffee, he got up and put his empty cup on his seat. "Let's go," Bucky called, walking towards the exit so Kaneki quickly does the same before following Bucky.

"See you next week, Wilson," Kaneki says.

"Bye Kaneki. Bye Bucky," Sam replies, throwing them a small wave.

Kaneki and Bucky walked side by side per the norm. Since Bucky lived in the Tower with the rest of the team and started to go to therapy with Kaneki, it became normal for them to walk the same way until Kaneki had to head in a different direction for work. This happened twice a week and usually happened in silence except today was different. 

"There's something that I've been wanting to ask you," Bucky admits after a moment of hesitation. "You're with the Avengers so why do you work and go to university?"

"A sense of normalcy, I guess," Kaneki answered, a bit embarrassed. "After all that's  happened, I want to experience to normal life, earn a degree, get a job like a normal teenager would." Bucky didn't give a response so the two just walked on in silence until Kaneki stopped and pointed in one direction, "I'll see you back in the Tower. Bye."

As soon as Kaneki strolled far enough away from Bucky, he sighed. Having a normal conversation with Bucky is so hard. Kaneki shoved his hands in his pockets and carried on to his workplace, window shopping at the same time.

During window shopping, he noticed a store that was completely normal, nothing eyes catching about it but he entered the store nonetheless.

**The Tower**

Bucky stepped off the elevator and into the living room where Steve was sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"Hey Bucky, how was therapy?" Steve inquired, looking back at him.

"Same as usual," Bucky replies, trying not to sound despondent.

"Did you participate?" Steve queries, throwing Bucky a knowing look which he avoided by focusing on the TV. "I'm not going to press, Bucky, but you need to try. That was the agreement," Steve reminds.

"I know!" Bucky snaps, rubbing his forehead in frustration, "but I just... can't," Bucky covers his face with both hands and slumps forward. He's killed so many people, both innocent and guilty. He shouldn't have the right to be sitting here. He's a murderer.

Steve sighs, feeling guilty, he pats Bucky's back in comfort before apologising, "Sorry, I shouldn't have pressed. Go at your own pace." The two sit in silence with only TV noise in the background before Steve starts up another conversation, "Kaneki went to work?"

"As usual," Bucky answers.

"You two seem to be getting along well," Steve notes.

"Kaneki's just friendly," Bucky countered.

"You should have seen him when we first met him, he was a mess," Steve discloses and nearly laughs when Bucky looks at him with shock.

Bucky narrows his eyes, "You're messing with me," he states.

"I wish I was, but I'm not," Steve corrects, looking at the ground in sorrow. He reminisces the past where Kaneki wasn't as carefree and chipper as he is now. "When he first came here, he was cold and aloof, but at the same time, terrified. He would wake up screaming from nightmares every single night until he refused to go to sleep at all. He would drink mountains of coffee to force himself awake. After 72 hours of not sleeping, we had no choice but to drug him with sleeping pills which didn't help with his trust issues, but his safety was more important at the time. He was actually placed on suicide watch. He hated us, not even hate, he  _loathed_  us. Arguing and fighting at every turn. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted him to be locked up. Heck, most of team wanted him to be locked up! But Bruce and I worked with him until he started to open up. Now look at him, he's got a job, he's studying to get a degree. He's a functioning member of society. And it all started with a single step."

Bucky was deep in thought. He never knew Kaneki was so traumatised. He wouldn't even think it considering how he is now.

"What are you two talking about?" Kaneki inquires, curiously, making the two grown men jump up in bewilderment.

"When did you come back?" Steve asked, heaving huge breaths as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Uh, just now," Kaneki said it like they were crazy, "I always come home at 3:30 on Fridays."

Steve and Bucky turn back to the TV to see it was actually 15:30. Were they really chatting for so long?

"What did you buy?" Steve asked when he noticed that Kaneki was holding a plastic bag.

"Oh, it's for Bucky. To help you," Kaneki alludes, handing Bucky the bag, who proceeds to grab the content out.

"A book?" Bucky questions in disbelief and confusion, examining the blue cover closer and finds it to be a diary.

"A thought journal to be exact," Kaneki informs, a small blush appears on his cheeks as he bows his head, before admitting embarrassed, "you seemed rather uncomfortable in the sessions so I thought I'd get you this to help. I mean, if you're not comfortable sharing to the group then share to yourself. At least you'd be able to get a few things off your chest. Just make sure you hide it in a place Tony will never find it," Kaneki warns after after a moment of thought, he quickly scans the room to see if Tony is lurking round the room, but could not smell the rusty scent of metal and money.

Bucky stares at Kaneki before focusing back on the journal. Kaneki bought this... for him? Bucky's heart warmed at the thought, it felt nice.

"Speaking of Tony," Kaneki adds then points behind him with his thumb to a large box, "he ordered a big a**ed magnet so I suggest you watch yourselves."

Steve vaulted over sofa and ran to his room where his shield innocently lied. There was no way he was going to let Tony experiment with it. Bucky just rubbed his metal arm, this part would be harder to avoid the magnet.

**Later That Night**

Bucky was lying on his bed, twirling a pen in one hand while his knees propped up the journal. Bucky was mulling over what to write in his journal, he's been stuck for the past 45 minutes.

After another 10 minutes of contemplating what to write, Bucky gave up and tucked the journal under his pillow. As pathetic as the excuse was, he simply didn't know what to write. He didn't even know what to start with.

Maybe next time. 

**4 Days Later**

Nothing.

That was what Bucky wrote the last 4 days. He just sat there each night chewing the cap of his pen while pondering what to write. Each night was a failure.

Currently, he and Kaneki were heading to another one of Sam's sessions. The two just walked in silence as usual. No small talk, not banter, just complete silence except the noisy street and people. 

Bucky glanced over to Kaneki a few times, wondering why the teen did not inquire about the journal he gave him. Bucky opened his mouth to ask the question when he was interrupted.

(Bang!) (Boom!)

It was like time stopped for Bucky. Civilians started to scream and flee the area, going past the two heroes.

Bucky froze and from the corner of his eyes he gaped at Kaneki who fell to the ground, his head catching fire for only a few seconds. Bucky's mind was in turmoil. Was his friend really just killed in front of him? Before Bucky could scream in rage, Kaneki sat back up, rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that?" Kaneki inquired, picking a bullet from his hair. "Someone shot me?"

"Looks like I've underestimated your abilities," Crossbones notes, casually, as multiple Hydra agents swarmed the area, guns blazing. "I knew you have an amazing regenerative ability, but to survive an explosion to the head. Simply, amazing."

As soon as Bucky and Kaneki saw him, they got into fighting positions.

"What do you want, Crossbones?" Bucky questions, glaring at the man. He clenched his jaw and held up both his fists in a defensive position. Kaneki bared his teeth at the man, snarling.

"Oh, it's not what I want," Crossbones chuckles before explaining, "it's what Hydra wants. And what Hydra wants, or rather needs, is the Winter Soldier."

Bucky was about to retort when Kaneki cuts him off, "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged. Attack," Crossbones commands and the Hydra agents go after Kaneki and Bucky. The majority of soldiers deal with Kaneki since he's the most violent and difficult to beat.

Kaneki and Bucky fought with all their might against the agents, but their numbers were too overwhelming. Strike down one, two more appear. In the midst of battle, Kaneki and Bucky found themselves separated from one another which allowed Crossbones to jump into the fray against Bucky. 

Bucky attempts to punch Crossbones with his metal arm when Crossbones catches the fist and pushes it to the side before headbutting Bucky who stumbles back. Once caught off-guard, Crossbones smirks, he grabs Bucky's shoulder and punches him multiple times in the stomach until Bucky fell to his knees.

"You are wasting your talent and skills with the Avengers. Look at how weak you've gotten," Crossbones jeers, peering down at Bucky who was still crouching to the ground. "It's no use fighting us. Come back to Hydra."

"Never!" Bucky spits out in fury. He was about to get back up when Crossbones ordered his agents to hold Bucky down.

"Well, we have other ways to convince you," Crossbones hints before bringing out a tattered, old book. "Желание." (Longing)

Bucky recoiled, he knew what was going to happen, "Stop."

"Ржавый." (Rusted)

"No," Bucky shook his head vigorously to snap himself out of the first stages of mind control.

"Семнадцать." (Seventeen)

"Stop it," Bucky snarled, savagely. He was failing in his grapple to escape the harsh grips of the Hydra agents.

"Рассвет," Crossbones continues as if he could not hear Bucky's pleas. (Daybreak)

"Stop it!" Bucky screams, struggling more violently against his restraints. Not again. He doesn't want to kill again! His mind was going blank, it was telling to stop fighting, to just give in... but he can't! "No more! Please!"

'Bucky!' Kaneki looks back to see Bucky being forced to kneel while Crossbone is reading out words from a book. Kaneki tried to bulldoze through the herd of agents, but there were too many. He wouldn't reach Bucky in time.

"STOP IT!!" Kaneki could hear it. The pain, the sorrow, the fear in Bucky's voice. He knows what that's like... he knows what it's like to become a monster because of people's selfishness.

_"Hello, Ka-ne-ki-kun! Let's have some fun, huh?_ _" Yamori leers, licking his lips._

Not again.

_"Are you about lose consciousness? That's not nice,_ _" Yamori scolds before electrocuting Kaneki. "That's better."_

Not again.

_"Kaneki, choose. Mother or son?!_ _"_

Kei-san, Kouto-kun.

No!

"NOOOO!!!" Kaneki shrieks and before he knows it, Mukade took over.

**With Bucky**

"NOOOO!!!" Bucky whips his head around when he hears Kaneki shriek. Suddenly, numerous amounts of Hydra agents went flying into the air before smashing into the ground, instantly dying.

Mukade comes barrelling through the thick herd of agents like they were dandelions. The top half of his face was covered by a black bird mask and he had a disturbing grin spread on his face, two centipede-like tails swaying hypnotically behind him.

Mukade grabbed a Hydra grunt by head and questions him, calmly, grin never faltering,  _"WhAt'S a tHoUSaNd MinUs sEvEn?"_

The man yanked a knife out and jabbed into Kaneki's neck, Mukade didn't even flinch so the agent pulls back the knife only to find the metal bent unusually. It was then the agent started to whimper pathetically as he knew he was f***ed.

Mukade steadily added more pressure to his hand effectively crushing the man's head in a slow and painful manner. The other agents didn't wait for Mukade to kill the man. They grabbed their guns and started to shoot at Mukade though bullets had no effect. Despite knowing this, they kept on firing.

Mukade leers at the group of pitiable humans, he smashes the man's head into the concrete before summoning his 6 rinkaku kagune and piercing it through the abdomens of immeasurable soldiers.

All you could hear was the shrieks of pain from the agents who didn't die immediately from the attack. They soon began to whimper and begged for mercy or death.

Out of the 'goodness' in his heart, Mukade decided to grant them their wishes.

The ear-splitting wails of the agents grew more rambunctious as the tendrils in the stomach increased in diameter until the agents were ripped apart from the inside. Bucky, Crossbones and the remaining Hydra agents watched in horror and revulsion as Mukade began to spin around with his arms out, cackling maniacally as it rained blood and guts from the skies.

 _"AhAHaHAHahAHAhAhaHAHAhAHahAhAHaha...!"_ Mukade just kept twirling about.

"What a monster," some comments under their breath. It was still loud enough for Mukade to hear so he stops twirling and turns to the majority which blanch once they realise what's going to happen.

"Hail Hydra!" One agent chants before going to attack only to be decapitated in a second. The rest follow, hoping to overcome the beast with their shear numbers, but it was all for naught. 

Crossbones chuckled in disbelief as he watches Mukade slaughter his men before remembering who he was here for. Crossbones glances at Bucky who was struggling more against the agents who were still holding him down. Crossbones focused back on the back only to find the words smeared off the page due to the blood. He cursed, but he knew the words by heart.

"Печь." (Furnace)

Bucky's eyes widened and he fought harder but it was all in vain. These guys were so much stronger than him, it was terrifying. 

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Bucky nearly screams the mantra, trying to drown out the words of mind control.

"Девя-Guh!" Crossbones chocked when a kick came to his abdomen, sending him flying a few feet away, but he flipped back to his feet instantly. (Ni-Guh!)

Mukade smacked the two who were holding Bucky, away. He glared at Crossbones, at least that's what the others thought. Mukade brought up his hands and cracked a finger before pouncing into action. Crossbones dodged the attack and aimed a kick at Mukade's face, who blocked it, but stumbled to the side. Mukade hissed at Crossbones before stabbing the man through the gut.

"ARGH!!" Crossbones gargles out blood and grunts when Mukade yanks his hand from his stomach. Mukade brings up his bloodied hand to his lips and swipes it with his tongue. He shuddered, it was the most delicious taste in the world.

"Son of b****!" Crossbones cursed, he couldn't believe that this bastard injured him. That this filthy cannibal  _licked_  his blood! Scum like this don't deserve to walk this world, that is why Hydra exists!

"Monsters have no place on our planet," Crossbones states with venom. "Get the f*** out!" Mukade just giggles before cracking another finger, he just stood there. That just served to make Crossbones angrier, was this beast mocking him?

Crossbones yells out his own battle cry when all of a sudden, his mind disconnects from reality. He was no longer face-to-face with Mukade, but the ground. And from there he saw 4 crimson tendrils which impaled his stomach. How did this happen?

Mukade yanks his kagune back from the ground, Crossbones landing harshly which broke more of his bones. Mukade pounces up in the air before landing on Crossbones wounds, exacerbating his injuries. Mukade crouched down on Crossbones' stomach, just below the stab hole. The two agents released Bucky to help their leader only to be crushed by Mukade's kakuja tails.

 _"YoU toUcHEd bUCky,"_  Mukade growled, grabbing Bucky's attention.  _"dON't TOucH MY frIEnD..!"_

'Friend?' Bucky was in disbelief, 'Kaneki thought they were friends?' Bucky heard a war cry from behind and saw the remaining Hydra agents heading for Mukade. That was something he couldn't allow.

Mukade crushed Crossbones shoulder blade, relishing the man's groans, but he still craved the man's scream.

 _"Scream,"_  Mukade breathes.

Crossbones just chuckles at that, he lift his head up to meet Mukade's gaze, "I don't feel pain like I did before. You can't get anything out from me."

Undaunted, Mukade grin,  _"ChaLleNGe AccEPtEd,"_  Mukade retorts before plunging his kagune into Crossbones legs, drilling them off. The pain was so overwhelming that actually made Crossbones scream before punching Mukade right at his jaw, a sickening crack could be heard.

Mukade frowned before placing his jaw back into place with a 'pop!'

"ARGRRGHH!!!" Crossbones screamed as Mukade plunged his remaining rinkaku kagune into Crossbones arms and drilled them off like his leg. Mukade then pierced both hands into his stomach and messed up his insides, he soon began to yank out random bits of organs and flesh and stuffing them down his gullet. Suddenly, Mukade takes an ample bite of Crossbones throat.

All the while, Crossbones was fighting to free himself against every bite and tear, but without his arms and legs, it was futile.

Mukade just kept tearing into the man, blood and flesh went flying in all directions but he didn't care.

"-neki!"

This man needed to suffer.

"...Kaneki..!"

He deserves to suffer after what he put Bucky through.

"Kaneki!" A hand placed on Mukade's shoulder yanked him off of Crossbones unmoving body. 

Mukade snarled and was about to take a chunk of the bastard who disturbed when  he saw who it was.

"B-Bucky?" Kaneki questions slowly in confusion, his mask dissolving into dust. 

Bucky nodded before analysing Kaneki, "Are you yourself?"

"What? Of course," Kaneki sputtered before realising he was sitting on someone. He glanced down and saw it to be Crossbones who was massacre brutally. Kaneki nearly screamed as he stumbled away from the body, "S***! Wha-What happened?!"

(Flash)

A flash went off out of the corner of Kaneki's eye so he turns to see civilians slowly returning to the area with their phones out. They saw him. They saw him attacking and... and eating Crossbones. They knew he was a monster. 

Kaneki whimpered before vaulting over the crowd and dashing towards the Tower. The people scream in terror when Kaneki jumps over them but they never stopped recording and expressing their fear of Kaneki.

"Kaneki, wait!" Bucky begged, running after the traumatised teen. This was all his fault. 

**At the Tower**

Few of the Avengers were in the Tower; Tony and Bruce were in the lab, Thor had gone to Asgard for a few days, Natasha and Clint were on a mission and should be back soon while Steve was watching TV.

Steve got up from the sofa to refill his bowl of popcorn when Kaneki rushed out the lift and crashed into Steve, sending them both tumbling.

"Kaneki! What the heck?!" Steve demanded as he got off the floor, he then got a proper look at Kaneki. "Kaneki, is that blood? What happened?!" Steve yanked Kaneki up to his feet, but didn't let go of his arm.

"Nothing," Kaneki muttered under his breath, trying to yank his arm from Steve's grip.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Steve throws back before noticing someone was missing, "where's Bucky?"

Kaneki flinched before using all his strength to shove Steve away from him. Steve crashed into the wall, causing cracks to appear, he looked up at Kaneki in shock and disbelief over the fact that Kaneki shoved him.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Kaneki demanded before sprinting to his room, slamming the door so hard the walls shook.

Steve just kept staring in front of him, at the space where Kaneki just stood, he shot up when the elevator opened and Bucky comes rushing out.

"Bucky, what happened?!" Steve demanded to know. "Kaneki just shoved me and ran to his room."

"Ka-Kaneki killed Crossbones," Bucky explained, still traumatised.

"Crossbones? Why did he go after you guys?" Steve nearly shouted.

"Hydra wanted me," Bucky discloses, distraught. He covered his eyes with his hand before explaining, "He started to say the words and Kaneki saved me... he grew a bird mask and slaughtered all of the Hydra agents."

Hearing the about the 'bird mask', Steve sighed in exhaustion and despondence. All the work he and Bruce put in to get Kaneki to open up has undoubtedly been ruined. It would be difficult if he could even get Kaneki out of his room tomorrow.

"Also," Bucky adds, nervously, "his face was exposed to the public. They took pictures."

Steve actually groaned. Screw that, it would a freaking miracle if Kaneki left his room at all in the next year! Steve rubbed his head in frustration, "After everything Bruce and I did... why did this have to happen?"

"This is all my fault," Bucky apologises, extremely regretful over what's happened.

"No it's not," Steve stated firmly before grabbing his phone, "I need to call S.H.I.E.L.D. Can you talk to Kaneki?"

Bucky nodded before heading upstairs to Kaneki's room. Bucky knocked on the door, but had no reply so he turned the know only to find the door locked, "Kaneki, can you open the door?" Again, he received no reply so he tried once more, "Kaneki?"

"Go away," Kaneki croaked though the door, it sounded as if he had been crying.

"Kaneki," Bucky frowned, "you just can't shut-"

"I said 'GO!'" Kaneki bellowed, the door practically shaking from the force. Bucky recoiled away from the door and he just stood there doing nothing. This was a dilemma he didn't know how to solve. While he stood there, pondering, he heard something from behind the door.

It was sobbing. Kaneki was crying softly, Bucky could hear anguish and heartache in his voice and there was nothing he could do to soothe it, so Bucky just walked away like the coward he was.

**2 Days Later**

It's been 2 days since the incident with Hydra, but the team still hadn't convinced Kaneki to leave his room. He's holed himself without any intention of leaving anytime soon.

"What do we do?" Tony asks.

"Don't know," Bruce answers.

"Kaneki has completely shut himself in," Clint comments.

"Can you blame him?" Natasha points out, "after that display, the public is terrified of him."

"But he can't hide in his room for the rest of his life," Steve argues.

"Nothing we do works though," Tony states, frustrated. "He threw his dresser at me!"

"Whenever we try to help it just makes him angrier," Bruce notes.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Clint summarises, annoyed.

"Bruce and I can work with him," Steve suggests, "we helped him before, we can help him again. The problem is that I don't know how long it'll take."

The group continued to discuss on how they were going to help Kaneki while Bucky stood against the wall, reflecting the last few days. Suddenly, he leaves the room and heads back upstairs. He has to try one more time.

Bucky knocks on Kaneki's door and receives the same retort the other received.

"Didn't I tell you guys to leave me alone?!"

"Kaneki, it's Bucky," Kaneki didn't grace him with a reply, but Bucky continued, "I know you're scared and ashamed of what happened with Crossbones, but everyone wants to help you. They're all worried... I'm worried. Please let us help."

Silence engulfed the hallway for a minute, Bucky made move to leave when Kaneki spoke up, "The difference between you and me, Bucky, is that you didn't choose to become a monster. You think what I did to Crossbones was horrible? You haven't seen the atrocities I've committed. I don't deserve your help."

"You didn't choose to become a monster, Kaneki. You chose to become strong so you could protect your friends," Bucky reassures.

"I still became a monster!" Kaneki bellowed before whispering, "I threw away everything; my friends, my life, my humanity to chase after power. I did this with my own volition even when I knew the consequences. Everything you did was not your own, but Hydra's."

"At least you had a choice," Bucky throws back before sighing and laying his forehead against the door, "I had no free will. I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. I was never in control of my own body. Even if you believe you're a monster, at least you made your own choices that led you to become one. I would rather be a monster of my own decision rather than have others make me one."

"Kaneki... tomorrow is Sam's session. I plan to go. If you want to as well, I'll be waiting outside your room before leaving," Bucky informs, but he gets no reply. "See you tomorrow,  I hope," Bucky sighs before heading to his own room.

Bucky falls back on his bed and feels something hard poke his shoulder, he gets up and plucks a blue book from under his pillow.

His thought journal. He forgot about this. Bucky flipped through the pages and as he expected, it was completely blank. Bucky sighed once again before putting the book down, he felt guilty that he still hadn't written anything down. It was a waste of a good gift, but he still had no idea what to write.

A thought journal should have your thoughts, feelings and your own story...

'Story?' Bucky echoes in his mind then stares at the book, a plan formulating.

Bucky grabs a pen and starts scribbling on the first page, it may be small, but it's a start.

**The Next Day**

Bucky once again stood outside Kaneki's door, he took in a deep breath before knocking, "Kaneki?" No reply, Bucky should've expected this. "It's Bucky, I'm going to leave now. Thank you for listening to me yesterday."

Bucky turned around and started to walk away when Kaneki's door shot open and a hand grabbed Bucky's jacket. Bucky chocked when he was forcefully tugged back so he turns around to see Kaneki, in a black hoodie with the hood up, holding his jacket with his thumb and forefinger while staring at the ground, his cheeks dusted red.

"I-" Kaneki started, his voice hushed, he twirled his bangs in anxiousness, "I'm coming as well."

Bucky stared at Kaneki for a moment before smiling, "Sure."

They resumed walking and when they reached the bottom of the stairs, they were met with shock and relief by the team.

"Kaneki?" Bruce questions.

"You're going out?" Tony comments.

"How are you, man?" Clint inquires.

"Nice to see you up and about," Natasha quips.

"Kaneki, how are you doing?" Steve asks.

"I'm fine, thanks," Kaneki reassures before bowing at 90 degrees, "I'm sorry for my attitude the last few days. It was childish and asinine and I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. Please forgive me."

"It's fine, Kaneki," Bruce assures.

"Yeah, what's important is that you're okay," Steve agrees.

"Just for the record, I already ordered you a new dresser, but you're assembling it yourself," Tony states. 

"Fair," Kaneki shrugged.

"We should go now if we want to reach Sam's session in time," Bucky reminds so the duo wave the team goodbye before heading out. The walk was full of tension from Kaneki who was terrified that he'd be found out, but no incidents occurred. Bucky made sure of that.

It wasn't long till they reached the VA, Sam was already sitting down will all the other members. It appeared that they hadn't started yet. There were two empty seats.

"We late?" Bucky jests. 

Sam whips his head to the door to see Bucky with Kaneki hiding behind him, he smiles and offers the empty seats, "Nope. Just on time."

Both Bucky and Kaneki take their seat though the latter kept fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie, he kept glancing at the other occupants when Garcia handed a cup of coffee.

"You look like you really need it," was all Garcia said before taking her own seat.

"This is the first time she's made coffee so expect a trip to the hospital," Cole jokes, teasing Garcia who was left flustered.

"It's not that bad!" She retorts, her face flushed crimson from embarrassment. Everyone laughs at that, including Kaneki.

"Hey, Sam, can I go first?" Bucky requests.

"The floors all yours," Sam relents.

Bucky reaches for his bag and pulls out his blue journal, Kaneki's eyes widened and he leaned forward slightly. Bucky opens up to the first page and glances at the group, "Kaneki got me this to help with the sessions. It took me about a week to figure out what to write and today, I'm here to share. One thing I've learnt from him and this group is that everything will be okay." Bucky glances at Kaneki before reading what he wrote. The group listened intently and Kaneki knew that what Bucky said is true.

Everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! This took way too long to finish. I kept getting stuck, but persevered through!


	21. Sailor Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a story plan to make a crossover with Tokyo Ghoul and Sailor Moon. There are no proper transcript so it'll take a while before I publish it. Plus I wanna finish my other stories. I actually did publish the first chapter but took it down.
> 
> Basic summary of that is that Kaneki is the son of Mamoru and Usagi and the older brother of Chibusa. His real name is a stupid name I came up with that is similar to Chibusa's. He goes back in time to help his parents fight against the Death Busters and save Saturn who is his best friend.
> 
> In this fic, Chibiusa is bored without her brother in the 30th century so convinces Pluto to send her back in time. She lands in the middle of the Triskelion and inadvertently causes everyone to think they're crazy and revealed that she and Kaneki are the crown prince and princess.
> 
> (This is when Sailor Moon has already defeated Chaos and didn't destroy the Cauldron so all the major villains are dead and the scouts are getting on with their own lives.)
> 
> Kaneki isn't a ghoul. He is a being that can control light and darkness. He wears a mask that covers the whole of his face, half of the mask is black and the other half is white with spider lily designs. Hefights with a scythe which can summon chains that captures his enemies and one strike with his scythe kills his enemies and turns them into millions of spider lilies. His hero/codename would be Equinox.

 

**The Future**

"Muu, I'm so bored," Chibiusa moaned, Luna-P floating beside her. She was sitting in the garden, drawing. "There's nothing to do. All my lessons are boring," Chibiusa complained, she knew her lessons were important as they taught her how to be a great Queen but after after while they get tedious. Now that she thinks about it, most of her lessons have been cancelled and a lot of the servants and maids were rushing back and forth like they were on fire.

"Why don't you see your older brother?" Diana asked, curiously. Chibiusa stopped to think, it has been quite a while since she saw her brother. He left to go join the Avengers back in the 21st century and visits every now and then, but it's been nearly a year since she last saw him.

"It's because he's in the 21st century," Chibiusa puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "You know what? I'm not gonna sit around while crying and whining for him to come home. That's what moon-brain does for Mamo-chan! I'm going to find him myself!" Chibiusa announced, pumping her fist into the air. Luna-P vaults into the air to match Chibiusa's determination.

"Yeah!" Diana cheers, jumping onto Chibiusa's head.

"Let's go!" Chibiusa exclaimed before sprinting to the Space-Time Door. She burst through the door and was immediately faced with Sailor Pluto.

"Hello there, Small Lady, Diana, what can I do for you?" Pluto smiles softly at her friend while kneeling down to her height.

"Pluto, I want to see my Nii-chan," Chibiusa requested.

"After the battle with Chaos, you know you are not allowed to time travel," Pluto reminds, raising a brow. "Does your Mother know?" Pluto knew the Neo-Queen Serenity had no idea that Chibiusa wanted to travel to the past again.

"No," Chibiusa pouted, fiddling with her skirt. "But I haven't seen my brother in so long! Pleeeaaase," Chibiusa begged, showing her big, red eyes that were tearing up slightly.

"I have to check with your parents," Pluto reiterates.

"No need," a male interrupts. Pluto and Chibiusa turn to see King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity standing not too far from them.

"Mama, Papa!" Chibiusa exclaimed in shock, she was caught red-handed.

"Your highness," Diana bowed.

"My Queen, King," Pluto greeted, bowing to show her respect.

"What are you doing here, Small Lady?" Neo-Queen Serenity inquires though she already knew the answer.

"I was asking Pluto if I could go see Nii-chan," Chibiusa discloses, guilty.

"Without asking us?" King Endymion questions, raising a brow and showing an enigmatic smile. Chibiusa bowed her head in shame while kicking imaginary dust off the ground.

"It's fine, Small Lady," Neo-Queen Serenity reassures. "Rather, your Father and I have come here to ask Pluto to bring Tsukiyo back for the anniversary of the completion of Crystal Tokyo."

"Oh," Chibiusa had completely forgotten about that, she guessed that was what all the fuss was about the last few days, then she remembers what her Mother said earlier. "You were going to ask Pluto to bring him back?" Chibiusa wanted to confirm and got her answer when both her parents nodded.

"Can I go?!" Chibiusa asked, excitedly, eyes full of hope.

"Hmm, I don't know," King Endymion teased, "can you go?"

"Of course you can," Neo-Queen Serenity assures, giggling.

"Yay!" Chibiusa cheered as she bounced into the air, much to the amusement of the adults, before remembering that a lady does not jump around in such a way. Chibiusa stopped jumping, straightened her skirt and cleared her throat, "I mean, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, give him this letter from me to ensure he knows I'm serious," Neo-Queen Serenity hands her a neat and beautiful envelope.

"Okay," Chibiusa conceded placing the letter carefully in her bag before asking, "is there anything else?"

"Actually..." Neo-Queen Serenity hesitated, her face flushed with embarrassment. Everyone looked to her, puzzled. What was making her so uncomfortable? Suddenly, Neo-Queen Serenity handed Chibusa a notebook and blurted out, "Please get me all the signatures of every Avenger!" Everyone sweat-dropped at that request. King Endymion resisted the urge to face palm, 1000 years later and his wife was still a child.

"... sure, Mama, but didn't Nii-chan get you autographs last time?" Chibiusa queries.

"Sometimes it is best not to question your Mother's ways," Pluto adds.

"Her highness has not changed from her past self," Diana sighed.

"Hey!"

"That is true," King Endymion couldn't help but agree.

"Tsukiyo had them signed to Piggy," Neo-Queen Serenity laments. "Why is that boy so disrespectful to me?"

"You do overreact which he finds fun," Endymion points out, sheepishly.

"You're suppose to be on my side!" Neo-Queen Serenity whines.

"My Queen, I will send Small Lady away now. You and the King can focus back on the party," Pluto reminds.

"Okay, stay safe, my daughter," Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion hugged Chibiusa before she heads back to Pluto who hands her a Time key.

"I'll be back soon!" Chibiusa waved everyone off.

**21st century**

Chibiusa landed in an hallway, she looked left then right. It was completely deserted.

"Where should we go?" Diana questions.

"Don't worry, Diana," Chibiusa assures, a plan forming in her head. She bounced Luna-P like a basketball before allowing Luna-P to fly up and announced, "Luna-P Henge!" In a puff of smoke, Luna-P transformed into a GPS tracker which Chibiusa then caught. The GPS started beeping and showed Chibiusa the direction her brother was in, "I found Nii-chan," Chibiusa started walking with Diana still perched on her head.

**Meeting Room**

Fury was sitting at his desk, signing paperwork, with Hill and some other agents who were informing about their recent mission.

"Any losses?"

"None," Hill reports, "but Agent Johnson took a bullet for me. No organs or arteries were hit so he'll heal up soon."

"That's fine," Fury replied, he looked up and was about to say something when he noticed a flash of pink going past his door.

"Agent Hill," Fury called, blinking a couple of times as he stared out the door. "Did you just see a pink-haired child walking past the door?"

"What?" Hill questions before rushing out the door only to see nothing. "I don't see a child, Sir. Maybe you should take a break," Hill suggests.

"You're right," Fury agrees, rubbing his temples. He must be exhausted if he's imagining children in the Triskelion. Fury decides to take a small break.

**With Chibiusa**

Chibiusa carried on searching for her brother, completely oblivious to the fact that she was driving S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel crazy as they keep seeing flashes of pink from a child when there was no way possible for a little girl to sneak into HQ.

The GPS showed that Chibiusa is getting closer to her brother, but it sure didn't feel like it. Her Luna-P GPS showed the location of her brother but did not bring up the layout of the building which meant she had to guess which way to go. She was getting tired and the building is humongous, it seems whenever she turns one corner, two more appear.

Chibiusa squat down against the wall, her legs were aching slightly.

"Small Lady, are you okay? Do you want to take a break?" Diana asks, concerned.

"No," Chibiusa denied, standing back on her feet and dusting off her skirt. "I want to find Nii-chan. I haven't seen him in so long... I can't give up." With newfound determination, Chibiusa carried on with her journey but as soon as she turned another corner, she crashed into a pair of legs and was knocked on her back.

"I am so sorry!" A male voice apologised as he helped Chibiusa back to her feet. Chibiusa looked up to see who helped her, it King T'Challa aka Black Panther. "Are you okay, little girl?" T'Challa asked, examining Chibiusa's small form for any injuries, his eyes softened when he saw she was fine.

"I'm okay," Chibiusa assures and gasps in excitement when she realises who exactly was in front of her. "Wow! You're King T'Challa!" Chibiusa exclaims, eyes sparkling with joy.

"Yes I am," T'Challa reveals, smiling, before kneeling down to her height and inquiring why Chibusa was here, "why are you in the Triskelion?"

"Ah! I was looking for my brother," Chibiusa remembers Luna-P which she grabs off the ground and studied, luckily, it was undamaged.

"Your brother?" T'Challa reiterates in confusion. He is sure he would remember an agent with either pink hair or red eyes. She looked Japanese so maybe Equinox would know her, he was from Japan after all.

"Do you know him? He works with the Avengers," Chibiusa informed.

'With the Avengers?' T'Challa was left even more confused, there wasn't many agents that were personally close to the team so who was this child talking about? "Should I help you find him?" T'Challa offers, he couldn't just leave her alone.

"Really? Thank you!" Chibiusa was extremely grateful for his small act of kindness.

T'Challa began to lead Chibiusa to where he believed the team would be.

"What is your name?" T'Challa inquired.

"Usagi Tsukino, but everyone calls me Chibusa," Chibiusa curtseyed after her introduction. A lady must allows show proper respect to another member of royalty, after all.

"And this is Diana," Chibusa pointed to the grey kitten that was perched on her head. T'Challa studied the kitten with a strange crescent moon symbol on it's forehead. As far as he's concerned, cats shouldn't have such a strange marking on their foreheads. The carried on walking when they bumped into the twins.

Pietro started to apologise, not seeing Chibiusa, while Wanda did see her.

"Who is this?" Wanda inquired.

Rather than answering the question, Chibiusa gushed over the twins, "Oh my gosh! You're Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver!"

"In the flesh," Wanda jokes.

Pietro doesn't answer immediately, instead studying Chibiusa for a moment before smirking, "So you're the one who caused all the paranoia?"

"What paranoia?" T'Challa inquires. Chibiusa was curious as well.

"Apparently, a lot of agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. have been 'hallucinating' a pink-haired girl running about the base," Wanda chuckles as she remembers their reactions when they realised they weren't the only ones who saw the kid.

"You have been driving them crazy," Pietro adds, unable to control his laughter.

"Oops," Chibusa stammered, her face flushed red and she bowed her head down as she fiddled with her skirt.

"It's fine," Pietro assures, "you gave me a good laugh."

"Why are you here, anyway?" Wanda inquired.

"I need to give an important letter to my brother from our parents," Chibusa informed.

"She told me that her brother works with the Avengers, do you have an idea who?" T'Challa inquired, explaining the situation.

Both Wanda and Pietro shook their heads, they couldn't think of anyone.

"What's his name?" Wanda asked, if she could have a name then it would be easier to know who she was looking for.

"Tsukiyo," Chibusa responds, eyes glistening with hope.

The older trio look at each other in confusion, the name didn't even sound remotely familiar.

Chibiusa slumped down in disappointment, did she go too far back in time? No! She couldn't have, her Luna-P GPS Tracker showed that her brother was here. But why did no one know him?

"He has to be here," Chibiusa argued then showed them Luna-P GPS Tracker which was still working. "My tracker says he's here!" Chibiusa exclaimed.

"You... track your brother?" Pietro repeated in bewilderment. Who knew girls could be so scary? Pietro then turns to his twin, "You don't track my every move do you?"

"I should be asking you that," Wanda retorts, raising a brow before taking the tracker out of Chibusa's hand. "Hmm, I think your brother is in one of the meeting rooms," Wanda guessed.

"Let's go then." The twins join Chibiusa and T'Challa on the quest to find her brother. They chatted the whole walk, the trio questioned Chibiusa about where she came from and other trivial questions. Chibiusa explained but kept certain information like Crystal Tokyo and the 30th century a secret.

It wasn't long till they reached the meeting room where the team currently resided in.

**In the Meeting Room**

Kaneki was rocking on his chair with his feet propped up on the table, he stared up at the ceiling in boredom.

"Kaneki, pay attention," Steve scolds.

Kaneki sighed before taking his feet off the table and sitting properly, "I'm listening."

"Thank you," Steve says and was about to carry on speaking when Tony interrupts.

"Urgh! This is so boring," Tony complained.

"This meeting would go faster if you stopped interrupting," Clint argues.

"But it's boring!" Tony whined.

"Tony, that's not a good enough reason," Bruce reasoned. The two began to quarrel.

Kaneki sighed again as the team was once again distracted by Tony. Kaneki didn't have time for this, the anniversary of the completion of Crystal Tokyo was coming up and he had to go home. He wanted to see Small Lady, Saturn and Pluto before the party. If he didn't go then his mother would undeniably drag him back, humiliating him. Queen or not, she's still very petty.

Getting fed up, Kaneki got up and shoved Tony off his chair onto the ground. He didn't stop there as he placed his foot on Tony's back, slowly adding more pressure. However, since his back was to the door, he didn't notice a new group had just arrived.

"If the meeting is too boring for you..." Kaneki starts, an evil gleam in his eyes arrived he watched Tony squirm under his foot. "Then would you like to know how long your spine can last before it snaps under my foot?"

The others were about to stop Kaneki's rough treatment of Tony when Chibiusa beat them to it.

"Nii-chan, what are you doing?" Chibiusa asked, innocence gleaming in her bright, red eyes.

"Nothing, Small Lady," Kaneki replied, instantly without care, until he realised who exactly asked that. "Small Lady?!" Kaneki jumped off of Tony as he spun around and found that his precious little sister was, in fact, behind him.

"Wait a minute!" Pietro interrupts, throwing his hands wildly in the air as he shook his head. "Equinox is your brother? This guy?"

"Yeah," Chibusa and Kaneki answered in unison before Kaneki adds, "got a problem with that?"

"No. Not at all," Pietro temporarily forgot not to mess with Kaneki since he takes things so personally.

"You don't even look alike," Clint points out.

"Of course we do," Kaneki argued

"I have Nii-chan's eye," Chibusa pointed to her own red eyes.

Tony snorted at 'eye', one of the things he loved to do was remind Kaneki of his own heterochromia.

"Wait, wasn't there a rumour that agents were hallucinating about a pink-haired girl?" Steve remembered. The rest of the team look at Chibiusa who was sheepish.

"I was searching for Nii-chan," was all Chibiusa could muster.

"Why were you looking for Kaneki?" Steve asked then furrows his brows when he sees the look of confusion on her face.

"You're still using that fake name, your highness?" Diana asked and everyone freaked out.

"Talking cat!" Tony exclaims in a mixture of shock and wonder.

"How is this possible?!" Bruce freaked out.

"Your highness?" Natasha reiterates.

"You're a prince, man?" Scott inquires as he makes himself human-sized, causing everyone to jump.

"Stop doing that!" Bruce nearly yells, hand over his heart.

"Lang, you are allowed to be in here," Steve explains, "there's no need to sneak around."

"The suit's fun to use though," Scott argued. Steve just sighs as he rubs his temple, too many things were happening today and his mind just couldn't keep up.

"Wow, Ant Man," Chibiusa gushed.

"Hey kid," Scott greets kindly, kneeling to her height and ruffles her hair. Chibiusa said nothing but continued to stare at Scott with stars in her eyes.

"Quit stealing my sister, Lang," Kaneki demands.

"I'm not stealing you sister," Scott retorts before reminding Kaneki what he asked earlier, "but you didn't answer my question; you're a prince?"

"I can't believe we have another prince on the team," Tony teased.

"Do you want some tea, your majesty?" Clint mocked in a fake British accent. Kaneki was about to chew them out when he noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Luna-P?" Kaneki inquired looking around, he couldn't see his creation anywhere.

"Here she is," Chibiusa held up the tracker which she still hadn't transformed back.

"Why didn't you turn her back?" Kaneki inquired, examining Luna-P.

"I forgot," Chibiusa admits, "I've been using her as a tracker for more than an hour."

"An hour?" Kaneki repeats, perplexed. Luna-P should have transformed back by herself by now. Kaneki examined the tracker before pushing a button which transformed Luna-P back into ball form. "There you are," Luna-P cuddled up to his cheek as if she was happy to see him, "I need to fix you up."

"Transforming cat ball, now I've seen everything," Scott jokes.

"Chibiusa, didn't you have a letter to give your brother?" Wanda reminds.

Chibiusa gasped when she remembered that she did have to deliver the letter, "Mama and Papa want you home for the party. This letter is to show that Mama is serious about you coming home."

"Hmm," Kaneki hummed before opening the letter and promptly face palms at the contents.

Dear Tsukiyo,

Please come home for the party. Mama and Papa miss you.

Signed Mama.

There was a small doodle of a chibi Neo-Queen Serenity at the bottom right corner of the letter.

"I bought the woman a book," Kaneki groaned at the lack of kanji. From a young age he was taught to be punctual, neat, respectful and given a proper education. Why couldn't his mother be taught the same?!

"There is something that confuses me," T'Challa admits. "Your name is Tsukiyo instead of Kaneki and your sister's name is also different. Why is that?"

"Small Lady is more of a title that differentiates her from our mother. Beside, mine and Small Lady's real names aren't suitable for blending in."

"So what is your name?" Natasha inquired. Though it may not look like it, she really wanted to know as did the others.

"Like hell I'm telling you," Kaneki snorts.

"His name is Tsukiyo Twilight Chikyū Endymion, formally known as Prince Endymion II, and my name is Usagi Small Lady Serenity," Chibiusa answered.

Tony, Clint, Scott and Pietro burst out laughing. The name was so unKaneki-like.

"Ha ha ha," Kaneki mocks, blandly. "Hilarious(!)"

"What do your parents look like?" Wanda inquired.

"I am quite curious about that as well," T'Challa adds.

"I can show you a picture!" Chibiusa offers, ecstatic.

"Small Lady," Kaneki scolds.

"They're the Avengers!" Chibiusa throws back before speedily passing them a picture before Kaneki could seize it from her,

The team all crowd around it and was surprised at the sight. The picture was taken in a luxurious garden, all the occupants were sitting down a short, stone wall. A beautiful, exquisite woman with sky blue eyes and lustrous silver hair with a golden crescent moon on her forehead wearing an empire silhouette dress holding onto the arm of a man wearing a white suit and mask with a lavender cloak. On the woman's other side was Kaneki wearing a black button up shirt under a black and white steam punk styled coat with a long hem that has a golden trim and buttons, he wore long black trousers with black boots with golden buckles and he had two crescent moon symbols on his forehead; one golden the other pitch black. Chibiusa was sitting on her brother's lap; she was wearing a light pink dress with large bow on the back and white pearls just under her chest, she had pearl clips in her hair and had pearl earrings and a golden crescent moon on her forehead. They looked like one big, happy family.

"What the hell is up with this?!" Clint demanded.

"You look like a proper royal family!" Tony exclaims.

"There's something that confuses me," Bruce admits, examining the picture then Chibiusa and Kaneki. "Kaneki has his mother's hair but why does your sis-Puh!" Bruce lets out a pained choke as Kaneki elbowed him in the stomach hard.

"Aw, poor Bruce," Kaneki faked sympathy, "must have choked on his own spit, let's give the guy some time."

The team eyed Kaneki warily, wondering why he punched Bruce, while Chibiusa looked on confused.

"Small Lady and I should head back," Kaneki reminds.

"Before we go, Mama wanted all your autographs," Chibiusa remembers, she digs the notebook out of her skirt pocket and hands it to T'Challa who was closest.

"Why did you punch me?" Bruce questions, annoyed and upset.

"Don't mention anything about her features, she already received enough c*** about it back home," Kaneki warns, remembering all the times he found Chibiusa crying because of bullies.

"But isn't she a princess? I mean, don't your parents imprison anyone who makes fun of you two?" Tony jokes.

"Our parents use to take a much stricter approach in raising us. It got to a point where we both believed we were unloved," Kaneki discloses, focusing his gaze on the ground. "A lot of people believed that Small Lady wasn't our parents biological daughter due to her looks and the fact that she hadn't unlocked her powers at the time. My sister and I are also... unique in our physiology."

"What do you mean by a 'unique physiology?'" Natasha questions, leaning forward slightly.

Kaneki threw a glance to his sister and know she was enamoured in a conversation with the twins, T'Challa and Scott.

"My sister and I are in our 900's," the group gasp at the age, completely unexpected.

"9-900? But, how?" Bruce stuttered, "and you two have such a difference in age."

"Magic. I'm actually, physically, a year older than her," Kaneki reveals and quickly continues when he sees the others wanting to interject, "the reason for it was mainly so she wouldn't know I'm Equinox. I originally created Equinox to be Small Lady's friend when she was lonely."

"Why haven't you changed back into a kid? I mean, your sister knows you're Equinox," Clint points out.

"To keep me sane. I have the mind of an adult and staying young was detrimental to my health, but I don't know why Small Lady has no negative effects. Plus, I'm pretty sure Cap would kick me off the team if I stayed in my child form," Kaneki jokes and just when Steve was about to retort, Chibiusa interrupted.

"Can I also get your autographs?" Chibiusa requests, holding up the notebook. Soon Chibiusa had every single signature from the Avengers and was heading back home with her brother.

"Hey, kid, you're welcome anytime at the Tower," Tony offers.

"Yeah, bring your sister around more, Kaneki," Clint agrees.

"It'll be fun," Wanda adds.

"We could have a girl's day out," Natasha appealed.

"Ooh, could I bring my friends?" Chibiusa inquired, ecstatic.

"The more the merrier," Wanda answers.

"Cool! See you soon!" Chibiusa waves before running to her brother and holding his hand.

**The Future**

(Poof!)

"Welcome back, Tsukiyo, Small Lady," Pluto greets, warmly.

"Good to be back, Pluto," Tsukiyo replies before looking around and asking, "where's my mother? I need to have a serious talk with her about the book of kanji I gave her."

"She is in the garden where the party will be held, along with the other Senshi's," Pluto informed, "I will accompany you."

"Let's go!" Chibiusa announced, seizing Pluto's hand and leading them to the garden. Tsukiyo and Pluto quicken their pace to keep up with Chibiusa. It wasn't long till they reached the garden where Tsukiyo got a heart-warming welcome.

"Tsukiyo, welcome back!" Neo-Queen Serenity runs towards her son, who she has not seen in a year, and jumped up to tackle him in a hug when he quickly moves to the side, sending her crashing into the ground.

Silence.

Everyone sweat-dropped at the action. Slowly, Neo-Queen Serenity pushed herself up and looked to Tsukiyo with tears, comically, streaking down her face, "Why did you do that to me, Tsukiyo? Mama only wanted a hug."

Tsukiyo brought out the letter, he had a dangerous smile, "I wanted to know about this pathetic excuse of a letter. Why doesn't it have any kanji in it?! I gave you a book! Didn't you read it?!" Tsukiyo demanded, heatedly.

"B-But I don't like studying..." Neo-Queen Serenity whined, hiccupping slightly.

"That's no excuse!" Tsukiyo threw back with vigour. "You already have meatballs on your head, do you want them for a brain?!"

The two started to argue while the rest looked on, Endymion sighed before smiling and decided to be a mediator, "Alright, that's enough. Today is suppose to be a celebration so no more arguing."

"He started it," Neo-Queen Serenity pouted, crossing her arms like a petulant child.

"Baka, don't pick fights with your son!" Mars pinched Neo-Queen Serenity's cheeks, the latter crying about how mean Mars was.

"It's a conundrum how both Tsukiyo and Chibiusa haven't gained Bunny's stupidity," Mercury comments.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Uranus question, a teasing grin on her face as she wrapped her arm around Neptune's shoulder.

"Endymion is their father so they're obviously going to be smarter than Bunny," Venus adds, laughing.

"I don't think any of us could handle another Bunny running around," Jupiter jokes.

"Ah, Tsukiyo, Chibiusa, do you want to hang out later?" Saturn inquired as the adults were messing around.

"Sure, let me watch this a bit longer," Tsukiyo requests. The trio watched as the adults argued and teased each other for a bit longer.

Tsukiyo felt happy in the inside. The date of his birth is only a couple of years away in the 21st century and when that date arrives, he can no longer stay with the Avengers. He felt sad about since they are his friends, but with his family he knew he would be fine. Same with the others, they will be just fine without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a sequel for this? Like when he has to leave the Avengers, but they don't want him to go so try begging, bribing and even locking him up in his room etc.?


	22. Pretty Lady

**Avengers Tower**

"No," Kaneki replies, instantaneously.

"You are the most applicable candidate for this mission," Fury tries to reason.

"Don't care," Kaneki deadpans, "not doing it."

"I'll give you a pay rise," Fury bargained.

"I earn enough from my normal job," Kaneki shoots down.

"What will it take to convince you otherwise?" Fury requests, exasperated.

"Nothing," Kaneki responds, firmly.

"Not even for a few cups of Black Ivory coffee?" Clint queries, teasingly drawling out the question, after stealing the phone from Fury. He quickly throws a finger motioning his boss to give him a moment to bargain.

Kaneki repeated what Clint said before replying, "You have my attention."

"As Fury stated, you're the most applicable for the mission, which is why he'll do anything to get you on-board," Clint points out, "so why not use it to your advantage? Do this mission then S.H.I.E.L.D. can hook you up for life and not with just any measly types. The most exquisite, extravagant and ambrodial. What d'ya say?" Clint appeals, making sure to use more complex words to convince Kaneki. 

"Fine, just this once though," Kaneki negotiates which Clint agrees to, after air-punching the ceiling, "oh, and Clint? It's ambrosial. Don't use big words if they are too hard," Kaneki advises as if talking to a child before hanging up.

"'Don't use big words if they're too hard,'" Clint mimicked, childishly, before handing the phone to Fury.

**2 Days Later**

Kaneki arrived at the Triskelion around 12pm to get ready for the mission. He had to infiltrate a party hosted by a Russian Mafia Boss, Boris Vasiliev, who sells dangerous weapons on the black market as well as owning a slave trade. Agent Hill was previously sent undercover, but had fallen out of contact a few days ago which meant she was either killed or captured. Kaneki had to keep Vasiliev occupied while Steve, Clint and Natasha try to find her. Apparently, Vasiliev had a thing for foreign and exotic young ladies.

Keyword: Ladies.

After nearly 5 hours of washing, dress up and makeup, Kaneki is now fully dressed for 'her' mission. 

Kaneki was wearing a sleek black dress that had golden flowers and leaves designs, the dress had a long slit on one side. He had on a matching headband on his wig, golden leaf earring, two black bracelets and a blue rhinestone choker. He wore special contacts that disguised his kakugan eye and his lips were painted rose red.

"Wow, I wouldn't peg you as a guy ever, Kaneki," Natasha smirks, enjoying Kaneki's uncomfortableness.

"Hey, pretty lady, what'chu doing tonight?" Clint flirts, obviously teasing.

"I hate you all," Kaneki pouts, crossing his arms under his fake breasts, "the beans better be high quality."

"Relax, would I lie?" Clint asks and was thrown looks from both Kaneki and Natasha, "don't answer that."

Kaneki sighed in exasperation, today is frustrating him, the only way it would become worse is if the rest of the team see him like this.

"-telling you that I could do it with my eyes closed," Tony brags, loudly. 

Speak of the devil.

The rest of the Avengers walked into the room, chatting about a random topic, but stopped in their tracks upon seeing a beautiful, young woman. The quartet of males jaws dropped, their cheeks tinged red as they eye-balled the goddess that was standing in front of them.

Thor reacted instantly, shoving his teammates out of the way as he kneeled down in front of the lady while taking her hand, "Oh, beautiful goddess, may you grace me with your name?" Thor requests as he kisses her hand. Natasha and Clint turn away as they tried to muffle their snickers.

Kaneki smiled, but if you looked closer there was a sliver of danger hidden within it. He trailed his hand up Thor's arm before gripping it tightly and hurling the Asgardian over his shoulder and into the wall. Miraculously, his dress didn't rip, his makeup didn't smear and his hair didn't fall out of place. The throw actually caused the slit in his dress to fly up, exposing the lace garter welt strapped to his left thigh.

"I would grace you with my name, but you already know it," Kaneki says, his smile growing even more dangerous.

"K-K-Kaneki?" Bruce stutters in disbelief, his eyes bulging out his skull.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't Oprah!" Kaneki snaps. 

"Why are you wearing that?" Bruce questions, stumbling over his words.

"For the mission tonight. I'm gonna-" Kaneki paused then faced down where Steve was tying a jacket around lithe Kaneki's waist, trying to cover his exposed slender, pale legs. "Steve? What are you doing?" Kaneki queries after staying silent for a moment.

"You shouldn't be showing that much skin," Steve claimed as he finished tying the knot before standing back up.

"Steve," Kaneki starts, chuckling, as he pats Steve's shoulder, "contrary to popular belief, my experiment turned me into half ghoul, not half woman!" Kaneki yells out the last part. By then Thor had gotten off the floor and limped over to Bruce and Tony, the latter still eyeing up Kaneki.

"Tony!" Bruce chastised.

"What? He looks good," Tony argued before turning to Kaneki, "I seriously think you should get a s*x change."

"You could conquer a country with the right training. I could teach you," Natasha offers, suggestively, throwing a wink in his direction.

"Don't threaten my masculinity," Kaneki deadpans.

"I doubt with the way you are dressed that it actually matters," Thor comments then promptly shuts up at Kaneki's glare.

"As fun as this is, we need to get Kaneki to the party," Natasha informs.

**After the Mission**

The mission went perfectly, the team managed to recover Hill and discover all of Vasiliev's contacts. 

Kaneki was teased by everyone about how good he looked in a dress and was constantly offered a s*x change, but luckily, he never had to wear a dress again.

Until next week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going on hiatus, I'm sorry, but I don't want to continue it until I finish Avengers Princess update and I do both my Dragon Quest 9 stories (I haven't started the second.)
> 
> You have to check out Dragon Quest 9, it's an amazing game created by Square Enix and Nintendo. It's really famous in Japan and the game play is simply amazing and addicting, if you can't get the game then watch walkthroughs.
> 
> I have been playing it for 6 or 7 years and I'm still addicted.
> 
> Anyway, I did this last chapter because I wanted to give you guys something good before breaking the slightly bad news. It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it, but at least I gave you a picture.


	23. Daughter of Death Prequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the fans who wanted a Guardian's of the Galaxy crossover one shot, I started to do points and it turned out much longer than I anticipated so it'll come out as a new story with the same name. This chapter is a prequel of it.
> 
> It's an Tokyo Ghoul x Guardian's of the Galaxy x Avengers crossover.

 

**Prologue**

Everything living within the universe has a natural predator and for that universe there was only one species that no one ever wanted to meet.

It didn't matter how strong you were, it didn't matter how much you ran, it didn't even matter if you hide. One encounter with these deadly creatures means the end. Survival is slim and if you do survive... watch your back because they'll never let up on the hunt especially when they are starving.

They lurk within the darkness, their vibrant blood red and black eyes glow as they prowl for unsuspecting victims, their resplendent kagune that can cut through the toughest of steel sways alluringly behind their backs during the hunt.

Ghouls are definitely not the type of creatures you want to mess with. They live on through the death of others, a cruel race that only seek to devour other worlds.

Despite the legends of brutality surrounding the ghouls, not all of it was true. Ghouls were not constant warriors of war rather a lot of them preferred to scavenge for food instead of mass killing a whole race, ghouls did not live underground but built amazing architectures where they lived. Ghouls also loved growing and cultivating different coffee beans to satisfy their cravings.

They lived on their home world, Gaupaillaer, which was a beautiful paradise similar to Midgard.

They were ruled by their king who was noble and benevolent yet harsh. Anyone who disobeyed his law or orders were swiftly executed by his own hand, without mercy.

He assured his race that there was no shame in their existence and that they should be proud of who they were. He was the epitome of strength and bravery to them, everything a king should be. Every battle led by him meant victory, all except one.

The King went up against the Goddess of Death, but neither emerged victorious. They fought for days which turned into weeks which turned into months before finally collapsing from exhaustion. Intrigued by the strength and skill exhibited by the other, the two decided to spare the other from death before promising to meet in the midst of battle once again.

And so they did, again and again and again.

Years rolled by and not once did one emerge victorious. Despite the long and exhaustive spar, the two became good... acquaintances, neither friends nor enemies as they could understand one another at levels others could not.

Both were heirs to the throne, both were Generals of war; they lived and breathed for a fight, both had little to understanding on other emotions like love or personal kindness, they had the same philosophy; Strength is the Key for Victory, if you are Weak then you Deserve to Die or be Conquered, both of their childhood were moulded by their father's; to be only an obedient soldier. 

Eventually, the two had a child together, Princess Karianna of Gaupaillaer and Asgard, the daughter of the first One Eyed King, Bileygr Kaneki, and Princess Hela Odinsdottir.

Gaupaillaer celebrated the birth while Asgard grew terrified, they wanted nothing to do with the parasitic monsters of the universe so Odin made a deal with Bileygr. Gaupaillaer must swear an oath never to visit or invade Asgard and Asgard shall do the same with Gaupaillaer, the only ones excluded from the oath were members of royalty.

But Odin could not contain his distress, his subjects constantly bombarded him with their fear of Ghouls and even the counsel expressed their fear of the girl who was simply just a new-born. Given the chance to grow into an adult, she will certainly become a fierce and unstoppable warrior that could become a danger to Asgard so Odin made his choice and committed an unforgivable sin.

What did he do?

You won't find out until later into the story.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaupaillaer - It is Norse for 'to eat gluttonously.' I was going to use a Japanese version, but decided to go for Norse. It make sense since Ghouls are known for their diet of only eating others.
> 
> Ghouls - Rather than the predators of humanity, they are the predators of the universe. A species that can only devour other species, kind of like the Boglodites from Men in Black 3. They still can't eat normal foods, plants or animals. They still only need to eat once a month and the rest of the universe thinks of them as monsters even though they're not.
> 
> What do you guys think?


	24. ChibiNeki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from Moony Kimera on fanfiction who wanted Kaneki to be turned into a child by Tony and Bruce so the whole team has to look after him until he turns back.

**Tony's Room**

Tony stumbled out of bed, yawning loudly. He stretched his arms up to the sky and bent his back backwards slightly and heard a satisfying (pop!) before treading to the bathroom.

Tony kept his eyes closed as he entered the bathroom and blindly threw his hand about searching for his tooth brush until it was in his grasp. Lethargically, Tony brushed his teeth until he got too lazy to brush anymore so he just shuffled his toothbrush in his mouth for a few minutes. Eventually, Tony opened his eyes and was immediately introduced to his own reflection but before he could admire all his wonderful, handsome features, he noticed something devastating and life-changing.

He had a grey hair!

"NOOOO!!" Tony shrieked, his toothbrush fell out his mouth and clattered to the floor but Tony paid no attention to it. He laments over his youth. "Why did this happen?! I'm so young, so handsome, so rich! I don't deserve this!" Tony bawled before remembering his friends were downstairs. Tony was not going to take this lying down! He's going to beat old age!

Tony leaps down the stairs, two steps at a time, and sprints to the kitchen where most of teammates already were, having breakfast. Tony runs past the table grabs Bruce's shoulders before shaking him wildly till the doctor turned green.

"Brucie! You gotta help me!" Tony sobbed, still shaking Bruce.

"W-What's wrong, Tony?!" Tony stopped shaking Bruce.

"What is this?!" Tony shoved a single hair in front of Bruce's face.

"A hair?" Kaneki answers in disbelief.

"No!" Tony whips right around and gets right into Kaneki's face. "It's a grey hair," Tony whispers.

"So?"

" _So_ I'm still young! I shouldn't have a grey hair," Tony explains as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tony," Kaneki starts, "I'm young,  _you_  should have been put out to pasture 10 years ago."

"Why do you need my help, Tony?" Bruce sighs.

"You and me are going to make an anti-aging device thingy," Tony explains.

"That's not possible," Bruce deters.

"Anything is possible with the power of friendship," Tony appeals, sweeping his arm across the room. "We can do it together."

"'The power of friendship?' That's sound like something that belongs to a magical girl anime," Kaneki comments, taking a swig of coffee.

"Au contraire, ye of little faith," Tony quips, "I'll prove to you that I can make myself young again. Let's go Brucie!" Tony dragged Bruce down to his lab.

"Just another typical morning in the Tower," Clint comments as he flips to the next page of his newspaper.

**The Lab**

After a few painstaking hours, Tony and Bruce finally managed to make a deaging machine. Now all they had to do was test it and make the necessary tweaks. 

"Finally," Bruce sighed, he was so tired making something that he didn't want to make.

"Come on, let's finish up!" Tony cheers.

"Can we take a break?" Bruce queries, "we've been working non-stop on this since this morning."

"You can take a break, I'm going to be good looking once again," Tony starts to finish up the final touches and was about to test the device on a plant when he was interrupted.

"Guys, Natasha said you-" Tony jumped in shock and accidently turned the device into a different direction.

(Zap!)

"Kaneki!" Bruce yells out in worry,

"Uh-Oh!" Tony cursed.

**With the Team**

Lunch was starting soon so Kaneki and Thor were setting the table while Natasha was cooking.

"Hey, have you guys seen Tony or Bruce? I haven't seen them at all this morning," Steve asks, walking into the kitchen. 

"They went to the lab to work on a new machine," Kaneki replies.

"Was that why Tony was shouting in morning?" Steve inquired.

"Yeah."

"Kaneki, go get them," Natasha orders.

"What? Why me?" Kaneki demands.

"Because I said so," Natasha left no room for argument. 

"Fine," Kaneki relents so he heads downstairs, completely forgetting about Jarvis who could have just simply called the two to come up. He tapped in the code and opened the door without really looking in.

"Guys, Natasha said you-"

(Zap!)

"Kaneki!" Bruce yells out in worry.

"Uh-Oh!" Tony cursed.

All that was left of Kaneki was a pile of his clothes that was letting off steam.

"Oh my god! We killed Kaneki!" Bruce shrieks, yanking his hair.

"Uh, maybe we didn't," Tony reports before moving closer to the pile. "Kaneki..? Are you still there?"

Bruce was about to yell at Tony when the pile of clothes moved, Tony ran behind Bruce and used him as a shield.

"Did you see that?" Tony whispers.

"Yeah," Bruce said, slowly.

"Find out what it is," Tony requested, shoving Bruce forward.

"What?! Why me?" Bruce asks in bewilderment.

"Because if it is Kaneki then you won't die," Tony replied. Bruce shook his head before moving closer to the pile. Using his thumb and forefinger, Bruce lifted the top layer and saw a small pair of grey eyes blinking up at him in curiosity.

"Ooh."

**Upstairs**

"What's taking them so long?" Steve asks as the rest of the team sat down at the table, everyone except Kaneki, Tony and Bruce.

"I'm going down," Clint offers and was about to head downstairs when Tony rushed into the kitchen. His face was as pale as a sheet, he was sweating profoundly and he fiddled around with his fingers in nervousness.

"Hey guys," Tony greets, weakly.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Steve asks, irked.

"Just to be clear, it was an accident," Tony tries to explain. "I didn't mean to shoot Kaneki."

"You shot Kaneki?!" Thor bellows.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..!" Tony cried, stumbling over his words.

"What did you do to Kaneki?" Natasha demanded, leaning forward in her seat as she eyed Tony in a non-judging way. "And where's Bruce?"

It was then Bruce strode into the kitchen holding a 4 year old with white hair and grey eyes. The only thing the kid was wearing was a striped black and white shirt that was too big on him. The same shirt Kaneki wore earlier.

"Tony... did you kidnap someone's kid?!" Clint accused in outrage.

"No! This kid is Kaneki!" Tony reveals.

Everyone stands in silence for a few moments before screaming, "What?!"

"Tony, what did you do?!" Steve exclaimed.

"It was an accident," Tony repeats.

"Explain from the beginning," Clint requests so Tony explains from the very beginning to right now. "You seriously worked on an anti-aging device?" Clint pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How could you be so careless, Tony?" Steve demands, furious. "What would you have done if your invention had actually killed Kaneki?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I never expected him to come to my lab!" Tony threw back and the two started to argue violently.

"Stop it! You're scaring him!" Bruce demands so the two stop arguing and they see mini Kaneki tearing up. Ken whipped his head back into Bruce's shoulder once all the attention was focused onto him. He was scared, he wanted to go home, he wanted his mum. Where was his mum? These people were scary, they kept shouting at each other like they hated each other. The man holding him seemed nice enough, but Ken didn't feel like he was completely safe with the man.

"Sorry for scaring you, Kaneki," Steve apologised before realising something, "can he even understand us? I mean, he's from Japan."

"I'll ask," Natasha volunteers so she walks over to Bruce and switches to Japanese, "Kaneki, watashinotomodachi ga itte iru koto o rikai dekimasu ka?" (Kaneki, can you understand what my friends are saying?)

Ken whipped his right back to Natasha in bewilderment. She spoke Japanese, "Yeah! How you know Japanese?" Kaneki asked, excitedly, not realising that he, himself, was speaking English.

"Well that answers that," Clint quips.

Upon hearing Clint's voice, Ken retreated back into Bruce's shoulder. He shouldn't be so friendly with strangers that most likely kidnapped him from his mother.

"Kaneki, you don't need to be scared of us," Natasha explains, gently. "We're not going to hurt you."

Ken pondered over her words for a few moments before demanding, "Where's Mama?"

"Huh?" Thor said in confusion. 

"My Mama. Where's Mama and why am I here?" Ken repeats.

"Well... um... that's because...uh," Bruce fumbled, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. 

"I wanna go home," Ken's lip trembled and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes which he refused to let fall.

"Your mother asked us to watch over you," Natasha quickly came up with the excuse.

"She did?" Ken was surprised at that, did his mother really leave them with these people? He then remembered what happened recently, his father disappeared, apparently he died whatever that means, and there was some people in suits coming to his house, speaking to his mother. "Did she go co-con-selling?" Ken's face scrunched up in annoyance as he struggled to pronounce 'counselling.' His cheeks puffed out and his nose crinkled adorable as he tapped his finger against his mouth.

'Adorable,' everyone thought at the action.

"Yeah, but she asked me and my friends to take care of you until she comes back," Natasha informs.

Ken pondered over this for a moment, "Okay!" His mother trusted him to these people so they must be nice! Ken tapped Bruce's shoulder, "Can I go down now, please?" Ken requested, cutely, so Bruce placed him on the ground.

"Thank you fo-for taking care of me, my n-name is Ken Kaneki, but call me Ken," Ken bowed down in respect after greeting and introducing himself. 

"I guess we should introduce ourselves," Natasha mused. "My name is Natasha Romanoff."

"B-Bruce Banner."

"Steve Rogers."

"I'm  _the_  Tony Stark; genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Tony gloats and was promptly elbowed in the stomach.

"Clint Barton."

"I am Thor Odinson, the God of Thunder!" Thor bragged, feeling high and mighty.

"No, your not," Ken knocked Thor right off his pedestal without any hesitation.

"Ha," Thor laughed nervously and confused. "I  _am_  the God of Thunder," Thor repeats, slowly.

"Raijin is Thunder God. You not Raijin!" Ken argues, full of passion. "Where are your drums?"

"Drums?" Thor echoed. "I have no need for drum as I have Mjølnir!" Thor announced, thrusting Mjølnir in the air while doing a superhero pose.

"So your hammer make thunder?" Ken wanted to confirm.

"Indeed! I use Mjølnir to summon bolts of lightning and thunder!" Thor bragged.

"So you can't make your own? Then your fake Thunder God," Ken states, bluntly.

Thor had a sound like there was something stuck at the back of his throat, Kaneki had a point. The rest of the group struggled to choke back their laughter, Thor was being owned by a kid.

"As fun as it is to see Thor losing against a 4 year old, we need to get Ken some proper clothes and I need to tell Fury about what happened," Natasha informed before turning to the wall. "Jarvis, can you order some clothes for Ken?"

"Of course, Agent Romanoff," a smooth, cool British voice replied and Ken stared at the wall in awe. "They shall be here right-"

(Ping!)

The elevator door opens revealing a medium-sized box, "Now."

"How is the possible?" Bruce stressed, pulling at his hair. "Jarvis just ordered the clothes yet it takes less than 10 seconds to have them delivered?"

"Actually, Dr Banner, I ordered them as soon as Mr Stark shot Kaneki," Jarvis corrected.

"That makes much more sense," Bruce admits, calming down.

"Clint call Fury and tell him what happened to Kaneki," Natasha orders.

"Where are you going?" Clint inquires, crossing his arms while raising a brow.

"Going to help Ken change," Natasha answered, picking Ken up in her arm before heading upstairs with the box under her other arm.

"Urgh, I'll call Fury," Clint states, reluctantly. He knew the Director would scream and pitch a fit at Tony's recklessness. He really did not look forward to this call.

**With Ken and Natasha**

"Ms Ro-Roma-?"

"Just call me Nat," Natasha offered.

"Ms Nat, I can walk by myself," Ken tells her, politely. Natasha smiles and says nothing, but puts him down and lets him walk beside her. They quickly reached one of the rooms. Natasha opened up the box and was about to pick out an outfit when Ken stopped her. "I can dress myself," Ken pouted, puffing out his cheeks.

"Okay, okay," Natasha relents, holding her hands above her head for a second before heading to the door. "Remember that I'm just outside if you need help," Natasha reminds before leaving the room.

"I will," Ken reassures before walking to the box and picking out his own outfit: a white short-sleeved t-shirt, black shorts with black suspenders, his left sock was white and his right sock black, black sneakers with white lace and a Monokuma jacket.

Seeing his outfit was fine, Ken head to the door but found himself unable to reach the door handle, "Ms Nat? I'm done."

Natasha opened the door to find Ken in a very adorable outfit, she should have figured that Jarvis would have gotten anime clothing, "Let's go downstairs and show the others," Natasha held out her hand which Ken took and they walked downstairs to show the others.

**Downstairs**

Clint was right, Fury was not impressed. He started to yell at Tony over the phone, the latter making sarcastic snarks which did not improve Fury's overall mood. Fury demanded to know how long Kaneki would be stuck like that, but they had no answers so Fury ordered them to bring Kaneki and the device to the Triskelion for some tests.

"How many agents are going to be all over Kaneki?" Bruce questions, knowing that all the females will fall in love with Mini Kaneki.

"All of them," Steve answers, honestly.

"Younger than me, but he still gets all the girls," Tony comments, amused. The others couldn't help but agree. Kaneki's alter ego, Eyepatch, is the most popular Avenger for some strange reason. Apparently, girls love the mysterious bad boy with a deep dark secret. His white hair and gothic style just enhance his sexiness.

Natasha came the stairs with Ken so Steve quickly informed them of the news, "Natasha, Fury ordered us to bring Kaneki to HQ to find and cure. Right now."

"Where are we going?" Ken asked, looking up at Natasha in curiosity.

"Well, we're going to take you where we work," Natasha informs and Ken had no problem with that so they prepared for the journey. Tony and Clint got the device in the trunk of the car, Bruce and Steve got some stuff that would Ken occupied and Natasha, Ken and Thor were already strapped into the car.

**20 minutes later**

The journey had gone smoothly, Steve read some books to Ken which kept him happy. Now the group were strolling down the hallway, Ken on Thor's shoulders, ignoring the whispering of the agents. Word travels fast in S.H.I.E.L.D especially if it's juicy gossip.

Hill met up with them halfway, she took once glance at Ken before looking at Tony, "You're in a whole lot of trouble, Stark," Hill quirks before leading them to the medical bay.

"Think I don't know that?"

"Director Fury will be in the meeting room soon. I suggest Kaneki get checked right now," Hill advises. A female doctor was about to take Ken when he started to panic.

"NO!" Ken yells, gripping Thor's hair tightly. "I don't wanna!"

"Why?" Bruce asked, incredulous. 

"I don't wanna!" Kaneki repeated, shaking his head wildly.

'Ah,' Clint knew what this was. He dealt with this fear with his own kids so that practically makes him a pro.

"Let me take Kaneki," Clint offers and when everyone turns to him in confusion, he reassures them that he knows what he's doing. "Trust me. Kaneki, come on," Clint take Ken off Thor's shoulders and carries him into the doctor's office.

"I'll be with you the whole time," Clint reassures. Ken looked unsure but decided to trust Clint.

Clint placed Kaneki on the bed and sat beside the terrified kid. The doctor walks to Ken with a stethoscope around her neck which causes Ken to cling to Clint's arm tightly. Clint gestured for the doctor to stop and pass him the stethoscope. 

"Hey Ken, this isn't scary at all, you use it to hear someone's heart," Clint explains, simply.

"Really?" Ken queries.

"Yeah, you wanna try?" Clint offers and Ken nods, Clint places the stethoscope around Ken's ears and places the metal end against his chest, where his heart lied. 

Ken gave an excited gasp, "I can hear it!"

"Fun, isn't it? You think you can let the doctor do the same to you?" Clint queries, softly. Ken nods and lets the doctor examine him. The process repeated itself multiple times, successfully, until the most difficult of challenges arises.

The doctor needed to draw some of Ken's blood.

That was what sent Ken into full-blown panic mode, he was trembling violently when the needle was brought out.

"Hey Ken, I know needles can be scary and they do hurt, but everyone is scared of them, even me," Clint admits, causing to look up at him in bewilderment.

"Really?"

"Really really," Clint confirms and pats Ken's head. "Listen, you don't need to take the shot if you don't want to," the doctor sputtered and was about to object when Clint prevents her, "but if you can brave it out then I'll plan something special for all of us. Can you take the shot for me?" Clint asked, gently.

Ken mulled this over, he wasn't so sure the needle looks so scary, "You could hold my hand if you want, looking at that needle has scared me so bad," Clint says, sheepishly.

"Okay," Ken takes Clint's hand in his own and when the doctor grasped his arm, Ken shut his eyes tight together. He wanted to keep them shut until the doctor was finished, but she was taking too long.

"Ken, you're done. You can open your eyes now," Clint informs so Ken does just that.

"Huh?" Ken sees the doctor take the vial of blood away, he didn't feel away thing. "I didn't feel anything," Ken voiced in a mixture of confusion and awe. Multiple emotions flashed through Clint's eyes, grief being one of them, but he didn't let Ken see any negative emotions.

"That's great, buddy! The doctors aren't so scary now, are they?" Clint cheers and Ken shook his head in agreement. "Let's go see the others," Clint and Ken walked out the hospital room and headed to the meeting room where the others were waiting alongside multiple agents.

"How'd it go? Did you cry?" Tony teased Ken.

"Nuh-uh," Ken responds, "it didn't hurt at all."

"Wow, you must have been super brave," Steve adds. While the team chatted with Ken, Natasha approached Clint who was hiding how upset he was.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked.

As always Natasha could read him too well, he didn't bother hiding anything from her since she knows when he's lying so spilled the beans, "Ken, he said he didn't feel a thing. The both of us, we're professionally trained agents so we know how to recognise what he went through. You don't suddenly stop feeling pain, to be desensitised from pain you need to go through extreme training or agonising torture. Kaneki doesn't know that we know and the others don't know enough to realise, but... he's still so young. He should be in college, studying, drinking, partying, getting it on with girls or guys yet here he is. With the Avengers, learning how to kill."

"I get where you're coming from, Clint, but all I can say is that it's done, Kaneki has made choices that led up to this moment, some good some bad, but I know that, eventually, he'll let us in. It's just a matter of time," Natasha reassures. The two turn to see Ken sitting on the table, reading a book by himself, while kicking his legs back and forth.

Suddenly, Fury barged into the meeting room, pissed. The second he saw Ken, he exploded, he prayed that Stark was just trying to pull some lame prank on him with Barton in on it, but it was obviously not.

"Stark, what the f*** did you do?!" Fury demanded, unknowingly scaring Ken. "Out of all the motherf***ing stunts you pull this is the worst one to date!" Fury pointed to Ken.

Ken was terrified of this man, he just kept shouting and swearing and it didn't look like he'll stop any time soon. As soon as Fury pointed to Ken, tears started to gather at the corners of Ken's eyes, his lower lip quivers and he began sniff and snivel which grabbed the attention of the adults. Ken jumped off the table and into Steve's chest, clenching the super soldier's shirt so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Director Fury made a child cry," Tony whispered, mockingly.

"How mean," Clint adds.

"Kid Kaneki is surprisingly well-behaved, he doesn't seem like the type that cries a lot," an agent points out.

"Yet the Director finds a way," another laments.

"You should know better Director," Natasha chastised, though she had a huge smirk on her face.

Fury's faced turned a deep shade of red, this whole ordeal is giving him a headache. He rubbed his temple and asked, "When can you change him back?"

"Dunno," Tony shrugged.

"He just come back from the test, we won't know until we get the results," Bruce explains.

"Dammit!" Fury swore. "I needed him for a mission but he's clearly out of commission. Take care of him until he turns back. Hill, you're covering Kaneki's mission."

"Yes, sir," Hill agrees. 

"Guys, I think we should take Kaneki back to the Tower. Fury scared him quite a bit," Steve informs, carrying Ken who was trembling in his arms.

"You guys can go on ahead, Clint and I will wait for the results," Natasha informs.

"What about the special surprise?" Ken inquires, hiccupping. 

"Oh right," Clint remembers, "I'll tell you once I come back."

"Promise?" Ken asked, holding out his pinky.

"Promise," Clint links his pinky with Ken's. 

"Bye," Ken waved, peering over Steve's shoulder as Steve left with Thor, Bruce and Tony.

**At the Tower**

The group entered the living room, Steve was about to put Ken down when he noticed the 4 year old had fallen asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

"What should we do now?" Steve inquired. He honestly had no idea what to do with the sleeping kid.

"Just put him to bed," Bruce advised, "make sure he's asleep for the very most 50 minutes, otherwise he won't go to sleep at night."

"How do you know such information?" Thor questions, curious.

"I'm just applying what I tell Tony everyday to what is going on right now," Bruce replies.

"Hey!" Tony whined. He did not act like a 4 year old!.. at least not everyday.

"Should he be sucking his thumb at such an age?" Thor inquired.

"I don't think so," Bruce answered in worry. Steve carefully adjusted Ken in his arms before gently tugging the latter hand away from his mouth, but stopped when Ken threatened to stir.

Steve decided to leave Ken alone and headed upstairs. Steve entered his room and tucked Ken into bed after removing his shoes, socks and jacket. Steve didn't leave, but instead grabbed a fresh piece of paper and started to sketch an old photo. Every now and then, Steve focus was turned to Ken at irregular intervals. Ken started to whine and stir at the most of random of times which caused a case of concern to Steve.

After 45 minutes, Ken awoke from his nap, he sat up rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes and saw Steve sitting by the window drawing. Ken pushed the covers off and climbed off the bed, he stood behind Steve and saw the man drawing a soldier. "Who's that?" Steve jumped up in shock, nearly dropping his sketch book.

"Whoa! You scared me," Steve breathed out, holding his shirt, hoping to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

"Sorry," Ken said, full of sincerity. 

"It's fine," Steve reassures, patting Ken's head.

"You draw really good," Ken compliments, trying to get a better look at the sketch. 

"Thank you," Steve replies, happy. "I'm drawing my father," Steve admits, proudly.

"You look alike," Ken comments, comparing the two. They looked so alike.

"Really?" Steve questions, lips twitching upwards. The only other person who ever said that to him was his mother, it felt nice for someone else to tell him that.

"Where is he?" Ken queries, innocently, snapping Steve out of his thoughts. 

"What?"

"Where is he?" Ken repeats, curiously, "don't you know where he lives?"

"Ah..." Steve sighs, wondering how to explain. "I don't know my dad. He went to Heaven a few months before I was born," Steve reveals, a sombre smile on his face.

"Yours too?" Ken questions. Steve wasn't expecting Ken's reply so inquires about it. "Mama said that Papa went to Heaven a few weeks ago. I don't know where that is, but she said he's not coming home."

"Do you love your dad, Kaneki?" Steve asked without thinking.

"I love my daddy this much!" Ken announced, stretching his arms far to show his love. "Daddy's the greatest! He's a teacher at Kamii."

'Kamii?' Steve remembered that was the university that Kaneki went to in Japan.

"But now Daddy's gone," Ken says, sadly. "We were suppose to go to the bookstore tomorrow, but Mama said he's never coming back," Ken quotes his mother's words.

"Maybe our dad's met and became friends," Steve suggests.

"Wow, really?" Ken asked, eyes shining bright with hope, then asks, "does that make us friends?"

"Of course," Steve alludes before looking back to his sketch, he then has an idea, "do you want to draw with me?"

"Can I?" Ken asked, eyes full of hope.

"Of course. Let me give you some paper," Steve passed Ken a piece of paper on top of a book. After 20 minutes, Steve discovered that Ken was fairly good at drawing  **(1).** The latter's sketch of his house was very detailed for a 4 year old. "Wow, this is amazing. I should hang this up on the fridge," Steve marvelled.

"It's not that good," Ken mutter shyly, kicking away imaginary dust.

"It is," Steve assures, ruffling Ken's hair before taking his hand and heading downstairs and taping the picture to the fridge. Thor strolls into the kitchen and grabs a pack of cookies from the cupboard then notices Steve and Ken. 

"My friends, how are you?" Thor inquires.

"We're fine, Thor," Steve responds before reminding Thor to watch how much he eats, "dinner is in 2 hours so make sure you don't eat too many snacks."

"I am no child," Thor laughs before noticing Ken was staring intently at the cookie packets. "Do you want some?" Thor offers the packet to Ken who didn't know whether to accept it.

"You can have some Kaneki, but like I told Thor, don't spoil your dinner," Steve advises.

"Thank you," Ken mumbled, nibbling on a cookie.

"I was about to play a game of Street Fighter, care to join?"

"Sure. Bye Steve," Ken waved as he and Thor head to the living room. The two play for a while with Thor losing almost every battle. Both had fun, yelling out battle cries and their moves, Thor kept covering Ken's eyes while Ken kept trying to yank Thor's controller though he was no match for a full-grown Asgardian's strength.

"Aha! I have won once again!" Thor announced, doing a victory jump before landing hard on the ground, causing it to shake violently.

"Thor, watch the strength!" Tony scolds through Jarvis' intercom.

"I apologise!" Thor replies, sincere.

"Are you really a thunder God?" Ken inquired, curiously.

"Not only that, but I am the Crown Prince of Asgard," Thor gloats.

"Wow..." Ken marvelled, eyes shining in innocence and wonder, then repeated what Thor said in his head. "Crown? Do you have little brothers and sisters?"

"A brother. But we no longer get along," Thor informs, staring down at the ground in despondence, he had small smile on his face that seemed sad. Ken noticed the small, sad smile that was on Thor's face. "Hm? What are you doing?" Thor looks down at Ken who was hugging Thor's arm.

"Sorry! You just looked... so sad and I wanted to help," Ken admits, honestly and demurely, his cheeks were kissed a light pink as he fidgeted in his seat.

"You have a good heart," Thor compliments as he ruffles Ken's hair, a very rare soft smile tugging at his lips.

"Tee hee," Ken giggles, bashful at the compliment. "Can I see your thunder power?"

"Of course! Let us go outside," Thor seizes Ken by the waist before placing the child on his shoulders and running to the roof. He would have flown out the window, but didn't want to scare Ken. It wasn't long till they reached the roof where Thor summoned up a small storm using Mjølnir. Ken's eyes lit up at the beautiful spectacle, the smoky, dark grey clouds, the blue and white flashes of lightning.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Thor questions as he marvels at the sky.

"Yeah," Ken marvels, "you're so cool."

"Captain Rogers has asked me to inform you that dinner is ready," Jarvis notifies after 15 minutes. 

"Come, let us feast," Thor announces as he throws Ken over his shoulders once again and running inside and downstairs to the kitchen where the team was with the table all set. After eating, Ken was tucked into bed while the rest went to do their own thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm at 5,000 words, I'm going to end it here, but it's not finished. I'm going to do Part 2 where Ken spends time with Natasha, Bruce and Tony. Plus, someday, maybe never, I'm going to fix up this chapter. 
> 
> (1) Did you guys notice that in Chapter 1 of Tokyo Ghoul, Kaneki drew his future Dragon self? And it was amazing. Ishida Sui is still surprising me to this day.


	25. Mother of the Year(!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enderdragonwriter suggested making the team find out about the abuse Kaneki's mother inflicted so I added it.
> 
> Misaki coming back to harass Kaneki is my idea.

 

**Book Shop**

A writing competition had been announced last year and the purpose is to write a complete novel which will then be published into a real book. The grand prize is $5,000.

Unsurprisingly, Kaneki had won another competition and is currently celebrating with 3 of his friends.

"Whoo!" Mark cheered and clapped eagerly. Nate and Emily were much calmer and chuckled at how enthusiastic he sounded when the event wasn't even that special.

"Mark, you're making a scene," Kaneki chastised though he couldn't keep the smile off his face. He walked towards the group after having his picture taken with the manager for the store. Apparently, it would help bring in customers after putting it on their website.

"What are you going to do with the money?" Nate inquires, not allowing Mark a chance to retort.

"You have enough to buy a car for yourself or for a very special friend," Mark appeals, slyly, his eyes glistening with hope and intent.

"Or go for something cheaper like those cute blue ankle up boots with the white lace and glitter?" Emily suggests, getting more excitable at the end of her sentence, and at their amused inquisitive gaze she adds, "I'm sure they'll do wonders for your legs, Kaneki."

Kaneki snorts before replying, "And these are for me, right?" The two nod energetically even though it was obvious they were lying. "Tell you what. Let me cash this in then I'll take you guys out to an expensive restaurant," Kaneki offers and Matt and Emily glomp him in a hug as they proclaimed him as an angel.

"Yeah, yeah," Kaneki shrugs them off, laughing, "you'll have plenty of other opportunities to kiss my a**."

The two continued to celebrate as if they didn't hear him. Kaneki sighs, "You've known them longer than I have, how the hell did you survive?"

"More experience," Nate responds, shrugging, but he was amused, "you didn't answer my question; what are you going to do with the money?"

"Just give it all to charity," Kaneki replies, "not like I need it, I'm well off."

"Hearing you say that pisses me off," Mark pouts, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance.

"Why?" Kaneki queries, befuddled.

"Because your Uncle Happy **(1)**  works for Tony Stark," Nate points out, "you're most likely the richest guy on campus. You could drop $1,000 bill and get $10,000 in a second."

"You got a point," Kaneki shrugs then bursts out laughing when his friends hit him.

**The Next Week**

**College Campus**

"I'm telling you I can do it!" Mark exclaims with excitement and determination.

"No, you can't," Nate dissuade as he plays on his new phone made by Hayashi Corporation. 

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"Shut up, already!" Kaneki snaps at the pointless argument, "Mark, stuffing skittles down your throat does not mean you'll burp out a rainbow so don't even try it."

"Aw," Mark whines, dejected.

"You guys made Kaneki mad again," Emily singsong, giggling.

"He's always mad," Mark argued.

"Am not," Kaneki counters, focusing on his book. Nate grabs his arm and navigates him around people to prevent him from crashing into others.

"Guys, wanna hang out at the mall today?" Emily asks, hopeful. Mark and Nate groan in response while Kaneki doesn't grace her with an answer. "What?" she questions, offended.

"You always go into a shopping frenzy and we have to suffer from it," Nate explains. 

"You make us carry all the bags!" Mark reminds, rubbing his arms which immediately felt sore upon hearing 'mall.'

"Kaneki doesn't complain," Emily points out, pouting.

"That guy isn't even human," Mark argues in an exaggerated manner, "I mean, have you seen his muscles! He's like a professional weight lifter!"

"Finally, something Mark says right," Kaneki smirks before flexing his muscles, making all the girls in near proximity swoon and faint. Mark punches Kaneki's arm, but it felt like steel which he coolly tried to play off while sneakily cradling his broken hand. The rest laugh at the obvious pain before carrying on walking while throwing jokes and jabs at one another. They reached the front gates in no time where a pretty yet strict-looking middle-aged woman with black hair and eyes was standing, checking her wristwatch. She appeared to be waiting for someone.

Kaneki froze in place, making his friends stop and stare at him in confusion, "Kaa-san?"

As if hearing him, despite being well away, Misaki turns around and her face brightens up, "Ken!" She runs towards him, high heels clicking against the pavement.

"Hey, Kaneki, you know her?" Mark whispers in his ear. Kaneki didn't reply. 

"Ken, I've been looking for you," Misaki says, hugging him before noticing his 3 friends, "who are you? Are you Ken's friends-"

"Guys, I gotta take a rain check on the mall," Kaneki quickly interjects, "I'll see you guys later." Kaneki seizes Misaki's wrist before dragging her away from the college, leaving the trio in the dust.

"Ken!" Misaki calls out as Kaneki continued to yank her away, when far enough he lets go and questions why she was here.

"Why are you here? How'd you find me?" Kaneki demanded, harshly.

Misaki flinched at how bitter have sounded, but composed herself, "Is it so strange for a mother to see her son?"

"After 9 f***ing years?" Kaneki shot back in detest.

"Ken, I didn't mean to leave you behind," Misaki tried to explain, stumbling over her words, "it was a moment of weakness. I was so overwhelmed and overworked and when Seiji came into my life, all rational thought flew out my head. There wasn't moment that you hadn't entered my thoughts in the past 9 years. I love you, Ken, and I want us to be a family," Misaki was nearly on ting at the end of her speech, but she rubbed her chin throughout.

Kaneki flinched at the last part, 'A family?' Kaneki couldn't deny it, a family was something he always wanted, especially with his mother. No matter how much he claimed to hate his mother, deep down, he knew it wasn't true. He's always dreamed that his mother would come back and introduce him to his new family and now it was finally happening.

"Please Ken, I made a mistake and you had to suffer from it, but will you please put aside your feelings and accept? Don't let your hatred get in the way of us being happy," Misaki pleas.

Kaneki's lip trembled as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, he couldn't be selfish about this. His mother wanted them to be a family.

"Ah!" Misaki let out a gasp of shock as Kaneki yanked her into a tight hug, choking down his sobs.

"Do you mean it?" Kaneki asks, his voice so small and breaking in between sniffles.

Misaki brought her arms up and returned Kaneki's hug, "Of course, you silly thing."

'Thank God!' Kaneki cried in his mind before letting go, his mother and he had exchanged numbers and promised to meet up tomorrow for lunch.

Kaneki headed back home to the Tower where the team noticed his happy mood.

"You seem awfully happy today," Bruce notes.

"Yeah, what happened?" Wanda inquires, curious.

"Nothing that would interest you," Kaneki replies, not wanting to explain the situation with his mother just yet.

Tony wanted to pursue, but a warning from Steve made him drop the matter... for today.

Tomorrow was another matter.

**The Next Day**

As soon as Kaneki's morning classes finished, he was speed walking out of there. It took all of his will not to just sprint to the café he was meeting up at with his mother. Before he could leave the gates, his friends stopped him.

"Kaneki, where are rushing off to?" Nate questions.

"Yeah, weren't we going to the mall today?" Emily adds, "you cancelled yesterday."

"Sorry guy, but I'll be busy for a while," Kaneki replies, a bit ashamed, "it'll be a while before I can go to the mall."

"Hey, who was that lady you went off with?" Mark queries, lollypop hanging in his mouth.

"Ah, my mother..." Kaneki admits after a moment of hesitation, "its a long story and I don't have time so I'll tell you later. Bye!" Kaneki sprints out of there, leaving his friends in the dust. Once again.

In 15 minutes, Kaneki saw the café and saw his mother had already sat down at the table and was speaking to someone on her phone so Kaneki increases his speed till he was in ear shot.

"-don't worry. He doesn't suspect a thing. Just wait a bit longer," Misaki advises, not noticing Kaneki coming closer.

"A bit longer for what?" Kaneki questions making Misaki jump up in shock and fear. 

She quickly shuts off her phone and composes herself, laughing nervously, she tried to cover up her behaviour, "No one. Anyway, haven't you learned that it is rude to eavesdrop?"

Kaneki recoiled as if being slapped, he hadn't meant to offend his mother, "Sorry, Kaa-san, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine," Misaki waved off, "and stop making that face, you're making me feel bad when I'm simply teaching you right from wrong."

"S-Sorry Kaa-san," Kaneki repeats, timidly.

"Now that's over with, let's talk," Misaki says before asking, "how have you been this past years?"

"Okay, I guess. I went to Kamii, but dropped out before graduation," Kaneki admits.

"Kamii is a great university, why did you drop out?" Misaki questions, though there was a hint of accusation thrown.

"I had gotten into an accident, y'know steel beams?"

"Oh, I heard about that accident!" Misaki gasps, covering her mouth, "I saw the news, but didn't realise it was you."

'Even when my full name was pasted around for a week?' Kaneki wanted to respond, but kept his mouth shut and instead asks, "how about you? How has life been with your new husband?"

"Wonderful," Misaki sighs, romantically as she reminisces all the great memories she's shared with her husband, "Seiji owns his own small business, but it's becoming very famous."

"He must spoil you a lot," Kaneki notes.

"Yeah, he gives me so many gifts. Seiji is perfect," Misaki compliments.

"I'm sure he is," Kaneki mutters in contempt.

"I forget to mention, but me and Seiji have a son," Misaki adds, seizing Kaneki's attention.

"Really?"

"Yep, you have a little brother, Kyo, he's 5," Misaki informs, swiping at her chin.

Kaneki swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat, "Can I see a picture?"

Misaki nodded before bringing a photograph out of her bag, it was a little boy who looked striking like Kaneki. The boy had coal black hair and smoky grey eyes, he was wearing a blue hoodie with black shorts and white trainers. He was standing in front a fence that was in a park, behind him were a number of shops that looked oddly familiar.

"W-Wow," Kaneki chuckles, falteringly, "he looks a lot like me."

"He's an exact replica," Misaki chirps, happily, "you can keep the picture."

"Thanks," Kaneki puts the picture into his wallet before placing it back into his pocket. The two spoke for much longer, bringing up random bits of their past and speaking about their new lives. Misaki explained how much her life has improved since her marriage with Seiji, being completely insensitive as she got this luxurious life by abandoning him.

Misaki took a long sip of her tea before looking down at her phone, she quickly brings it up and laments over the text, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Kaneki questions, a little worried.

"Seiji just texted me that the stock just dropped again," Misaki sighs, placing her hands on the side of her head, covering her eyes from him, "he's lost millions over the past year, anymore and we'll be living on the street."

"What can I do?" Kaneki offers immediately without thinking.

"Well, now that you mention it... could I borrow some money?" Misaki requests, clasping her hands together in a begging pose. "I saw that you won $5,000 recently so is it possible that you could wire all the money in Seiji's account?"

"All? I gave that money to charity," Kaneki informs, stuttering.

"I see," Misaki mutters, vexated.

Kaneki recoiled back, he disappointed his mother and that wasn't allowed so he quickly adds, nearly shouting, "But I have a lot of money saved up from my jobs!"

"Really? What jobs?" Misaki questions, curiosly.

"Can't say, but I get paid a lot," Kaneki replies, "so I'm transferring $5,000?"

"Actually, can it be $10,000?" Misaki requests as if that sum was nothing.

Kaneki chocked, "10-10,000?"

Misaki's eyes narrowed and she kissed her teeth in annoyance, "Seiji has lost way more money than that so why are you being so picky? Don't you have that much?"

"I do, but it's not easy transferring that much. Someone's gonna notice," Kaneki explains, trying to make her understand.

"That doesn't matter," Misaki waved off, "you can clearly deal with it. Or are you unwilling to take a risk for me?"

"I'll do it," Kaneki relents, slumping into his seat. 

"You will? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Misaki cheers in excitement and happiness before bringing out a small plastic bag, "I have something for you."

Kaneki took the bag from her and discovered a hamburger steak in a car board box, "A hamburger?" Kaneki questions.

"Yes, I remembered it's your favourite," Misaki appeals. Kaneki started to tear up slightly, his mother remembered, she must care about him... right? "So... can we do the transfer now?"

Kaneki snapped out of his thoughts before nodding, "Sure, let's go." Kaneki headed to the bank and managed to make the transfer which aroused some suspicion with the large amount, but managed to get away scot-free.

Kaneki was trudging home, his back slumped over and his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. He was so in trouble, there is no way Tony wouldn't notice the large chunk of money missing, 'Tch, why am I worrying? I doubt Tony would even notice, his head is always in his tech. He's probably working on some nerd thing right now.'

**Meanwhile in Tony's Lab**

#Everybody dance now!# Tony slides past the tables before spinning around and strutting forward. He jumps up onto the table and plays air guitar and mouthing the words as the song continues playing.

Suddenly the music cuts off and a smooth, cool voice interrupts, "Sir."

"What the what, J?" Tony inquires, throwing his arms above his head.

"I feel it to be necessary to inform you that Kaneki has transferred a large sum of money to another account," Jarvis  **(2)**  notifies.

"What? Bring it up," Tony requests heading to his cyber desk and pulling up digital files. He fiddled about a bit before finding out the money was sent to a Seiji Hayashi, a bit more fiddling and discovers that the man is Kaneki's step father. "Ooh, this is interesting. Why's he sending money that much money though?" Tony begin to research a little more, but finds no reason for the transfer. Hayashi's business is doing just fine rather it's getting quite popular.

This just didn't sit right with Tony so he decided to confront Kaneki.

**20 Minutes Later**

Kaneki steps off the elevator, gives a quick greeting to Wanda, Bruce and Vision before attempting to power-walk to his room only for his plan to be shattered by Jarvis.

"Kaneki, Mr Stark has requested you come down to the lab," Jarvis informs.

Kaneki groans but heads down anyway, so much for Tony not finding out.

"Hey, why'd you call me down?" Kaneki questions, mentally praying that Tony did not find out the money. 

"Because of this."

'Damn,' the monitor showed the money transfer.

"Care to explain?" Tony crosses his arms as he waits for an answer.

"Ur... I was hacked?" Kaneki answers as a question rather than confident.

"Nice try," Tony retorts, not believing the excuse for one second, "are you gonna tell me the truth?"

"Tony, to tell you the truth, it really isn't any of your business," Kaneki retorts, ignoring the question. "It's my money, the money I earned from my job and from missions, you didn't give me any of it so how I choose to spend it is not in your jurisdiction."

Tony spluttered as he tried to find his next words, but Kaneki strolled right out of there so he chased after him, "Kaneki, stop! I'm not finished speaking with you, young man!"

"Young man?" Bruce echoes in bewilderment.

"Oh, see what you're doing? You're turning me into Steve!" Tony accuses from the bottom of the stairs as he watches Kaneki's retreating figure. "God damn it!"

"What was that all about?" Bruce queries. 

"Kaneki transferred $10,000 to his step father," Tony informs.

"Is that something strange?" Vision inquired. 

"Yeah, I mean, his step father business is doing fine so there's no reason to send money," Tony reveals, befuddling everyone.

"Then why would he transfer that much?" Wanda questions.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Tony brings out his phone and calls one of his closest friends. "Jarvis, spy on Kaneki for me."

"Of course, Sir."

**With Happy**

Happy was currently driving in his car after checking up on another transport of the Arc Reactors. His phone rang and saw it was his boss so answered, "Hey, boss."

"Hey Happy, I need you to investigate if anything has happened to Kaneki the past few days," Tony requests.

"Why?" Happy inquired.

"Something came up," Tony explained. Happy was about to reply when he saw a group of 3 walking past a cinema.

"Boss, I see his friends so I'll question them, I'll report back to you immediately," Happy informed before hanging up and parking next to the trio. "Hey guys, how are you doing?"

"Oh, you're Kaneki's uncle," Emily points out.

"Yeah, I've been wondering has anything interesting happened lately with him?"

"His mum was standing outside the college gates yesterday," Nate informed.

"He didn't look very happy to see her," Mark adds, "no pun intended, sir."

"Yeah, he looked kinda mad and upset, but today..." Emily trailed off.

"He was smiling yet it seemed so sad and broken," Mark finished.

"I see," Happy hummed, thinking, "thanks, I'll see you another time."

"Bye," the group respond before carrying on with their journey.

Happy, true to his words, reported his findings to Tony.

**The Tower**

"Thanks Happy," Tony replies before hanging up. This is slowly adding up, Hayashi's business isn't drying up, but he sends his wife to extort money out of Kaneki. This pissed Tony off immensely, Kaneki may be an a** half the time, but that doesn't mean he deserves to be cheated by his own freaking mother.

What didn't make sense is how they knew Kaneki had money. A lot of college students are broke so they shouldn't have come to Kaneki. The only way they could know is if they hacked his account, but it was impossible to get away with, Jarvis would have detected them, plus his tech is top notch, it was an insult to think some newbie could get away with hacking into the account that was connected to his tech. "Jarvis?"

"Already done, Sir," Jarvis replies, "Seiji Hayashi's lawyers accidently came across Kaneki when a rival company was caught trying to dig up dirt, they came across this website," Jarvis brought up a website where Kaneki was shaking hands with a library manager, it was taken last week when he won the writing competition.

"But he won $5,000 so why'd she ask for $10,000?" Tony inquired.

"I believe that's something Kaneki can only answer," Jarvis replied.

"I'm gonna go speak with him," Tony was about to head to Kaneki's room when Jarvis stopped him.

"Sir, Kaneki has just transferred another 10,000 to Mr Hayashi's account," Jarvis informed. Tony swore before sprinting up to Kaneki's room who was sitting on his bed, laptop on his lap and a cell to his ear. Kaneki shut off his cell and slammed the screen down.

"Sup Tony?" Kaneki says, nervously.

"Did you just send another $10,000 to your step father?" Tony demanded.

"You were spying on me?" Kaneki accused instead of answering.

"No!" Tony retorts, "Jarvis was, he just reports his findings to me. Not the same thing."

"Technically Sir, you did order me to spy on him," Jarvis points out and Kaneki's glare intensifies.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kaneki hisses, furious.

"You're obviously being cheated," Tony retorts, trying to stay calm.

"You're lying!" Kaneki shouts, "even  _if_  that's true, why does it matter to you?"

"Because I care about you!" Tony snaps, "god knows why, but I do! Your mother and step father are taking advantage of you, but you refuse to see it for your own selfish reasons! Wake up, already!"

Kaneki lowered his head and mutters something Tony couldn't understand, "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Kaneki shrieks before shoving Tony out his room and slamming the door so hard, the walls shook. Tony sat up and was about to retort when he heard a muted sound.

Sobbing.

'Kaneki's crying?' Tony started to feel bad, the last thing he wanted was to make Kaneki cry. He just lost his temper. Suddenly, the sobs disappeared. 'Jarvis must have soundproofed the room,' Tony theorised.

"Tony, are you okay?" Steve asks, worried, as he helps Tony up.

"Yeah, just peachy." The rest arrive, wondering about all the shouting. "Not here, lets go to the living room." Everyone heads downstairs. 

"So what was all the shouting about?" Bruce queries, cleaning his glasses.

"Kaneki's being extorted out of money by his mother and step father," Tony reveals.

"Wait a minute, she just showed up in Kaneki's life again?" Clint questions in disgust.

"What is with that reaction?" Thor questions.

"That woman is not a mother," Clint spits out, "she cruelly abandoned him when he was 10."

"Not only that, she physically and emotionally abused him from when he was 4," Natasha adds as everyone gasps in horror.

"What kind of mother would do that to her own child?" Steve questions.

"Misaki Hayashi," Clint answers, "she starved him, beat him, manipulated him, she even treated him like a dog. She's the reason why Kaneki's so antisocial."

"When he was 5, she left him alone in a park for 5 hours, police found him and took him back, but it was very traumatising. When he was 8, she strangled him so bad he couldn't talk for a month. When he was 9, she tied him outside with a dog leash and made him sleep there in the dead of winter, but Social Services still didn't believe that was enough to take him away. And when he was 10, she abandoned him without telling him, he went to school and when he returned, the house was locked up and she was gone. He sat outside his house for 3 hours before heading to Nagachika's house," Natasha explains and the horror kept growing on the Avengers faces.

"Custody was transferred over to Kaneki's aunt, but living there was just as worse," Clint adds, "that b****'s family treated him like s***. They refused feed him, his aunt would verbally abuse him and put him down as if he was a horrid and difficult child, which he wasn't, and that led to low self-esteem so he was constantly bullied."

"If he suffered so much then why is he still listening to his mother?" She just couldn't fathom it.

"The mental manipulation he underwent is still there," Natasha informs, "he's deluding himself into believing that he loves his mother and that she loves him which is why he obeys her."

"Kaneki's just starved of affection and that is what him makes so vulnerable. A mother's love was all he ever wanted," Clint reveals.

Now Tony really felt like s***. Tony understood the feeling, all he ever wanted from his father was praise, affection like a loving pat on the head and to not compare him to Captain America every second. He was too insensitive to Kaneki's plight.

Tony's phone vibrated and he saw it was message from Jarvis, 'Kaneki plans to runaway to Japan with his mother. He just left.'

"How do we convince him?" Steve questions.

"We don't," Tony responds and at everyone's inquisitive gaze, he continued, "something like this? Kaneki needs to experience it first-hand. Cruel, but effective." Tony shows the text Jarvis sent him, "He's finally going to understand." The team sigh, but knew it was best despite the harshness.

Tony glanced outside the window where thick and dark grey clouds were starting to roll in.

**Riverside Park**

Kaneki sat on a bench, hunched over, his hands clasped together as he waited for his mother to pick him up. It's already been 20 minutes since their agreed meet-up time.

"Kaa-san's coming. She promised. She said she loves me," Kaneki muttered as the rain beat against his body. Suddenly, Kaneki couldn't feel the rain so he looked up to see Tony standing in front of him, holding up an umbrella which protects both of them from the rain.

"Hey, kid," Tony greets before gesturing to the empty seat, "can I sit?"

"Knock yourself out," Kaneki responds. The two sat in silence before Tony spoke up.

"So... she didn't show," Tony expected it.

"You were right, Tony, I was being selfish," Kaneki admits, despondent.

"Normally, I would jump with joy at the first part, but I'm here to apologise," Tony informs. 

"Why? You were right," Kaneki informs, "I followed my mother for my own selfish reasons."

"No, it wasn't selfish," Tony states, firmly, "I was just being an insensitive prick. I know what it's like to chase after a parent. All my life I wanted the approval of my dad. Before I discovered the video which helped me build the Arc Reactor, I thought he hated me. He never hugged me, never smiled when he saw me, he never said he loved, didn't even say he liked me... but I still wanted him to be proud of me."

"You know... I actually knew she was lying about everything..." Kaneki discloses, "Ka-Misaki, she mentioned her husband's business wasn't doing well, but they released a new phone which is extremely popular so no business problems, I saw Nate had one. She also told me I had a brother which I immediately knew was false when she showed me a picture," Kaneki brought out the picture and handed it to Tony.

"He looks like you," Tony quips without thinking.

"That's because he is me," Kaneki corrects. "You see the flower shop in the background? I worked there a few years ago before it closed down."

"How does that prove that that's not you?" Tony queried, "I mean, this could've been taken before the shop was closed down."

"Because this park no longer exists," Kaneki informs, "it was torn down to make an apartment complex when I was 7, 2 years after this photo was taken, my mother abandoned me when I was 10. Any child she had couldn't have been in that park. Plus, there's the eye colour, I got my eyes from my father and it is a rare shade so no sibling of mine should have the same eyes as me."

"'A family' was what she said, but she touched her chin just like I do," Kaneki laughs though it lacks any humour before his laughter turns to sobs, his body trembles violently and he covers his face with his hands, "I knew she was lying but I still believed her."

"Kaneki, as far as I know your mother doesn't deserve you, no loving mother ever do what she did to you to their own child," Tony states firmly, "you wanna head back to the Tower now? Everyone's waiting."

Kaneki stares at Tony before getting up and following the man home.

**The Tower**

Everyone waited anxiously for Tony to return with Kaneki. They didn't know what to say to him when he arrives. As much as they wanted to sympathise with Kaneki they don't understand what he's going through. None of them ever had problems with their mother whether she was dead or they never met her.

(Ping)

The elevator doors opened to reveal Tony with Kaneki trailing behind. Tony threw his arms wide and announced, "Honey, I found our child!"

"Kaneki, a-are you alright?" Bruce questions worried as he places a towel over Kaneki's head.

'Yes' was what he wanted say, but the words wouldn't come out, "No..."

Natasha embraces him in a tight hug and the rest set out to comfort him in their own way. Misaki's appearance the last few days had made Kaneki realise that his rule family was with the Avengers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I hate the ending, but I just wanted this to be out. Also, please check out my newest crossover Tokyo Ghoul x Winx Club. 3 chapters are already up with some pictures on Deviantart from FoxyAtTheCorner. Please leave a comment or review. ;)
> 
> (1) When in education, you need to give the school/college/university an address. Kaneki doesn't want anyone to know he's Eyepatch since he lives in the Tower so he has a fake address and a fake guardian in case he gets into trouble hence Uncle Happy. Anything sent by the college is sent to Happy who drops it off at the Tower for Kaneki.
> 
> (2) I like Jarvis so he's still alive even with Vision being there.


	26. Horror Fanatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be Kuro Kana. Kaneki loves horror psychological books so I believe they'd like horror films. Kaneki would probably have a room full of books, but Tony would probably have a library even though he wouldn't use it so horror fanatic. 

**The Tower**

"Damn it, Tony!" Sam cursed as he sprints down the stairs and stops in front of the group who were sitting on the sofa watching TV. The only ones on the sofa were Tony, Thor, Steve, Bruce, Clint and Bucky. Kana, Natasha and Wanda were having a girls day out so they decided to have a guys day in.

"What did I do?" Tony inquires in bewilderment, throwing his arms up in disbelief. He didn't plan or set any prank for Sam so why was he so mad?

"This," Sam threw a disturbingly realistic decapitated corpse head to the group who proceeded to freak out except Bucky.

"Ew!"

"Gross! Don't give it to me!"

"What is it?!"

"It's fake," Bucky caught the head and stared it right in the eyes. The rest stopped freaking out and crowded him trying to get a good look at the head

"Why do you have a horror room?" Sam accuses, irked.

"I don't," Tony argued, still staring at the head.

"Then what's up with the freaking Dracula dungeon room in the Tower?!" Sam nearly shouts, but he couldn't help it, it was so freaky. The guys look at one another. 

"Show us," Steve requests, serious, so Sam leads them upstairs to the room.

"Whoa," Thor comments, jaw-dropped.

'Whoa' is correct. The walls were beautifully and creatively painted with images that only come from the deepest, darkest parts of one's nightmares. It was an eerie cemetery with dead trees, bare of any leaves with the branches twisted and curled like the hands of a deranged witch who wishes to wrap her slender fingers around a pale, innocent throat. Crumbling stone slabs littered the ground, some with decaying corpses ripping themselves out from their graves. Their skin was a sickly hue of grey and green which was flayed off of their body's and exposing the sickening muscles, the crackled bones underneath, the disturbingly realistic rotten organs that were pooling out of onto the ground as they stumbled around.

The floor belonged to the deepest, darkest depths of the underworld as the flames of hell scorched the flesh off all its victims, their mouths stuck open in a silent scream as they screeched from the agony and pain from their melting bones. The ceiling had a colossal crescent blood moon in the centre with eerie black misty clouds engulfing it.

The door they just came through looked innocent on the outside but the inside was a different story. Deep claw marks were embedded all around into the wood with blood leaking out, chains were painted from corner to corner and talismans were placed all around, some torn while others were fine.

There was a purple gothic styled bed with sheer black drapes hanging from the canopy. The bedposts were made out of cool black iron. On top of the bed were creepy looking dolls in fancy dresses; they weren't missing any limbs or eyeballs, they didn't have a speck of dirt on them, they had a head full of hair, they were smiling happily as they looked straight ahead, but that was what made them so unnerving. The fact that they were enjoying the show of torture ahead, shackles were attached to one side of the wall which had victims imprisoned.

Teddy bears. The two cute and cuddly teddy bears were no longer cute and cuddly as stuffing cascaded from their slit stomachs and throat, their buttons eye were ripped from the seam and pins poked out everywhere as if the bears were pincushions. 

The room had a matching wardrobe, bookshelves and study table, all with similar disturbing designs. The corner of the room consists of a pile of stuffed animals that no one sane would ever buy, it was a collection of animals that were randomly sewn together almost like Frankenstein's monster.

Bruce picked up an elephant with a tiger's head, horse legs and a crocodile tail, "Forget it being bought, someone actually designed and made this?" Bruce questions in bewilderment as he studied the bizarre creature.

"Stark, it is times like these that I truly question your sanity," Thor comments as he studies the zombies onto the wall.

"As much I want to take credit for this I just can't," Tony admits.

"Steve, you draw right?" Sam inquires as he curiously pokes at the totalled teddy bear.

"I didn't do this!" Steve denies venomously. 

"Who's room is this?" Bucky questions incredulous.

"Let me check," Bruce says as he looks at the nameplate on the door, his jaw drops as he states the name, "Kana."

"What?!"

"Seriously?!"

"Liar!"

"It's always the innocent looking ones."

The guys stayed silent for a few moments before coming to one conclusion. "You guys wanna forget we ever saw this and get back to the game?" Tony offers and they all nod simultaneously. 

**A Few Hours Later**

"We're back boys," Natasha announces as she, Wanda and Kana get off the elevator. The trio all had mountains of bags in their arms.

"Whoa, sure you didn't forget a couple hundred bags(?)" Tony comments jokingly. Wanda responds by wiggling her fingers which makes a pitcher of coke explode.

"Oh!" The guys exclaimed. Kana was already prepared as she threw a roll of tissue to Steve who thanks her as he wipes he gave before passing it to the next person.

"You had fun today?" Steve asks.

"Yeah!" Kana beamed. With her bright smile and innocent looking face, it was difficult to tell that she was nearly 22 instead of 16. Kana shuffles through her bag before pulling out a monstrosity to nature.

All the guys stopped at stared in a shock at what Kana was holding.

"Isn't it adorable?" Kana squealed hugging it tightly. It was a large doctor grey bear completed with a shredded bloodied doctor's coat with black shorts, a head mirror and a stethoscope around its neck. It also had a large needle in one hand while the other hand had a scalpel. The grin on its face was extremely unnerving. 

"I now get why you hated hospitals so much when we were younger Steve," Bucky says falteringly.

"Why'd you let her get that?" Sam asks Natasha, seizing her arm as she walks past.

"I thought it was creepy but she really wanted it," Natasha replies pulling her arm out of Sam's grip.

"It was love asks first sight for her," Wanda adds taking a seat on a single sofa.

"You don't like it?" Kana whimpered, her lips quivering as tears welled up in her eyes. The guys immediately set out to rectify their mistakes by assuring Kana that she had good taste and that they liked the bear. Despite Wanda now being the youngest of the Avengers, Kana is still treated as the baby princess which meant that the guys cater to her every whim ensuring that she's never upset even for a single moment.

The girls, Natasha, Wanda and Hill, find it amusing the lengths they go to just to ensure she's happy. Today is just another typical day in the Tower.


	27. Crossover Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of the Tokyo Ghoul x Avengers crossover, there are 16 stories on Wattpad and 17 on Fanfiction, including my 4 stories in both. 4 fanart drawings not including the covers on Wattpad (that contain both the Avengers and Kaneki) which would then probably be another 3 so 7. There are also 2 drawings of Kaneki with Deadpool, 1 of him vs Venom and 1 of him as Spiderman.
> 
> I am fed up with the lack of stories with this type of crossover and it's not just me. I mean no disrespect since I know how annoying writer's block can be but I feel like there should be more so I came up with the bright idea of offering you guys... drumroll please... plots.
> 
> I will be giving you guys ideas on what you would like to do so tell me which one you want and I'll give you the full plot. This means that future readers won't get any spoilers.
> 
> I tried to make ideas that didn't seem like I was ripping off other works so these are the most original ideas I could come up with. Please grant my wish of more Tokyo Ghoul x Avengers. 

 

**Plot 1**

Kaneki decides to leave Tokyo with Ichika for a fresh start without all the drama of him being King. He opens a café called Re in honour of his late wife Touka (you can decide when she died). S.H.I.E.L.D. catches of wind of him and sends Natasha, under the alias of Nadya Fedorov, to watch and recruit him into S.H.I.E.L.D. where they slowly fall for each other.

**Plot 2**

The Avengers find baby Ken who is adopted by Natasha and Bruce who can't have a baby through conventional means due to personal physical problems. First few chapters would be of Ken growing up before wanting to find out more of his past and his kind. He desperately searches for answers in Tokyo while slowly becoming apart of the ghoul community but which shall he choose. His ghoul side with his new friends at Anteiku or his human side which is with his loving, adoptive parents and Avenger family?

**Plot 3**

Kaneki is demanded to be locked up because of Dragon but Tony intervenes by offering him to sign the Accords. Kaneki accepts as long as the countries that made the Accords would make laws to help coexistence with ghouls **.**

Kaneki's job is to hunt down super-powered people, inhumans and vigilantes who were considered too dangerous to leave alone and lock them up. Including the former Avengers.

**Plot 4**

A mentally unstable Kaneki ends up in the Avengers world with a plan in mind though lost due to insanity. Due to a massive electrical storm, Kaneki escapes with Avengers chasing after him and they all end up in his world. Unfortunately, when they arrive everything is post-apocalyptic. The city has become a ghost town with buildings crumbling, plants overgrown and no one but them.

What happened? Where is everyone? Why is Kaneki so happy that they are here? What is that nonsense he keeps spouting off about? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. I forgot to add this but I will be checking your accounts to see who will take this seriously enough. I may be giving you guys the full plot but it also depends whether or not you guys can finish this on your own. It's like 11:20 at night so I'll make my decision around the afternoon the next day. 


	28. Crossover Answers

Honestly, I don't know what's been taken and what's been abandoned so just send me a message if you want to do it.

There are basic versions on Wattpad but they've been discontinued or just not updated for a long time.

I'm just tired of waiting and I'm not bothered to look for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaneki's adorable, that's a fact you can't argue with.


End file.
